Scandal
by EmySilver
Summary: UA - Moi Pansy Parkinson je vous jure de vous révéler toute la vérité sur la vie pas si belle et doré des célébrités de Londres. Tous les mois je vous raconte les véritables vilains petits secrets de vos idoles. Vous les aimez mais vous aimez encore plus les voir être rabaissés.
1. Août 2017

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, tout le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling

 **Blabla de l'auteur** : Cette fanfiction est une sorte de caricature du monde d'aujourd'hui, des dictats, du show-business et de la télé-réalité, où le but est de faire le plus de buzz par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables. Cette écriture me fait énormément rire et décompresser. J'espère que ça vous fera pareil.

 **Bêta :** Pauu-Aya

Je poste en début de mois pour faire un récapitulatif du mois précédent, certains événements se passant le 31 du mois c'est plus logique pour moi de faire comme ça. On ne peut savoir à l'avance ce qui va se passer hein )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Aloha ! Quel plaisir de vous voir venir fouiner dans la vie privée de vos stars préférées. Oubliez les tabloïds il n'y a que votre fervente potineuse Pansy Parkinson qui a des propos aussi purs et sans mensonge que JC (John-Cooper mon cousin de 3 ans pas Jésus Christ…). Trêve de blabla. C'est parti pour mes scandales préférés du mois !

oOo

 **Bye Astoria**

Le célèbre mannequin Astoria Greengrass vient de se faire larguer par l'irrésistible Drago Malefoy.

Après 18 mois de relation, la pauvre Astoria se retrouve dans le caniveau, jeté par son grand amour. Dans ses précédentes interviews elle déclarait que jamais Drago ne la laisserait tomber, qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble et qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. La petite d'1m80 est tombée de très haut pour le coup. Elle recherchait activement une villa pour qu'ils puissent s'installer ensemble. Projet qu'elle peut oublier en espérant pour elle qu'elle n'ait pas déboursé un centime dans cette maison.

Pour le moment je ne connais pas les vraies raisons qui ont poussé Drago à la renvoyer dans la case des célibataires mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vais lui tirer les vers du nez ! Car les excuses bidon du style « mon film me prend trop de temps, mon personnage est complexe ce qui m'oblige à m'éloigner de toi, ne plus te parler et à être dans une bulle» je n'y crois pas du tout surtout venant de cet énergumène.

L'époque du lycée où il sortait « tu me gaves » comme motif de rupture me manque. C'était clair, net et précis au moins !

Petite liste non exhaustive de ses conquêtes d'une nuit et plus juste pour donner un petit coup de couteau supplémentaire (je n'ai jamais aimé cette fille !) :  
Astoria Greengrass  
Daphné Greengrass  
Angelina Johnson  
Pansy Parkinson (et oui… sachez que c'était extra bande de rageuse !)  
Katie Bell  
Irina Tchekov  
Ginny Weasley  
Les jumelles Patil (les deux en même temps. Coucher avec sa sœur ça doit être bizarre non ?)  
Miranda Wallace  
Sandra Lebon  
Fleur Delacour  
Elizabeth Standford  
Hannah Abbot  
Jamie Crawford  
Mina Danger

Bon je vais m'arrêter là hein, sinon on aura fini dans trois jours.

Notre bourreau des cœurs à encore frappé et laissé une fille riche en plan. Qui sera la prochaine ?

Pour ne rien vous cacher j'ai déjà ma petite idée…

.

 **Mugshot**

Qui c'est qui s'est fait choper par la police en charmante compagnie illégale ?

Il est brun, les cheveux ondulés lui arrivant aux épaules, une barbe de trois jours pour lui donner perpétuellement un style négligé, les yeux marron, la quarantaine. Toutes les adolescentes et ménagères frustrées veulent se le faire. C'est ? C'est ?

Sirius Black bien sûr !

Monsieur le rockeur a été surpris par des policiers qui faisaient leur ronde dans le quartier de Soho. Ils avaient repéré un 4x4 noir dans une allée qui bougeait étrangement… Peut-être faisait-il une partie de jungle speed qui a mal tourné, nous ne le saurons jamais. Toujours est-il que Sirius a été trouvé nu comme un ver, emmené au poste de police avec la prostituée prénommée du doux nom de Violet (qui n'en est pas à sa première arrestation) et gardé en garde à vue pendant 48 heures.

Il a été accusé de conduite indécente dans un lieu public, a dû suivre un cours sur le VIH et verser une amende de 1000 gallions.

Oh ! Quelle idiote je fais ! J'ai oublié de vous préciser que Sirius a demandé à finir sa petite affaire avant d'être conduit au poste de police. Demande qui a bien évidemment été refusée. Alors les filles toujours intéressées par ce débauché ?

.

 **À poil !**

Le meneur du groupe « The Saviors » Harry Potter a surpris tout le monde pendant leur tournée promotionnelle de leur nouvel album « Highway ». En plein milieu de la chanson « Devious » Monsieur l'orphelin star s'est tout bonnement déshabillé et mis entièrement nu devant son public médusé... Ce que je comprends totalement étant donné qu'il est plus du genre gringalet que bodybuilder… Il aurait été plein de muscles nous aurions pu nous rincer agréablement l'œil mais bon passons sur son physique désavantageux et concentrons nous sur le point le plus important :

Selon les résultats de la prise de sang qu'il a faite à son arrivé à l'hôpital je peux vous affirmer qu'Harry Potter était sous influence d'un joli mélange de cannabis, opium, morphine, héroïne, méthadone et d'angel dust. En gros un Jeffrey pour les non connaisseurs. Sachant qu'il tourne aussi à la cocaïne son cerveau a dû fumer comme une locomotive pour lentement imploser et lui faire péter une durite…

Il est actuellement en cure de désintox pour les quatre prochains mois avec interdiction formelle de voir quiconque. Ça ne sera que sa troisième cure…

Avec leur tournée avortée prématurément la popularité et la vente de leur album risque de chuter en flèche !

Brrrr j'ai encore la vision de Potter essayant de faire l'hélicoptère avec son pénis… Veuillez m'excuser je vais allez vomir.

oOo

 **On valide ou on oublie ? :**

Le film autobiographique de **Gilderoy Lockhart** « Moi le comédien » a été déprogrammé en moins de deux semaines au cinéma avec seulement quinze entrées de vendues à des ménagères désespérées. Ne dépensez pas votre argent inutilement. Je suis prête à parier que vous n'aviez même pas entendu parler de ce film. **On oublie !**

 **Angelina Johnson** a sorti en collaboration avec le styliste **Lee Jordan** une collection de vêtement au style streetwear qui est juste à tomber ! Le prix lui aussi est à tomber mais ruiner… C'est bien le seul bémol de la collection qui est vraiment superbe. Mais **On valide !**

oOo **  
**

 **On a vu :**

 **Albus Dumbledore** sortir chercher son courrier en chaussette-claquette… Non mais quelle horreur ! J'ai beau vous respecter Albus si vous vous entêtez à sortir dans cette tenue je rentre chez vous par effraction et je brûle vos satanées chaussettes ! Compris ?!

 **Narcissa Black** s'arrêter au drive d'un fast-food. Madame la grande prêtresse de la diététique en aurait-elle marre de bouffer des graines ?

 **Ginny Weasley** plaquer **Harry Potter** suite à son énième entrée en cure de desintox. Vu le spectacle désolant qu'il nous a fait en nous montant son petit kiki je ne comprends pas qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait plus tôt. L'amour me direz-vous ? Non pas possible.

La boutique de **Lee Jordan** être ravagée par des clients hystériques lors du lancement de la nouvelle collection dont je vous ai parlé plus haut.

 **Drago Malefoy** et **Hermione Granger** manger ensemble au restaurant « Belladona » à Los Angeles et se tenir la main. Une nouvelle romance serait-elle en train de naître ? Drago a-t-il plaqué **Astoria** pour Hermione ? Affaire à suivre.

oOo

À bientôt pour de nouveaux potins mes agneaux. XOXO

* * *

 **Si jamais il y a certain personnage que vous voulez voir dans les potins dites-le moi, je lui trouverai quelque chose de honteux ;)**

 **Une petite review fait toujours plaisir...**


	2. Septembre 2017

**Résumé :** Moi Pansy Parkinson je vous jure de vous révéler toute la vérité sur la vie pas si belle et doré des célébrités de Londres. Tous les mois je vous raconte les véritables vilains petits secrets de vos idoles. Vous les aimez mais vous aimez encore plus les voir être rabaissés.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, tout le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling

 **Bêta :** Pauu-Aya

 **Blabla de l'auteur** : C'est reparti pour un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira autant que le premier :) J'ai commencé à travailler sur celui de décembre suite à une petite idée mais pas sur celui d'octobre... c'est totalement moi ! Ne vous inquiétez pas il sera prêt en temps et en heure.

* * *

Oh joli mois de septembre, toi où commence l'automne permettant aux femmes de porter des cuissardes sans faire femme de petite vertu et du rouge à lèvres foncé sans faire gothique mais surtout surtout cela signifie… La fashion week !

Vêtements complètement loufoques et importables, talons hauts, mannequins anorexiques, grands couturiers, célébrités à foison, … Quelle magnifique période de l'année !

Allez trêve de rêverie pour vous petit peuple ne pouvant assister à un si incroyable événement, place aux potins !

oOo

 **You're not a VIP honey**

Mademoiselle Parvati Patil nous a régalés d'un spectacle absolument fabuleux lorsqu'elle a découvert qu'elle n'était pas assise au premier rang du défilé Oscar de la Renta alors que sa sœur Padma elle a eu droit à une place de premier choix -juste à côté de moi ce qui rend sa place encore plus merveilleuse.

Cette place tant convoitée qu'est la mienne – car je suis TOUJOURS au premier rang - m'a permis de voir toute la scène. Laissez-moi vous la conter.

Il était une fois une petite fille à papa légèrement garce sur les bords et dotée d'une sœur jumelle tout aussi garce qui adorait la mode. Quand fut venu le temps fabuleux de la fashion week, la jolie Parvati habillée d'une robe argentée se rendit toute fière au premier rang. La fureur emplit son visage en voyant que son nom avait été placé au deuxième rang. Elle se tourna alors vers sa jumelle lui criant « C'est toi qui a fait ça ? Tu as demandé à ce que je sois reléguée au deuxième rang parce que j'ai écrasé ton chihuahua le mois dernier ? C'est ça hein ? Avoue ! » Son double vêtue d'une combinaison dorée lui répondit-alors « Si tu es n'es pas aux côtés des vrais stars c'est parce que tu n'es qu'une minable petite youtubeuse surfant sur mon succès de vrai mania de la mode. » Parvati se jeta sur sa sœur et une bataille à base de coups de griffes et d'hurlements stridents fit rage jusqu'à ce que deux malabars en smoking ne les fasse sortir pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Moralité de l'histoire : si tu n'es pas placé sur le devant de la scène c'est que tu es en passe de devenir has-been ou que tu es nul tout simplement.

 **.**

 **Je suis la meilleure**

Qui c'est qui avait soupçonné une relation entre ces deux protagonistes ? C'est bibi !

Cramponnez-vous bien à vos strings ou culottes de grand-mère – après tout qui suis-je pour juger ce que vous portez. Nan je rigole ! Je vous jugerez quoiqu'il arrive.

Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger sont en couple !

Après qu'un de mes petits oiseaux les ait surpris le mois dernier à Los Angeles en train de se tenir la main au restaurant il existait trois camps : le premier : " Mais non c'était pour le tournage d'un film", le deuxième : " Il était triste à cause de sa rupture et elle lui tenait la main pour le consoler", le troisième : " La garce elle a brisé un couple ! ".

Ding ! Ding ! On a un gagnant ! Bravo au troisième camp d'avoir presque deviné la bonne réponse. Et vous le deuxième camp ? Depuis quand on tient la main de ses amis pour les consoler lors d'un dîner aux chandelles ? Bande d'idiot…

Astoria s'est bien fait plaquer par Drago pour qu'il puisse faire la cour à sa belle qui lui a tapé dans l'œil grâce à sa personnalité et à son postérieur lors du tournage de « Younger ».

Il faut savoir que depuis quelques temps blondie en avait ras le coquillard de sa mannequin de petite amie. Trop capricieuse, trop accro à son pèse-personne, trop matérielle, trop collante et j'en passe… Il n'attendait que l'opportunité de partir loin d'elle pour souffler. Sa bouffée d'air frais il l'a eue en rencontrant Hermione, qui a fini par céder petit à petit au charme et à la drague acharnée de Drago.

Autant vous dire qu'il a mis le paquet le coco ! Bouquet de fleurs, restaurant, visite de musée et même un poème ! Un poème… je n'aurais jamais cru cet homme capable d'une telle chose. J'espère au moins que ça rimait.

Hermione étant tout le contraire d'Astoria, je peux vous affirmer qu'il a gagné au change.

Monsieur étant un bourreau des cœurs, combien de temps durera leur relation, telle est la question…

oOo

 **Les petits oups de la fashion-week londonienne**

Pendant le défilé Tommy Hilfiger **Fleur Delacour** a fait quatre pas, chancelé sur des talons de vingt centimètres défiant les lois de la gravité, est tombée du podium et s'est fracturée la cheville. On ne verra plus sa tête pendant deux mois. Yes !

La rappeuse **Angelina Johnson** devait fermer le défilé de Madame Guipure mais n'a pas daigné se présenter en backstage. La fin fut donc catastrophique. Madame a par contre eu le culot de ramener sa fraise à l'after-show.

La faiblesse à un nom : **Astoria Greengrass**. Elle n'est même pas capable d'être professionnelle et de marcher sur le podium sans chialer. Elle nous a régalés d'un maquillage dévasté - entre autre une jolie trainée de noir dévalant ses joues - et de soubresauts à répétition. Si elle agit comme ça à chaque rupture autant qu'elle reste célibataire…

Enfin une fille professionnelle chez les **Greengrass**. **Daphné** portait un petit haut très décolleté en soie à motif cashmere juste adorable ! Bref son haut a glissé et a dévoilé une partie de sa poitrine. En vraie pro elle a continué de défiler comme si de rien n'était.

 **Dean Thomas** a eu droit à une tenue très particulière entièrement faite de papier bulle. Le papier bulle étant transparent et notre beau métis portant des sous-vêtements féminin… Je peux vous garantir que ça a été très très dur de garder son sérieux pendant sa prestation.

oOo

 **On valide ou on oublie ? :**

 **Luna Lovegood** fait souvent des choses étranges et peu compréhensibles mais quand ce qu'elle fait est bien il faut l'avouer. Elle a posé nue pour la nouvelle campagne de sensibilisation de l'association « Pour que les animaux gardent leurs poils sur eux ». Elle rend bien sur du papier glacé en fait. **On valide !**

 **Fred** et **Georges Weasley** les maîtres des effets spéciaux ont décidé de rendre leurs arts et leurs talents – oui oui vous avez bien lu j'ai fait un compliment à un Weasley – accessible à tous avec un livre rempli de tuto et d'astuces pour réussir des make-up hyper réaliste pour Halloween, ce qui tombe très bien vu que c'est le mois prochain. **On valide !**

oOo

 **On a vu :**

 **Angélina Johnson** et **Katie Bell** s'embrasser fougueusement lors de l'after-show de Madame Guipure.

Deux places libres au premier rang portant le nom de **Drago Malefoy** et d' **Hermione Granger.** Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas présents ? Rien n'est plus important que d'assister à un défilé surtout quand c'est celui de Prada ! Ils devaient jouer au scrabble…

 **Pansy Parkinson** se faire arrêter par la police et placer en garde à vue pour être entrer par effraction chez **Albus Dumbledore**. Le motif ? Non mais quelle question ! Je l'avais prévenu et il a récidivé avec ses satanés chaussettes-claquettes. Alors je les ai brûlées ! Chose promise, chose due.

 **Ginny Weasley** faire un concours de t-shirt mouillé à Ibiza. Il faut croire qu'elle n'est pas du tout attristée de sa rupture avec **Harry Potter**.

 **Gabrielle Delacour** ne plus porter sa bague de pureté. Avec qui a-t-elle péché ? Affaire à suivre.

oOo

On se retrouve le mois prochain avec encore plus de potins. A bientôt mes petits. XOXO

* * *

 **Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai absolument rien contre les youtubeuses, j'en suis beaucoup sur les réseaux et il y en a que j'adore.**

 **Ce mois-ci je n'ai fait que deux articles mais j'ai exceptionnellement créé une autre rubrique pour compenser.**

 **J'assimile un peu les personnages à certaine célébrité :**

 **\- Angélina Johnson : un mélange de Nicky Minaj et Rihanna**

 **\- Les sœurs Greengrass : Bella (Daphné) et Gigi (Astoria) Hadid  
**

 **\- Pansy Parkinson : Krysten Ritter et Charli XCX  
**

 **\- Ginny Weasley : Sophie Turner**

 **\- Théodore Nott : Joseph Gordon-Lewitt**

 **\- Hermione Granger : Emma Watson**

 **\- Drago Malefoy : Tom Felton**

 **Une review = un sourire de l'auteur**


	3. Octobre 2017

**Résumé :** Moi Pansy Parkinson je vous jure de vous révéler toute la vérité sur la vie pas si belle et doré des célébrités de Londres. Tous les mois je vous raconte les véritables vilains petits secrets de vos idoles. Vous les aimez mais vous aimez encore plus les voir être rabaissés.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, tout le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling

 **Bêta :** Pauu-Aya

 **Blabla de l'auteur** : J'espère que vous allez bien :) Hier c'était ma fête préférée : Halloween ! Vous vous êtes déguisés ? Dites moi en quoi, je suis très curieuse ^^ Mon déguisement était le même que Pansy (que vous découvrirez juste en dessous), en réalité elle m'a piqué mon idée mais on ne diras rien ;)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Ici Pansy Parkinson, je vous finalise cet article avachie sur mon canapé en cuir noir, mon mascara de luxe dégoulinant légèrement aux coins des yeux, ma perruque posée en vrac sur le sol, encore habillée de mon costume de Cléopâtre – je vous entends scander depuis mon humble loft de 140 mètres carrés. « Paye ton originalité ! » « Aucune imagination ! », mais sachez, mes petits, que j'ai l'étoffe d'une reine et que par conséquent ce costume me va comme un gant ! Sachez également que je ne me déguise pas pour faire passer le temps mais parce que j'étais à la soirée d'Halloween de Fred et Georges Weasley. Mon dieu quelle soirée ! Mais quelle soirée géniale !

En quelques mots : une sorte de maison hantée dans un entrepôt que l'on est obligé de traverser pour accéder à une piste de danse gigantesque. Sans oublier des gens hurlant de peur, des make-up de dingue, de l'alcool et des beaux mecs. Que demander de plus ? Absolument rien !

Profitez bien des potins car moi je vais dormir !

oOo

 **Héritier inconnu**

Notre regretté Severus Rogue, chirurgien esthétique millionnaire, architecte de mon nouveau nez et d'un millier de paires de miches qui tiennent toutes seules, est mort l'année dernière d'un anévrisme.

Une lettre a bizarrement refait surface il y a peu, dans laquelle ce cher docteur déclare avoir eu un enfant qu'il n'a pas reconnu. Comme nous le savons tous, son seul et unique amour après le rejet de la peintre Lilly Evans-Potter a été son travail. Jamais nous ne l'avons vu depuis en compagnie d'une autre femme (je pensais qu'il avait fait vœux de chasteté et que son seul moyen pour tripoter une femme était de l'opérer…) ou même accepter un simple dîner.

Dans cette lettre il exprime sa tristesse de ne pas avoir reconnu l'enfant et d'avoir laissé sa mère l'élever seule.

Le méga gros problème, c'est qu'il n'a pas donné le nom de cette femme. Aucun petit détail, qu'il soit physique ou mental. Nous ne connaissons pas non plus l'âge et le sexe de l'enfant. Alors comment diable peut-il espérer léguer ses millions et ses trois cliniques ? Car oui l'héritage est toujours en suspens depuis son décès et reviendra à son héritier.

Alors si vous avez entre 1 et 35 ans, il se peut que notre gros cachotier de Severus ait fait parvenir son petit nageur jusqu'à votre mère.

Mon conseil : que toute la population anglaise fasse un test ADN ! Sans rien vous cacher même moi j'en aurais fait un si je ne ressemblais pas tant à mon père… Quoique on sait jamais…

 **.**

 **Virgin or not virgin ?**

Le mois dernier je vous avais parlé du fait que mademoiselle Gabrielle Delacour ne portait plus sa bague de pureté. Était-ce un changement de conviction ? Un énorme chatouillis à l'entre jambes ? Ou tout simplement la perte de la dite bague ?

La réponse ci-dessous !

Mademoiselle a bien perdu sa petite fleur avant le mariage. Alors qu'il y a encore 6 mois, notre enfant star de 16 ans ne voulait pas franchir le pas avant d'avoir la bague au doigt. Seul un jeune homme beau comme un dieu grec aurait pu la faire flancher et j'ai un nom mes adorateurs de potin !

Il s'agit d'un garçon de son école privée _Poudlard_ , il n'est pas encore totalement célèbre mais va vite le devenir pour avoir dépuceler cette chère Gabrielle.

Je vous le présente : Gareth Smith, 17 ans, fils du multimilliardaire Jonah Smith mania de l'immobilier et cousin du scénariste Zacharias Smith, 1m80, brun aux yeux noirs (comme Severus Rogue…), belle gueule (peut-être pas comme Severus Rogue en fait*) et apparemment petit-ami de Gabrielle Delacour depuis deux mois.

Comme quoi bague de pureté ou non, quand ça démange en bas, il est difficile de résister à la tentation. N'est-ce pas Gabrielle ? Alors comment c'était ?

oOo

 **On valide ou on oublie ?  
**

 **Ron Weasley** avait décidé il y a quelques temps d'avoir une deuxième carrière en parallèle du groupe « The Saviors » - ce qui est totalement compréhensible vu que leur camé de chanteur Harry Potter passe plus de temps en désintox qu'en studio – et de sortir un single. Le problème : il s'est lancé dans un nouveau genre : le rap culinaire. Vous ne connaissez pas et c'est normal. Ce style qu'il aurait mieux valu ne jamais inventer, est un mélange entre une recette de cuisine et la description d'une femme. **On oublie !**

Si je vous dis Dago Malefoy, Viktor Krum ou encore Blaise Zabini, vous pensez à quoi ? Célébrité ? Riche ? Belle gueule ? Abdos en béton ? Fessier d'enfer ? Vous avez totalement raison ! Le photographe **Colin Crivey** expose jusqu'à la fin de l'année une série de portrait de portraits sexy de nos célébrités préférées, habillées dans le plus simple appareil. Le seul petit bémol : des souaffles, cognards et vifs d'or se sont dissimulés au niveau des parties les plus intéressantes de ces messieurs… Je vous conseille vivement d'y aller et de vous rincez l'œil ! Vous trouverez cette petite merveille dans la galerie « Wizard » à Londres. **On valide !**

oOo

 **On a vu :**

 **Parvati Patil** trébucher malencontreusement sur sa sœur, une paire de ciseaux à la main et lui couper une énorme mèche de cheveux en tombant. Hum... je ne sais pas pour vous mais à mon avis, ça sent la vengeance post-propos de la fashion week. Elle est rancunière la petite.

 **Padma Patil** se rouler par terre, hystérique et en pleurs, après avoir vu sa mèche de cheveux au sol.

 **Astoria Greengrass** se rendre chez une psychologue deux fois par semaine pour cause de dépression.

 **Bellatrix Lestrange** commander 20 litres de sang de porc bio pour se baigner dedans à la pleine lune et réaliser je-ne-sais-quel rituel absurde pour la fête des morts. Je ne sais plus quoi dire sur elle… vraiment… à part encore une fois : ENFERMEZ-LA ! De préférence dans un asile se trouvant sur la planète Saturne où elle serait la seule pensionnaire. Elle serait bien capable de rendre les autres encore plus fous sinon !

 **Luna Lovegood** et **Lucius Malefoy** flirtaient ensemble sur une plage privée de Cabo San Lucas. Un de mes petits oiseaux m'a raconté qu'il y avait eu bouche à bouche et pelotage dans l'océan.

 **Dolores Ombrage** mettre une main aux fesses à **Tom Jedusor** quand il est passé dans un couloir du tribunal juste à côté d'elle. Le pauvre était rouge comme une tomate.

oOo

« Vous êtes actuellement sur le répondeur de Pansy Parkinson qui est actuellement dans un coma profond et qui vous dit à très bientôt bande de voyous.

* * *

 ***Pas taper ! Je ne trouve pas Allan Rickman moche au contraire dans son rôle de Rogue il est méga charismatique.**

 **À bientôt :)**

 **Une review = un sourire de l'auteur**


	4. Novembre 2017

**Résumé :** Moi Pansy Parkinson je vous jure de vous révéler toute la vérité sur la vie pas si belle et doré des célébrités de Londres. Tous les mois je vous raconte les véritables vilains petits secrets de vos idoles. Vous les aimez mais vous aimez encore plus les voir être rabaissés.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, tout le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling

 **Bêta :** Pauu-Aya

 **Blabla de l'auteur** : Comment allez-vous ? Moi ça va :) J'ai le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que dès aujourd'hui vous allez pouvoir manger vos petits chocolats du calendrier de l'avant. C'est pas génial ça ?! Je tiens à remercier les lectrices fidèles qui m'envoie des petites review tous les mois. Merci encore vous me faites énormément plaisir ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Que dire du mois de novembre ? Pas grand-chose… Il fait froid, le gens sont malades et contaminent la moitié de leur entourage. Sauf moi, je suis si garce et coriace que les microbes ne m'approchent pas. Je suis intouchable ! Je pourrais vous parler de Thanksgiving mais je n'en ai pas envie. Trop de nourriture, de gras mais surtout un énième repas de famille. J'ai déjà des sueurs froides en pensant au repas du réveillon… Bref oublions pour le moment les fêtes de fin d'année et profitons des déboires des stars. Je retourne à ma bronzette en bikini sur un yacht au large de la Malaisie. Bye !

oOo

 **Effraction**

Être fan de quelqu'un, je comprends.

Avoir des posters de sa star préférée partout chez soi, même dans ses toilettes, je peux comprendre.

Pleurer d'émotion quand on voit enfin son idole en vrai, je peux comprendre.

Faire des rêves érotiques dans lesquels on est marié (ou pas…) à sa star préférée, je comprends carrément !

Mais faire de la chirurgie pour ressembler à Mickaël ou acquérir un mouchoir usagé rempli de morve jaune et purulente, ça je ne comprends pas.

Malheureusement une énergumène du nom de Romilda Vane est de ce dernier acabit.

Mademoiselle Vane se dépeint comme étant la fan numéro un du chanteur de « The Saviors », fondatrice du blog « HPloveee », des pages Facebook, Twitter et Instagram du même nom, elle est également auteure de nombreuses fictions où elle finit marier à Harry Potter. Vous l'aurez compris : cette jeune fille de 20 ans est légèrement obnubilée par lui…

Sa fan attitude est si extrême que cette fois-ci, cela l'a conduite à entrer par effraction dans l'appartement de Londres de Potter.

Pour s'infiltrer dans l'immeuble surveillé, elle s'est cachée dans une poubelle, a attendu qu'un des employés la rentre et en est ressortie pour voler un uniforme de femme de ménage. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au registre, elle s'est faufilée au neuvième étage, a crocheté la serrure et a squatté pendant quatre jours l'appartement.

C'est une vraie femme de ménage, venue faire son ménage hebdomadaire (car un appartement ou une maison sans un petit coup de chiffon pendant quatre mois je ne vous raconte pas la catastrophe…), qui a découvert la petite brune grimée en Potter : elle portait ses vêtements, une perruque mais avait aussi recréé la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, si caractéristique de notre célébrité au nez rempli de poudre.

La police est venue l'arrêter très rapidement.

Résultat des courses : 48 heures en garde à vue, une ordonnance d'éloignement de 100 mètres envers Harry Potter et son domicile, une condamnation à 4 mois de prison (n'ayant rien volé la peine a été réduite, sinon elle y serait restée pendant un an. Après mure réflexion, je vais éviter d'entrer dans la ville d'Orlando Bloom…) et une amende de 15 000 livres sterling pour violation de domicile.

Romilda, j'aurais été toi, j'aurais consulté un peu mieux le registre et le planning de ménage. Je dis ça je dis rien…

.

 **Petite annonce**

Comment passer à côté de cette annonce postée sur tous les réseaux sociaux et les journaux et qui a fait énormément jaser.

Notre psychopathe rentière nationale Bellatrix Black-Lestrange-McNair-Jedusor (encore quatre noms à son actif et elle battra la veuve noire Carmen Zabini) a publié une annonce pour le moins particulière...

Je vous laisse juger par vous-même si vous ne l'avez pas lu. Si c'est le cas, j'espère que c'est parce que vous étiez prisonnier d'un glacier !

 _« Actuellement en mal d'amour, mon âme torturée a besoin de compagnie. Je recherche un homme n'ayant pas froid aux yeux, aimant la mort, les films d'horreur et si possible possédant un cercueil en guise de lit. Obéir à mes quatre volontés est également obligatoire sous peine de représailles très douloureuses pour votre enveloppe corporelle. Je ne fais ni la cuisine ni le ménage, mes bonnes albinos s'en charge à ma place. Je ne sais rien faire de mes dix doigts mais je fais très bien l'amour._

 _Que vous soyez un homme vivant ou proche de la mort vous êtes mon type. Alors envoyez-moi une lettre ainsi que votre dernière fiche de paye et nous pourrons peut-être nous rencontrer. »_

Le pire c'est qu'elle a reçu pas moins de 500 réponses suite à ça ! On vit dans un monde de fou !

Quelle « pauvre » (car il ne sera pas vraiment pauvre si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… vu qu'elle demande une fiche de paye) victime sera sélectionnée pour se faire torturer par cette femme ? Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle nous ponde une télé-réalité façon Bachelor pour pouvoir se décider.

*croise très très fort les doigts pour qu'aucun producteur ne lise cet article*

.

 **Double rencard**

Célibataire depuis quelques mois, Cho Chang a décidé de retourner sur le chemin de la drague et d'accepter plusieurs rendez-vous avec différents garçons. Petit problème pour elle mais vrai régal pour nous, deux de ses rencards se sont passés lors de la même soirée.

Mes petits oiseaux ont repéré la jolie asiatique au nombre de neurones limités au restaurant de l'hôtel du Hilton en compagnie du footballeur Olivier Dubois.

Pendant le repas léger à base de légumes pour monsieur et de pâtes aux truffes pour madame, de nombreux regards et sourires enjôleurs ont été échangés entre nos deux protagonistes. Ils se sont également tenu la main pendant une bonne partie du repas.

Au moment de partir de l'hôtel alors qu'Olivier proposait de la raccompagner chez elle, Cho a prétexté que son téléphone sonnait, qu'elle devait absolument répondre et qu'elle le recontacterait plus tard, le laissant repartir seul jusqu'à sa voiture de luxe.

Cho Chang qui n'accepte d'être raccompagnée par un beau jeune homme pour poursuivre la soirée me met carrément sur le cul. Vraiment, je peux vous assurer que cette fille est capable de tout plaquer juste pour une histoire de sexe.

Enfin bref, à peine eut-il passé les portes du Hilton qu'elle se précipita de nouveau vers le restaurant et s'installa au bar, attendant patiemment son rencard numéro deux : Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Justin arriva quelques minutes après. Ils restèrent au bar à boire pas mal de cocktails jusque tard dans la nuit. Rendez-vous qui cette fois-ci se termina par un baiser.

Apparemment le choix de la demoiselle était déjà fait, bien avant d'aller à la rencontre de ces deux beaux mâles vu que Justin, lui, a eu le droit de visiter l'appartement de Cho…

Bizarre mon choix se serait plus porté sur Olivier Dubois, il est plus mignon, plus musclé et ses chevilles sont moins gonflées que celles de Justin. Olivier si tu me lis je suis célibataire ;)

oOo

 **On valide ou on oublie ? :**

 **Nymphadora Tonk** a ouvert un bar branché le « Bubble Pink Bar », le nom du bar donne le ton et prévient vos yeux d'un choc visuel car tout y est rose. Vraiment tout ! Du petit tabouret rose pastel au carrelage des toilettes rose fuchsia tout est là pour vous faire croire que vous avez rendu visite à Barbie. Mais bizarrement cela rend bien et les différentes teintes se mélangent agréablement, je ne vous parle pas des cocktails qui sont à tomber ! **On valide !**

oOo

 **On a vu :**

Et entendu… Surtout entendu… **Fleur Delacour** et **Bill Weasley** s'accoupler dans les toilettes d'un restaurant à Paris.

 **Seamus Finnigan** dormir pendant la projection en avant-première de son film. Si même l'acteur principal dort en voyant ce film c'est que c'est un sacré navet !

 **Lavande Brown** demander si l'Afrique du Sud était un pays. No comment

 **Gregory Goyle** s'étouffer avec un tenders de chez KFC parce qu'il s'empiffrait comme un gros porc qui ne sait pas mâcher et respirer en même temps entre deux bouchés.

 **Drago Malefoy** offrir un énorme bouquet de rose à Hermione Granger.

oOo

À bientôt pour de nouveaux problèmes de stars mes biquets.

* * *

 **Une review = un sourire de l'auteur**


	5. Décembre 2017

**Résumé :** Moi Pansy Parkinson je vous jure de vous révéler toute la vérité sur la vie pas si belle et doré des célébrités de Londres. Tous les mois je vous raconte les véritables vilains petits secrets de vos idoles. Vous les aimez mais vous aimez encore plus les voir être rabaissés.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, tout le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling

 **Bêta :** Pauu-Aya

 **Blabla de l'auteur** : Hellooooo ! Ce mois-ci je vous ai concocté une nouvelle rubrique. Attention ! Elle est exceptionnelle ! A moins qu'elle vous plaise, à ce moment-là il y aura peut-être moyen de négocier ;) Vous la trouverez en fin de chapitre. Sinon comment c'est passé votre nouvel an et vos vacances de Noël ? Pour moi ça a été chargé, je suis partie au ski (ne sachant pas skier comment dire... j'ai été lamentable du coup j'ai finis à la luge ce qui est tout aussi bien) ensuite j'ai enchaîné avec mon anniversaire et demain je retourne au travail :'(

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Oyé oyé gentes dames et damoiseaux ! En cet horrible mois de décembre où l'hypocrisie et la fausseté règne en maître au sein de chaque foyer pensant que c'est le seul moment de l'année où on peut faire des cadeaux. Pas que savoir comment c'est dérouler votre Noël m'intéresse mais j'espère qu'il a été meilleur que le mien, car écouter ma mère me décrire point par point et avec une minutie effrayante comment s'est passé son dernier lifting mais aussi comment elle a réussi à faire perdre sa virginité à son teckel grâce à une peluche… Ben j'aurais préféré être sourde et aveugle. Je déteste Noël mais je vous aime bien mes croqueurs de potins alors voici un cadeau : je vous ai déniché le poème que Drago a écrit à Hermione ! Comment dire... il est spécial... Profitez-en bien !

oOo

 **Ceci est censé être un poème d'amour…**

Mon Hermione, mon hermine, ma mimine

Mon poème ne paye pas de mine

Mais il exprime tout l'amour qui bat dans ma poitrine

.

Quand je pense à toi mon cerveau est comme sous amphétamine

Ta démarche de ballerine

Ta bouche colorée en aubergine

Me font craquer autant que quand je mange une tartine

.

Si tu me plais c'est parce que tu n'es pas une gamine

Pas comme mon ancienne copine

Qui était une vraie vermine

.

Laisse-moi être ton Aladin, tu seras ma princesse Jasmine

Soyons indissociables comme l'adamantium et Wolverine

Ma jolie mimine

Deviens ma concubine

Alors que pensez-vous de ce poème ? -vous qu'Hermione est eu raison de craquer suite à cette demande pour le moins incongrue ? Hermione devrait-elle encadrer ce poème ou le vendre sur eBay ?

.

 **Couple improbable**

Lucius Malefoy et Luna Lovegood ensemble. Qui aurait pensé ça possible un jour ?!

Notre quinqua adore les petites jeunes comme tout le monde le sait très bien et je suis un peu choquée qu'il est porté cette fois-ci son choix sur Luna. C'est une fille très singulière ou devrais-je dire unique dans son genre mais tellement à l'opposé de Lucius. Lui qui d'habitude ne sort qu'avec de petites arrivistes vénales, je suis sur le cul !

Tout le monde pensait que cette histoire à Cabo en octobre dernier était juste un coup d'un soir qui s'arrêterait là. FAUX !

Nous connaissons le goût très prononcé du sexe chez les Malefoy, c'est bien pour ça que la séance tripotage c'était obligatoirement fini par une séance de sport de chambre. Chose qui m'a été confirmé par Luna peu de temps après mais comme vous le savez j'aime garder ce genre d'information pour moi jusqu'au moment clé et le voilà arriver mes affamés de ragots !

Après avoir de nouveau papoté avec Luna à la soirée du nouvel an organisée par Lucius Malefoy en personne. Petite sauterie très sympathique réunissant tout le gratin d'Angleterre et où j'ai vomis deux fois ce qui montre que notre hôte n'est pas un radin… Luna m'a de nouveau avoué après un harcèlement digne de ce nom que Cabo n'était pas la première et dernière séance de sexe entre eux. Cela a eu de nouveau lieu plusieurs fois à leur retour à Londres.

Déclaration de Drago suite à ce début de relation, Luna pouvant être sa petite sœur… « J'en ai rien à carrer ». Voilà qui est clair. Je peux en déduire qu'il leur donne sa bénédiction, non ?

oOo

 **Que s'offrent les stars entre elle ?**

Des choses chères bien sûr ! Voici une petite liste des cadeaux les plus couteux ou bizarres de cette année :

 **Milicent Bustrole** , auteure du roman jeunesse à succès « Moonchild », a reçu de la part de son petit-ami un voyage dans l'espace. Alors que de son côté elle lui a offert son livre dédicacé…

 **Parvati Patil** a offert diverses perruques et extensions à sa jumelle **Padma** , à qui je rappelle elle a coupé les cheveux il y a deux mois… Padma a essayé de les lui faire manger, les serveurs ont dû les séparer alors que leurs parents eux n'ont pas bougé d'un iota.

 **Luna Lovegood** a fait de ses petites mains une sculpture en bois représentant un serpent pour son **Lulu d'amour**.

Encore crazyyyyyy in loooooooveee (Beyoncé sort de ce corps !) **Harry Potter** a envoyé une montre recouverte de cristaux Swarovski à **Ginny Weasley** qu'elle a retourné en boutique pour les échanger contre des boucles d'oreilles. C'est fini Potter passe à autre chose !

Les enfants **Weasley** ont reçu de leur mère le traditionnel pull en cachemire brodé de leurs initiales. #kitchàmort

Pour finir du côté de notre couple préféré, **Drago Malefoy** a déniché une collection de livres super vieux et super chers de je-ne-sais-quel auteur pour **Hermione Granger**.

oOo

 **On valide ou on oublie ? :**

La rock star **Sirius Black** a fait un album de chant de Noël mais version rock. Je suis assez dubitative… Entendre « mon beau sapin » ou « il est né le divin enfant » avec des accords de guitare électrique et de batterie, sans oublier les quelques passage en screamo dont le chanteur est friand est très perturbant mais d'un autre côté cela ne rend pas trop mal. **On valide et on oublie !**

.

« _Mon beau Pudding de Noël_ » le nouveau livre culinaire de **Molly Weasley** sorti pour les fêtes de Noël – en même temps qui a envie de manger de ce truc hyper calorique hors de cette période ? – nous propose une trentaine de recettes moyennement variées à base de raisin sec et autres fruits déshydratés qui, je pense ne sont achetés que par des ménagères de minimum cinquante ans. Juste parce que je suis de mauvaise foi et que je déteste le pudding. Mon verdict : **On oublie !**

oOo

 **On a vu :**

 **Angelina Johnson** montrer un de ses tétons (le gauche pour plus de précision) dans son dernier clip « Give it to me ». Elle va encore avoir des problèmes avec le CSA…

 **Olivier Dubois** vomir par-dessus la balustrade d'un des nombreux balcons du manoir Malefoy, le tout atterrissant sur le capot d'une voiture d'un des invités.

 **Hermione Granger** emmener son horrible chat roux au concours du « Plus beau chat de Londres » où il a fini bon dernier… Déclaration d'Hermione en mauvaise perdante : « Personne ne comprend la beauté unique de mon Pattenrond » Non mais c'est quoi ce nom ?!

 **Neville Londubat** glisser trois fois sur la même plaque de verglas… N'arrivant pas à se relever, il a fini par ramper pour pouvoir s'en sortir.

 **Théodore Nott** vomir dans le sac à main d'une jeune garce aux longues jambes, le reposer à sa place et partir comme si de rien n'était.

oOo

 **Horoscope 2018 :**

Bélier comme Fred et Georges Weasley : Cette année vous allez vous mettre au sport ! Adieu la vilaine bedaine des fêtes de fin d'année. Essayer des nouvelles choses comme le quiddich moldu, le criquet ou le lancer de fer à cheval. Vous ne finirez pas comme Schwarzenegger mais c'est un bon début.

Taureau comme Nymphadora Tonks : Après moults entrainements vous allez passer maître dans l'art des grilled cheese, que vous allez préparer à chaque repas. Attention à la prise de poids ! La mode c'est taille 36. Votre nouvelle passion vous fera également rentrer dans le club des fanatiques du gruyère.

Gémeaux comme Drago Malefoy : Vous donnerez l'impression d'avoir mangé un clown, ça sera blague sur blague ! Quitte à devenir lourd et à gonfler votre entourage, qui voudra du calme et vous scotcher la bouche, j'en ai une pour vous : Vous connaissez la blague de la chaise ? Elle est pliante. De rien c'est gratuit.

Cancer comme Lavande Brown : Vous allez penser à vous et vous détendre au point où l'on pourrait penser que vous êtes égoïste. N'en ayez pas honte, pour une fois c'est vous qui passez en premier et non les autres.

Lion comme Harry Potter : Suite à un selfie réussit vous vous prendrez pour une star. Relax ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous obtenez cinq likes qu'un producteur hollywoodien va vous appeler mais votre confiance en vous est au max. Félicitations !

Vierge comme Hermione Granger : De nature un peu plan-plan vous allez vouloir épicer votre vie, pour ça vous vous dites « Et si je mangeais du piment ?! ». Pourquoi pas mais attention aux brûlures d'estomac qui pourraient vous conduire aux urgences. Sinon vous pouvez aussi voler des bonbons dans une boulangerie.

Balance comme Blaise Zabini : Tout comme votre signe vous allez osciller entre les extrêmes, ça sera blanc ou noir, trop gentil ou super sadique, fourmi ou cigale. Essayez de trouver un juste milieu. Quoique… j'adore être du côté obscur de la force alors faites comme vous voulez.

Scorpion comme Sirius Black : Bande de petits veinards, cette année vous allez assurer niveau rencontre et augmenter votre liste de conquêtes. Vous allez aussi passer votre temps à écouter le groupe Scorpion quitte à vous éclater les tympans, pensez aux boules quies.

Sagittaire comme Théodore Nott : Vous aurez des envies de voyages malheureusement à cause de votre compte en banque vous n'irez pas bien loin et atterrirez chez votre vieille tante Cunégonde qui habite au fin fond de l'Auvergne, dans une maison sans électricité ni eau courante.

Capricorne comme Narcissa Black : Pour vous cette année ce sera : travail, travail et travail. Pour vous tous les moyens sont bons pour obtenir une promotion et conforter votre position sociale. Évitez de passer sous le bureau, cela n'est pas toujours une bonne solution, sauf si le patron est méga sexy...

Verseau comme Luna Lovegood : Vous aurez la tête dans les nuages, cela vous rendra rêveur et créatif. Alors sortez vos stylos et pinceaux peut-être que vous deviendrez le prochain Andy Warhol ou Karl Lagerfeld. Pour les moins chanceux, vous deviendrez de vrais pro du patchwork. C'est un art comme un autre, n'ayez pas honte.

Poisson comme votre reine Pansy Parkinson : Vous allez nager en eau trouble à partir de mi-mars car la déesse des poissons (c'est-à-dire moi) fêtera son anniversaire, un an de plus ça fait toujours mal… mais vous retrouvez la joie de vivre d'ici juillet avec l'arrivée des soldes.

oOo

On se retrouve très bientôt pour de nouveau potins mes agneaux !

* * *

 **Je ne suis pas madame Irma alors ne prenez pas l'horoscope au sérieux, c'est vraiment pour plaisanter ;) Ne connaissant pas l'anniversaire de certains personnages j'ai décidé qu'ils seraient de tels ou tels signes.**

 **Pour ceux qui se demandent ce qu'est le screamo : c'est un style de musique émo/punk apparenté au métal où le chanteur prend une voix caverneuse. Oui vous avez bien lu émo… c'était le style de musique que j'écoutais un peu quand j'étais ado, il y a donc une bonne dizaine d'années. Ça ne me rajeunit pas tout ça ^^ et non je n'ai pas honte d'avoir suivi cette mode #noshame #jenaleeforever**

 **J'ai un vieux compte instagram dont je ne me sers pas et je me suis dis qu'au lieu de le supprimer je pouvais le transformer en compte fanfiction, où je mettrais les sorties des chapitres et nouvelles histoires, un lieu ou une tenue qui m'a inspiré, ... Dite-moi si ça vous intéresse, que je sache si ça vaut la peine que je prenne du temps pour ça ou non. A bientôt et bonne année !  
**


	6. Janvier 2018

**Résumé :** Moi Pansy Parkinson je vous jure de vous révéler toute la vérité sur la vie pas si belle et doré des célébrités de Londres. Tous les mois je vous raconte les véritables vilains petits secrets de vos idoles. Vous les aimez mais vous aimez encore plus les voir être rabaissés.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, tout le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling

 **Bêta :** Pauu-Aya

 **Blabla de l'auteur** : Je dois vous avouez que ce mois-ci je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre. J'ai été très occupé au travail à devoir organiser un événement, le service com me mettait des bâtons dans les roues du coup beaucoup de stress, de fatigue et un dégoût des écrans quand je rentrais chez moi... J'espère tout de même arriver à vous faire esquisser un petit sourire avec les potins de son altesse Pansy. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Qui dit janvier dit retour de la fashion week ! Entre mes voyages à Milan et à Paris pour y assister, ce mois a été mouvementé ! Encore et toujours des célébrités et des mannequins anorexiques mais quasiment pas de petit oups comme la dernière fois, à croire que raconter leurs bourdes dans mon article leur a permis de défiler correctement… quel dommage… cela a enlevé une grande partie du charme de ces défilés et a mis mon moral à zéro… J'aurais bien eu besoin que vous fassiez des bêtises bande d'écervelés ! Il n'y a que ça qui me fait sourire et donne à ma peau un éclat rayonnant. Vous voulez que je dépérisse ou quoi ? Au boulot ! Tombez ou coupez-vous un doigt je m'en fiche mais faites quelque chose ! Merci d'avance.

oOo

 **Rehab**

À peine ressorti que voilà notre orphelin national reparti pour une cure de désintoxication…

Il y a peu Harry Potter a été surpris en train sniffer de la cocaïne dans les toilettes d'un restaurant par son mentor Albus Dumbledore (qui, je tiens à le préciser, n'était pas en chaussette-claquette. Victoire pour moi ! Merci à l'hiver aussi…). Il l'avait invité afin de lui remettre les pendules à l'heure et de le motiver à partir en studio.

Trouvant le temps long pour une petite pause pipi, il est parti le rejoindre pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant son protégé le nez dans la poudreuse et un air béat sur son visage de myope.

Ni une ni deux une ambulance est venue le chercher pour le ramener à sa deuxième maison.

Après quatre mois passé là-bas, il replonge déjà dans ses vieux démons. Mais à quoi ça sert de l'y envoyer dans ce cas ?! Qu'on le laisse faire une overdose au moins il mourra en étant une icône tel que Kurt Cobain ou Amy Winehouse. En même temps, ils le laissent sortir pour le nouvel an… Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à un miracle.

.

 **Oui maîtresse**

Alors là ! Après avoir eu écho de ce scoop mais surtout vu les preuves… je me suis dit que l'année commençait extrêmement bien !

Tout le monde connaît le plus célèbre des juges de la cour suprême, Tom Jedusor, pour son sadisme et son impitoyabilité, mais ce que personne ne savait jusqu'à présent c'est que monsieur se révèle être plus masochiste que sadique dans sa vie privée.

Et oui mes agneaux, Jedusor aime être dominé ! Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi il s'est marié avec Bellatrix. Pas vous ?

Vous pourrez imaginer sans aucune difficulté la chambre rouge dans Fifty Shade of Grey (car je sais pertinemment que plus de la moitié d'entre vous, chers lecteurs, ont été voir se film au cinéma… Bande de coquin !) sauf que dans ce cas les rôles sont inversés et c'est Jedusor qui reçoit la fessée et plus si affinité… la preuve avec mon interview exclusive de Suzie Dominatrix :

 _« Je connais Tommy depuis plusieurs années, six ans pour être exacte. Au début il était très timide, il n'osait pas s'approcher de qui ou quoi que ce soit, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Il était constamment assis à regarder partout comme une âme en peine alors au bout d'un moment je suis allée lui parler. Je lui ai posé une tonne de question et c'est comme ça que j'en suis venue à me saisir de ma cravache et lui fouetter le cul sur un des chevalets en bois de la boîte tous les week-ends. Depuis il m'appelle maîtresse et m'obéit au doigt et à l'œil. »_

Attendez mes agneaux le plus beau reste à venir ! Monsieur le juge était accompagné d'une tête rousse dont la famille est malheureusement bien connue : Percy Weasley. Hum je ne sais pas pour vous mais j'ai hâte de voir la tête que sa mère va faire… Fred et Georges, mes petits trouble-fêtes préférés, je compte sur vous pour prendre une tonne de photos si votre génitrice fait un malaise ou un meurtre…

oOo

 **Le saviez-vous ?**

Les tickets de la nouvelle tournée de **Blaise Zabini** « Black Sun » se sont écoulés en moins de douze heures.

Au lycée, dans un coup de folie habituel, **Bellatrix Lestrange** s'est saisi d'une lame de rasoir et a gravé le nom d'un de ses ex sur son avant-bras gauche.

La couleur rose bonbon des cheveux de **Nymphadora Tonks** vient du personnage _Pinkie Pie_ de « _Mon Petit_ _Poney »_ dont elle est fan depuis son enfance.

 **Drago Malefoy** reçoit près de trois mille lettres par jour de la part de ses admirateurs et admiratrices.

oOo

 **On a vu :**

 **Pansy Parkinson** tenter de se pendre en lisant un communiqué de presse parlant de la futur télé-réalité « Bellatrix et ses prétendants ». Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ai-je sorti cette idée de merde ? Les producteurs ne savent-ils donc pas repérer une blague ? En plus je ne toucherai pas un rond pour ça alors je ne vais pas me gêner pour leur foutre un procès bien profond là où je pense !

 **Percy Weasley** recevoir des coups de balai de la part de **Molly** suite à sa petite parution dans les tabloïds. A-t-il aimé ça encore plus que les coups de fouets donnés par une dominatrice toute de cuir vêtue ? Je sais pas vous mais j'aimerais vraiment connaître la réponse à cette question.

 **Astoria Greengrass** être exclue temporairement de son agence de mannequinat car elle a pris un kilo. Je vous entends crier de loin, vous, communs des mortels non anorexiques, mais que voulez-vous… ce monde est impitoyable.

 **Terry Boot** agresser un paparazzi trop entreprenant en l'étouffant avec la sangle de son appareil photo lorsqu'il sortait de chez lui pour faire son traditionnel jogging.

oOo

A bientôt mes dévoreurs de potins. Si vous croisez une star faite lui un croche-pied que je me marre un peu ;)

* * *

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Malgré ma fatigue ai-je réussi à vous faire rire ? Rendez-vous le mois prochain :)  
**


	7. Février 2018

**Résumé :** Moi Pansy Parkinson je vous jure de vous révéler toute la vérité sur la vie pas si belle et doré des célébrités de Londres. Tous les mois je vous raconte les véritables vilains petits secrets de vos idoles. Vous les aimez mais vous aimez encore plus les voir être rabaissés.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, tout le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling

 **Bêta :** Pauu-Aya

 **Blabla de l'auteur** : Je m'excuse pour le léger retard de post. Ne pas taper s'il-vous-plaît ! Merci aux personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews le mois derniers ! Elles m'ont fait très plaisir :) Merci aussi à ma bêta ! Sans toi Scandal serai une mer de faute et de mot oublié ^^

* * *

L'amour… un mot qui bizarrement prend toute son importance au mois de février, les autres mois, il n'est pas indispensable. Merci à toi fête commerciale qu'est la Saint Valentin ! Grâce à toi les inscriptions sur les sites de rencontres augmentent en flèche et le fleuriste du coin peut enfin faire son chiffre d'affaire sans songer à vendre son rein à la fin du mois.

M'intéressant peu à la vie des gens, habituellement, si quelqu'un vient me parler de ces histoires de cœur, je l'envoie paître en bonne et due forme en moins de quatre secondes mais cette fois je donne la chance à disons… trois personnes de me raconter ce que vous avez fait en ce magnifique 14 février (je ne me sens pas prête à être mère Theresa et à laisser plus de personnes s'épancher sur mon épaule). Attention : seuls les trois plus rapides pourront se confier à mes douces oreilles. Oh vous pouvez remercier Olivier Dubois pour cet acte charitable car après un rendez-vous juste incroyable en sa compagnie (promis je l'ai à peine harcelé pour avoir ce tête à tête) mon cœur s'est mis à fondre. Non je rigole ! Il est toujours de glace !

oOo

 **Qu'offrent les stars à la Saint Valentin ?**

 **Lucius Malefoy** a offert les clés de son manoir à sa nouvelle compagne **Luna** **Lovegood**. Mouai… monsieur riche à foison s'est montré radin pour le coup.

 **Ron Weasley** a osé offrir une boîte de chocolats à moitié mangée à la fille sur qui il avait des vues. « Avait » car elle l'a rembarré. L'excuse de ce cher Ronald : « Tout le monde n'aime pas la noix de coco et je ne savais pas si elle y était allergique alors j'ai préféré anticiper et je les ai mangés. » Je n'arrive pas à me décider si son action est : 1) stupide 2) maladroite ou 3) mignonne. Mignonne ?! Mais que t'arrive-t-il Pansy ?

 **Drago Malefoy** , quant à lui, a rempli le salon d' **Hermione Granger** de roses rouges. Il a dû dévaliser deux fleuristes pour réaliser cette jolie attention. En retour, le plus célèbre des blonds a reçu une guitare ayant appartenu à Elvis Presley dont il est fan.

oOo

 **Relations express**

Parlons un peu d'Astoria Greengrass. Vous connaissez ma haine sans vergogne pour elle alors je ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur… Mais quand j'ai l'occasion de me moquer d'elle, je ne me gêne pas et en rajoute une couche !

Astoria a rencontré un illustre inconnu du nom de Thomas Fishburne (un ingénieur de 28 ans ma foi très mignon) quand elle était en voyage à Vegas et leur relation a duré en tout et pour tout six jours. Rencontre, mariage et divorce compris. Pour une fois ce qui se passe à Vegas ne reste pas à Vegas.

Laissez-moi vous raconter cette histoire digne d'un soap de mauvaise qualité.

Épisode 1 : C'est une nuit sans étoile de février typique de Vegas à cause des lumières éblouissantes des casinos. Une jeune brune sort complétement ivre du show de Magic Mike et de loin, aperçoit un homme blond. Encore folle amoureuse de son ex et persuadée que c'est lui, elle se précipite sur l'homme et l'enserre dans ses petits bras maigrichons. Pas de chance pour elle ce n'est pas lui car le vrai Drago Malefoy se trouve à New York. Confuse, elle s'excuse et repart en larme à son hôtel en courant.

Épisode 2 : Un des nombreux bars du Mandalay Bay Resort, Astoria regarde inexpressive le fond de son verre de martini blanc quand le frottement du tabouret à côté d'elle la fait revenir sur terre. Elle jette un coup d'œil au perturbateur et le hasard faisant bien les choses, le perturbateur se trouve être l'homme d'hier soir. Elle lui offre un verre pour s'excuser. Il entame la conversation. Un verre devient dix et ils finissent complétement pétés au point de se retrouver dans une chapelle, mariés par un sosie de Marylin Monroe.

Épisode 3 : Hum… Et bien… Rien... Il n'y a rien à dire car ils ne sont pas sortis de leur chambre et ont célébré leur nuit de noce pendant un long moment. Spoiler : contenu interdit au moins de 18 ans. Information totalement inutile mais qui a son importance car ce sont des humains… : ils ont commandé plusieurs fois du homard et des brownies au room service.

Épisode 4 : Les nouveaux mariés jouent aux parfaits touristes : visite du Strip, tour de gondole au Venetian, shooting devant le panneau de Vegas, repas romantique suivi d'un dessert au Sugar Factory.

Épisode 5 : Chambre d'Astoria, Thomas se réveille. En allant dans la salle de bain luxueuse en marbre, il découvre que sa chevelure blonde est plusieurs teintes plus claires. Astoria arrive près lui, l'enlace et se met à l'appeler « Drago ». Une dispute éclate, des vases sont brisés, Astoria finit par avouer avoir versé du jus de citron sur les cheveux de son mari, Thomas prend ses affaires et déclare ne plus vouloir la voir, Astoria pleure à chaudes larmes, Thomas claque la porte et la laisse seule.

Épisode 6 : L'avocat d'Astoria débarque à la première heure à Vegas avec les papiers du divorce. Pas de cris, pas de larmes mais une petite somme versée sur le compte en banque ainsi qu'un contrat de mannequinat pour son ex-mari, qui a tapé dans l'œil d'une maison de haute couture.

THE END

(Fin de la netteté d'esprit d'Astoria Greengrass)

.

 **A + B = Couple**

Quand je vous disais que le mois de février est propice à l'amour… Comme si Cupidon en plus de pointer sa flèche un peu partout, et pas forcément sur la bonne personne (mais ça c'est une autre histoire….), se disait qu'il devait faire les trois-quarts de son boulot à cette période.

Bref tout ça pour vous dire que les nouveaux Jay-Z et Beyoncé britanniques sont nés !

Angélina Johnson et Blaise Zabini, les deux stars du rap-R&B, sont en couple.

Quelques photos par-ci sur Facebook, quelques photos par-là sur Instagram les montrant à la même soirée puis dans le même complexe hôtelier en vacances. Les idiots diront pur hasard mais non c'était juste le début d'une histoire.

Maintenant la chose à savoir est : est-ce un coup de pub manigancé par leurs managers pour augmenter encore plus leurs popularités façon Kim Kardashian et Kanye West ou est-ce vraiment un coup de foudre ?

oOo

 **Le saviez-vous ?**

Le premier ministre **Kingsley Shacklebolt** adorait fumer des pétards à l'université. On raconte qu'il était un si grand consommateur qu'on le surnommait « Kingsmoky ».

 **Blaise Zabini** a pris sa première cuite à 13 ans.

 **Drago Malefoy** est capable de résoudre un rubik's cube en moins de soixante-cinq secondes. Sérieux c'est possible de faire ce genre de chose quand on est blond ? Car la brune que je suis n'arrive même pas à faire une face…

oOo

 **On a vu :**

 **Luna Lovegood** emménager chez **Lucius Malefoy**. Elle avait en tout deux valises ainsi que quelques cartons remplis de babioles spirituelles et inutiles. Oui oui vous avez bien lu : deux valises. Ce qui s'explique par le fait qu'elle se balade nue la moitié de sa vie.

 **Fred** et **Georges Weasley** être expulsés d'une soirée car ils avaient commencé une bataille de nourriture. J'ai reçu de la gelée dans les cheveux bande d'imbécile ! Vous me le paierez !

 **Sirius Black** sortir une poupée gonflable à son effigie, le résultat est pour le moins troublant…

 **Cho Chang** craquer son pantalon au niveau des fesses lors d'une virée shopping.

 **Théodore Nott** tenir la main avec un jeune homme en sortant de son appartement et lors de ses balades à Hyde Park plusieurs jours d'affilés. Coming-out en vue ?

…

On se retrouve le mois prochain mes petits bichons d'amour ! Merci à mes fans de m'avoir envoyé des boîtes de chocolats, j'en ai tellement que grâce à vous je n'aurai pas besoin d'en acheter pour ma famille à Noël.

* * *

 **Je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures scandaleuses du petit monde de son altesse Pansy :)**


	8. Mars 2018

**Résumé :** Moi Pansy Parkinson je vous jure de vous révéler toute la vérité sur la vie pas si belle et doré des célébrités de Londres. Tous les mois je vous raconte les véritables vilains petits secrets de vos idoles. Vous les aimez mais vous aimez encore plus les voir être rabaissés.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, tout le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling

 **Bêta :** Pauu-Aya

 **Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien en ce week-end de Pâques, ne manger pas trop de chocolat ;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jingle * Ta da da ta taaaaaa ! *

Bonjour et bienvenus à Fake News votre édition spéciale en ce premier avril. Aujourd'hui, moi, la sublissime et incroyablement talentueuse Pansy Parkinson qui a un peu trop sniffé de colle lors de sa dernière soirée… va vous présenter les dernières rumeurs qu'elle a entendu de personnes ayant encore plus sniffé qu'elle.

Enfer et damnation, **Molly Weasley** est de nouveau enceinte et va peupler notre pauvre terre d'un rouquin en plus.

À force de ne manger que des graines et d'être en communion avec la nature **Luna Lovegood** s'est transformée en écureuil. Elle serait actuellement en train de batifoler avec ses pairs à Central Park.

Les parents d' **Harry Potter** ne seraient pas morts, ils seraient en réalité partis jouer les faux incas au Matchu Picchu.

 **Drago Malefoy** est né hermaphrodite, ce n'est qu'à douze ans qu'il a décidé qui il voulait être.

 **Lavande Brown** aurait un cerveau avec un QI élevé. Jouer les imbéciles serait un rôle qu'elle se donne pour faire le buzz. Si c'est le cas mission réussie Brown car tu es vraiment la fille la plus bête que je connaisse.

Maintenant place aux vrais potins du mois de mars car votre journaliste préférée en a marre d'écrire des inepties surtout que les effets de la colle sont partis...

À vous les studios !

Ta da da ta taaaaaa ! *

oOo

 **It's my birthday and I spend my money**

Je vais vous parler un peu de ma fête d'anniversaire qui pourrait être placée dans les faits divers du New York Times ou de la Gazette tellement elle fut mémorable, du moins les parties dont je me souviens.

Pourquoi ai-je décidé d'en faire un « potin » ? Tout simplement parce que je fais ce que je veux, que c'est mon article et que je suis narcissique.

Imaginez une grande villa ayant comme panorama la magnifique plage de Malibu (que j'ai louée pour l'occasion car je n'allais pas laisser des mains pleines de germes toucher et ruiner la décoration de mon loft…).

Imaginez des murs en marbre dans chaque salle de bain, des meubles en bois luxueux, un bar rempli de tous les alcools possibles (ainsi qu'une jolie réserve à la cave), un gigantesque canapé et un écran géant dans le salon ainsi qu'une cuisine équipée à la dernière pointe de la technologie. Vous voyez tout cet éclat, cette pureté et ce chic qui imprègne les lieux ?

Et bien vous pouvez dès à présent oublier l'idée que vous vous en êtes fait car au petit matin la villa était devenu un champ de bataille : des confettis éparpillés par milliers sur le sol, des ballons éclatés, des coussins éventrés et quelques meubles cassés. Merci à vous les jumeaux… Je sais que c'est vous qui êtes responsables de la casse.

Voici ce dont je me rappelle entre le moment où j'ai bu mon premier verre et celui où je me suis réveillée sur le tapis de ma chambre. Je me répète mais mes souvenirs sont limités donc vous vous contenterez de ce que je vous donnerai.

Je portais une magnifique robe noire courte et asymétrique venant de chez Dior, le DJ passait des musiques et les serveurs torses nus passaient entre les invités pour les engraisser de petits fours et remplir leurs veines de champagne. Ceci n'étant que les prémices d'un repas chic et raffiné car je ne cesserai jamais de me répéter à ce sujet : il est impératif de manger avant de picoler comme un trou.

Quand mon gâteau d'anniversaire est arrivé (un superbe gâteau sur plusieurs étages noir et or, matelassé comme un sac Chanel) et que j'ai soufflé mes bougies, Angelina Johnson et Blaise Zabini nous ont fait un show case privé, nous présentant en exclusivité leur nouvel album en duo. À ce stade de la soirée une bouteille et demie de champagne et pas mal de shooters faisaient connaissance avec du gâteau au chocolat dans mon estomac.

Ensuite c'est là que mes souvenirs deviennent flous. En gros, je me souviens avoir pas mal dansé, j'ai joué et montré ma culotte dans le château gonflable quand je suis tombée avec Daphné, j'ai vomi, j'ai vu les jumeaux jeter leur sœur dans l'océan, ce qui a entraîné un bain de minuit pour pas mal d'invités, j'ai demandé aux serveurs de nous servir en caleçon, j'ai pleuré car j'ai cassé mon talon, j'ai revomi et… je suppose que je me suis endormie. Fin de l'histoire.

Oh j'oubliais ! Ne croyez surtout pas cette vieille arriviste décrépit de Rita Steeker qui s'est introduite illégalement à ma soirée. Elle raconte partout que j'ai embrassé Ronald Weasley, ce qui est absolument faux ! Vous m'imaginez moi avec ce rouquin ?! N'importe quoi… Comment suis-je sûre qu'une telle chose n'est pas arrivée ? Car j'étais encore lucide quand j'ai enterré le visage de Rita dans le sable.

 **Ne faites pas d'enfant**

Voici un exemple de chose qui me fait détester encore plus les enfants. Bon il est vrai que ceux-là ont dépassé le stade ''bave et morve au nez'' mais quand je constate que les adolescents sont les pires créatures au monde et que de tels spécimens pourraient un jour sortir de mon utérus… Ben je peux vous garantir que cela me donne zéro libido et une folle envie de porter une ceinture de chasteté électrifiée qui ne peut pas être enlevée. Attendez si elle est électrifiée ça veut dire que je ne pourrais pas prendre de bain sans mourir ? Après réflexion une ceinture de chasteté basique en métal fera l'affaire.

Depuis la révélation de sa virginité perdue avec le cousin de Zacharias Smith alors qu'elle portait une bague de pureté, mademoiselle Gabrielle Delacour a commencé à s'intéresser aux bad boy. Plus précisément à un bad boy aux cheveux bleus. Il n'y a pas longtemps, ils étaient verts mais merci seigneur il a changé ! Ce vert kaki était immonde !

Le jeune Teddy Lupin a tapé dans l'œil de la jolie française et l'a entraînée dans ses déboires festifs. Leurs dernières soirées au Célestium s'est d'ailleurs très mal finie.

Teddy avait bu beaucoup plus que de raison, il a donc laissé le volant à la blonde qui, je le rappelle, est mineure… Ayant elle aussi un peu trop consommé d'alcool, plutôt que de prendre les ronds-points normalement, elle a jugé que c'était plus amusant de les traverser en plein milieu. Des traces de pneus ont été vues en plein milieu de deux ronds-points. RIP à vous jolis plants de camélias.

S'il n'y avait eu que cette malencontreuse bêtise d'ivrogne sans permis, cela passerait sauf qu'au lieu de finir la soirée dans un lit king size, ils ont fini leurs trajets dans la vitrine d'un magasin Desigual. Merci à toi dieu de la mode d'avoir fait en sorte qu'ils n'atterrissent pas dans la façade de Chanel car si ça avait été le cas, je vous aurai éclaté la tête avec mes Louboutins bande d'imbéciles ! Prenez un taxi la prochaine fois ! Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez pauvre et que vous ne pouviez pas vous le permettre…

Teddy et Gabrielle passeront bientôt devant un juge pour répondre de leurs actes. Tout ce que je peux vous dire pour l'instant c'est que Gabrielle risque de payer une énorme amende et de ne pas pouvoir passer un examen avant des années.

 **Montre-moi tes abdos chéri**

L'un des sportifs les plus connus va prendre sa retraite et changer de carrière pour probablement être encore plus riche en devenant acteur de film d'action.

Allez petit jeu !

Je suis multimédaillés en natation et j'ai remporté quatre médailles d'or lors des derniers Jeux Olympiques. Je suis beau, grand, brun, mes pectoraux et mes abdos sont en béton. Je suis l'égérie des caleçons Calvin Klein, dans ma dernière pub une goutte de lait commence sa course à la commissure de mes lèvres pour finir sur ma plaquette de chocolat (je rêve d'être cette goutte de lait) mais surtout l'élément le plus important est que je suis bulgare. Je suis ? Je suis ? Viktor Krum bien sûr !

En réalité si j'écris cet article ce n'est pas parce que c'est un fait d'actualité très intéressant mais parce que je souhaite lancer une pétition et que j'ai besoin de votre soutien.

Je désire qu'une clause soit insérée dans chacun de ses contrats, stipulant que dans ses films nous ayons le plaisir d'apercevoir son corps d'Apollon grec pendant minimum dix minutes.

Si cette idée vous plaît merci de cliquer sur ce lien :

oOo

 **Le saviez-vous ?**

Avant de poster une photo sur les réseaux sociaux **Hermione Granger** prend au minimum vingt photos. La raison ? Il lui faut au moins ça pour se décider à le faire car elle ne se trouve ni belle ni photogénique. C'est une blague j'espère ?! Allo Granger ! Tu es une des filles les plus canons qui existe ! Même moi je te dirais oui si tu voulais me pécho !

On a tous tendance à emmagasiner une tonne de choses qui au final peut virer à la collection. **Albus Dumbledore** lui collectionne les machines à écrire et les stylos plumes. Il possède une cinquantaine de machines et pas moins de trois cents stylos plumes dans une vitrine de son bureau.

oOo

 **On a vu :**

 **Padma Patil** avoir un ventre anormalement rond… Enceinte ou prise de poids ? Seigneur, il est vrai que je ne crois pas en toi habituellement mais s'il te plaît fait qu'elle soit juste grosse, je ne supporterai pas de savoir qu'un enfant soit créé par cette décérébrée. Si tu m'écoutes je promets de ne m'acheter qu'une seule paire de chaussures au lieu de la dizaine habituelle ce mois-ci. Merci.

 **Bellatrix Lestrange** entrer dans les studios Wizard Bros pour signer son contrat de « _Bellatrix et ses prétendants_ ». Le tournage devrait malheureusement commencer d'ici peu.

 **Fred Weasley** faire du vélo avec son jumeau et le pousser dans un fossé. **Fred** était hilare tandis que **Georges** , lui, se retrouvait les quatre fers en l'air dans les orties. Pour se venger **Georges** a rempli le lit de **Fred** de poil à gratter.

 **Ron Weasley** se peindre le corps en vert pour la Saint Patrick. Dommage pour lui, il a pris une peinture indélébile. Cela va faire une semaine qu'il ressemble à Hulk. Enfin un Hulk anorexique…

 **Daphné Greengrass** se balader en maillot de bain dans les rues de Miami car elle avait la flemme de remettre sa robe.

Mes poussins en guimauve on se retrouve bientôt pour se moquer des stars que vous aimez tant. Bisous bisous.

* * *

 **Je suis à la recherche d'un.e bêta fort.e en orthographe et conjugaison pour corriger des fics longues que je suis en train d'écrire. Pour info je ne pense pas vous donner trop de travail car j'écris à la vitesse extrêmement rapide d'un escargot Si vous êtes intéressé ou que vous connaissez quelqu'un qui pourrais le faire merci de m'envoyer un petit message. Dites-moi aussi si vous avez aimé le chapitre de ce mois-ci.**

 **A bientôt !**


	9. Avril 2018

**Résumé :** Moi Pansy Parkinson je vous jure de vous révéler toute la vérité sur la vie pas si belle et doré des célébrités de Londres. Tous les mois je vous raconte les véritables vilains petits secrets de vos idoles. Vous les aimez mais vous aimez encore plus les voir être rabaissés.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, tout le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling

 **Bêta :** Pauu-Aya

 **Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? Moi plutôt bien même si je me les caille ! Je ne sais pas où vous habitez mais chez moi il fait 5 degrés et je suis présentement emmitoufler sous deux couvertures. Bon je vais arrêter tout de suite de parler du temps sinon vous allez penser que je ne suis qu'une petite vieille ^^

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Bonjour et bienvenus chez moi et plus précisément dans ma cuisine.

Aujourd'hui, je vais vous mitonner des petits plats dignes d'un chef trois étoiles.

Ce mois-ci, je vais vous faire déguster une entrée épicée et violente, un plat tout en douceur, un plateau de fromages rempli de faits divers et un dessert savoureux réclamé avec un grand sourire à chaque fin de repas.

Installez-vous devant votre écran, servez-vous une coupe de champagne - ou de cidre si vous êtes pauvre, calez-vous bien dans votre canapé et profitez.

Attention, il se peut que vous soyez pris d'une envie fulgurante de potins supplémentaires : chose impossible sinon adieu la taille 34 ! Ne craquez pas, soyez forts, d'autres arriveront le mois prochain.

oOo

 **Nez cassé et autres petits bobos**

Ils étaient beaux, ils étaient ensemble depuis peu et ils avaient l'air de s'aimer, pourtant cela n'a pas empêché une atroce dispute d'éclater.

La trouble-fête, l'immonde coupable, la briseuse de couple et autres qualificatifs peu élogieux… s'appelle : Cho Chang.

C'est un fait bien connu : notre mannequin asiatique a toujours eu le feu aux fesses et ne s'en est jamais caché. Alors, quand en boîte de nuit son regard a croisé les prunelles noires de Blaise Zabini, ses hormones se sont mises en ébullition et elle décida d'en faire ses quatre heures.

Et croyez-moi, draguer le mec d'Angelina Johnson est bien la seule et unique chose à ne pas faire si vous tenez à la vie.

La tigresse Angelina a le sang chaud et a perdu tout self-control en voyant Cho passer sensuellement son index sur le bras du métis de bas en haut, tout en lui susurrant des petits mots doux à l'oreille, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de déplaire au rappeur…

Furieuse, la chanteuse poussa violemment Cho en arrière la faisant tomber sur l'un des canapés. Blaise, voulant calmer un peu le jeu et surtout la fureur de sa copine, retint in extrémis l'un des bras d'Angélina qui était prête à se jeter sur l'asiatique. Pas de chance pour lui, le poing destiné à Cho finit dans le nez parfait du beau métis. Loin d'être choquée par son geste ou prise de remord, Angelina gifla Blaise avant de le pousser à son tour. Adieu jolie chemise blanche, maintenant tu es d'un grenat éclatant.

N'ayant pas oublié la mannequin qui tentait de se faufiler le plus loin possible du volcan Angelina, cette dernière l'attrapa par les cheveux, la plaqua par terre et la frappa au visage, lui éclatant la lèvre et la pommette.

Vous voyez, je n'exagérais pas quand je disais de ne jamais toucher aux mecs d'Angelina ! Une fois que c'est fini vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez mais pendant qu'elle est avec, n'y songez pas une seule seconde. Il est vrai que sa colère surdimensionnée est en partie due à la réputation de Cho mais tout de même…

Résultat des courses : Angelina est interdite d'entrée dans le club « Laviticus », elle a écopé de travaux d'intérêt général et d'une ordonnance de restriction pendant trois mois à la suite de la plainte de Cho. Je lui conseillerais également de suivre des cours de gestion de la colère. Blaise, quant à lui, a deux magnifiques cocards dus à son nez cassé et un joli pansement sur celui-ci.

Bien évidemment tous les deux ne sont plus ensemble.

.

 **Baby on board**

Croyez-le ou non mais j'entretiens de très bon rapport avec notre joviale et incroyable optimiste Luna Lovegood. Même si je me moque souvent d'elle, nous savons toutes les deux que ce n'est que de la taquinerie.

Enfin bref. Je ne suis pas là pour vous parler de mes amitiés avec le gratin de Londres et des autres contrées mais d'un sujet qui va vous faire jaser.

Lors de ma dernière visite au manoir Malefoy-Lovegood pour un brunch, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en allant aux toilettes de tomber sur un test de grossesse utilisé qui me paraissait positif.

Au début j'ai cru avoir mal interprété le résultat vu le nombre pharamineux de cocktails mimosa que j'avais ingurgité… Oui j'étais encore en train de picoler et alors ?! Les brunchs c'est fait pour ça ! Les adultes mangent et picolent pendant que les enfants jouent entre eux et à la fin du repas tout le monde fait la sieste. Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est une merveilleuse invention ? Je disais donc - avant de m'égarer sur les bienfaits du brunch - que je n'étais pas sûre du résultat alors je me suis retrouvée à farfouiller dans la poubelle à la recherche de la notice d'utilisation et, malgré ma vision trouble en lisant les petites lignes, le test s'est bien avéré être positif.

Je me suis donc demandé qui parmi les invités pouvait être enceinte ?

Pour commencer : pas moi. Je ne voyais pas non plus Ginny, Daphné ou Millicent venir au manoir et apporter un test de grossesse en se disant « _Tiens ! Et si je faisais ça là-bas ! C'est tellement plus original que de le faire dans mes propres toilettes !_ ».

Il ne me restait alors que deux possibilités : notre coupable était soit Luna, soit Hermione qui a passé le week-end en compagnie de son chéri chez ses beaux-parents. Luna étant plus jeune qu'elle, c'est assez cocasse non ?

Après une intense réflexion qui a d'ailleurs fait s'évaporer toute trace d'alcool dans mon sang, j'ai essayé de me remémorer si nos charmantes accusées avaient bu de l'alcool ou non, ou s'il y avait eu un tripotage de ventre de façon maternel. Verdict : il va falloir que je sois plus attentive à la gestuelle des gens qui m'entourent et que j'arrête de me concentrer uniquement sur leurs vêtements et les mots qui sortent de leurs bouches car je n'ai rien remarqué.

Une fois redescendue, je fis fi des moqueries m'entourant comme « _Ah bah Pans' te voilà enfin ! J'ai cru que tu t'étais encore endormi la tête posé sur la cuvette ! Hahaha !_ » et je me concentrai sur chacun des gestes que nos deux protagonistes faisaient.

Une fois quasiment sûre de savoir qui sera la future maman, je la pris à part et parla un peu avec elle. Mon intuition ne m'a pas fait défaut et je sais donc qui a un polichinelle dans le tiroir. Sauf que ! Je ne vous le dirai pas tant qu'elle ne se sentira pas prête à le dévoiler. Ne soyez pas choqués ! Je sais tenir ma langue. Enfin des fois…

Alors sur qui misez-vous ? La mignonne petite blonde nudiste dont l'esprit appartient à un autre monde ou la brune au visage d'ange ayant un QI digne Einstein ?

oOo

 **Le saviez-vous ?**

On la savait intelligente mais pas à ce point **:** **Hermione Granger** est sortie major de sa promo au lycée et à l'université.

 **Seamus Finnigan** a été champion d'escrime dans son enfance. Il a remporté deux fois la médaille nationale.

Notre petite **Susan Bones** a été une miss, mais attention pas n'importe laquelle ! Certaines sont Miss Grande-Bretagne, d'autres Miss Univers… Mais pas Susan, non, elle, elle a été élue Miss fête de la saucisse quand elle avait quinze ans.

oOo

 **On a vu :**

 **Harry Potter** faire son grand retour en studio après son énième cure de désintoxe, avec des textes écrits par lui-même, pour une fois… Va-t-il nous parler de sa souffrance d'être orphelin, de ses déboires de junkie ou bien de son MST quand il avait 17 ans ? Oups j'ai gaffé.

 **Luna Lovegood** déclarer dans une interview que son meilleur ami était un écureuil prénommé Tubercule.

 **Narcissa Black** sortir d'une clinque de chirurgie esthétique avec une expression figée pas du tout naturelle et des lèvres plus épaisses que d'habitude. Le botox fait encore des ravages... Si une petite ride te tracasse ma vieille, fais-toi faire un lifting ça dure plus longtemps.

 **Neville Londubat** se recevoir une crotte de pigeon sur l'épaule en sortant du Starbucks. Pour une fois il n'est pas si malchanceux, elle aurait pu atterrir dans son café…

...

On se retrouve le mois prochain pour de nouveaux potins. XOXO

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :) A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures made in Pansy.**


	10. Mai 2018

**Résumé :** Moi Pansy Parkinson je vous jure de vous révéler toute la vérité sur la vie pas si belle et doré des célébrités de Londres. Tous les mois je vous raconte les véritables vilains petits secrets de vos idoles. Vous les aimez mais vous aimez encore plus les voir être rabaissés.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, tout le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling

 **Bêta :** Pauu-Aya

 **Blabla de l'auteur** : Ooops désolé pour le petit retard mais je dois avouer que j'avais totalement oublié que j'avais un chapitre à poster J'espère que je me ferais pardonner avec les potins de notre chère Pansy.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Dans la vie j'ai quatre passions : la vodka, la mode, les ragots et les fesses de Zac Effron. Grâce à la première, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que d'ici quelques mois je serai bientôt l'auteur d'un merveilleux livre de cocktails colorés. Vous pourrez réaliser mes cocktails préférés avec mes ingrédients secrets en un tour de main. Chacun ayant été préparé et testé par mes soins. Préparez-vous à être aussi alcoolisés que moi très prochainement ! Croyez-moi vous n'allez pas être déçus.

Pour la deuxième et la troisième je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit…

Concernant la quatrième, sachez qu'elles sont dix fois plus belles, fermes et musclées en vrai qu'à la télé. Imaginez : Shanghai, une avant-première, des stars par dizaines, du champagne, moi portant une robe bleu clair avec un décolleté dans le dos signée Elie Saab, Zac pas très loin de ma personne et une de mes mains un peu baladeuse... Quel moment magique… Oh pardon, je commence à m'égarer et à baver telle une adolescente.

Je vais aller regarder High School Musical !

oOo

La main dans le sac

La starlette à la peau de porcelaine qui ne fait rien de ses journées à part poster des photos d'elle en petite tenue quand elle ne joue pas les égéries pour la marque « _Freckles_ » a été chopée la main dans le sac lors de son voyage à Los Angeles.

Ginny Weasley a été arrêtée par la sécurité du grand magasin Westfield Topanga qui la suspectait de vol à l'étalage. À l'intérieur de son magnifique sac cabas Céline couleur turquoise, se trouvait plus de 6 000 dollars de marchandise. Elle a entre autres kidnappé un pull en cachemire Marc Jacobs, deux écharpes et une chemise Burberry, une paire de lunettes Versace et une jupe en daim Gucci. Pourtant ces pauvres vêtements ne demandaient qu'une seule chose : qu'on les achète !

Connaissant le montant de son contrat « _Freckles_ » je peux vous garantir que notre rouquine avait largement de quoi se les payer…

La cadette Weasley a écopé d'une amande de 10 000 dollars et de 200 heures de travaux d'intérêt général. Le magasin a également demandé à ce qu'elle bénéficie d'un suivi psychologique, sans ça elle ne pourra remettre un pied dans l'enseigne de luxe.

Par la suite, Ginny a démenti les accusations sur les réseaux sociaux disant que quelqu'un avait probablement dû lui faire une mauvaise blague car ce sac ne lui appartenait même pas. Sauf que ma chérie, j'avais déjà vu ce magnifique accessoire sur l'une de tes précédentes photos Instagram…

C'est pas sympa de prendre tes fans pour des imbéciles Weaslette...

.

 **Diva hystérique**

Cela faisait un moment qu'on n'avait pas entendu parler de Fleur Delacour et de son comportement de diva, son humiliation lors de la fashion week de septembre dernier l'ayant légèrement refroidie. Laissez-moi vous rafraichir la mémoire : lors de son défilé pour Tommy Hilfiger, Fleur était perchée sur des talons aiguilles vertigineux et était tombée du podium, se fracturant la cheville et l'obligeant à garder un plâtre pendant deux mois. Quel moment magique… Il me suffit d'y repenser pour avoir immédiatement un grand sourire plaqué sur mon visage.

À l'hôtel Four Seasons de New York, la française avait réservé une suite afin qu'elle et plusieurs de ses amies proches puissent se préparer pour le Met Gala. Fleur se faisait faire des ondulations par son coiffeur personnel, Jean-Baptiste De La Coquillette, qui la suit à chacun de ses déplacements. Car d'après elle aucun autre coiffeur n'est assez digne pour toucher ses précieuses mèches blondes… Saviez-vous qu'elle avait également un porteur de verre qui la fait boire à la paille dès qu'elle claque des doigts ? J'ai songé à engager une personne à ce poste pour être à mon service mais je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de siroter un martini olive avec une paille. Cela enlève tout le chic de cette boisson.

Après en avoir fini de s'admirer dans le miroir, madame accro à son téléphone portable partit à sa recherche pour vérifier le nombre de vue sur son compte Snapchat. Quelle ne fut pas son malheur en ne le voyant pas sur la coiffeuse en face d'elle.

Fleur se tourna alors vers la maquilleuse et commença à lui hurler dessus tout en la pointant du doigt et à l'accuser d'avoir volé son téléphone. La pauvre malheureuse se ratatina sur place et commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux, jurant de son innocence. Plus l'employé niait, plus Fleur devenait hystérique. La blonde furieuse se rua sur la table basse et jeta le vase en cristal contre le mur en jurant que si elle ne lui rendait pas son téléphone ça serait sa tête qui finirait contre le mur. Tremblante de peur la jeune femme courut hors de la suite laissant tout son matériel à disposition des mains destructrices de la française.

Jean-Baptiste ne connaissant que trop bien le caractère explosif de sa patronne, chercha sur la coiffeuse pour voir si son téléphone n'avait pas été dissimulé sous un objet. Il ne fut pas étonné de le trouver sous le set de pinceaux de la maquilleuse. _« Fleur ne cherche jamais rien, tout doit être devant ses yeux et il faut absolument qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de tendre le bras de plus de vingt centimètres. »_ Il s'avança vers elle et lui colla son téléphone devant ses yeux. La folle dingue se calma immédiatement et poussa un petit cri de joie en enserrant son bien contre elle. Elle retourna s'installer et reprit le cours de sa vie comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Sa tenue pour le gala dont, je le rappelle, le thème était « _Corps célestes : mode et imagerie catholique_ » ? Une robe blanche près du corps, une longue cape en dentelle et une auréole la faisant ressembler à un ange. Vu son comportement je dirais plutôt qu'elle est un démon déguisé en ange… Ou que son vrai prénom est Lucifer.

.

 **Bellatrix et ses prétendants**

Je n'ai pas pour habitude de dire ce genre de chose ni encore moins de me répéter mais, sachez mes agneaux, que si j'écris sur cette stupide émission c'est parce que je vous aime bien. Oui moi Pansy Parkinson aime autre chose que son reflet dans le miroir. Je me trouve particulièrement jolie aujourd'hui d'ailleurs !

L'émission va commencer d'ici peu et j'ai réussi à avoir en exclusivité la liste des suicidaires qui ont eu envie de jouer les prétendants.

Êtes-vous prêts à connaître les noms de ces pauvres garçons ? Si c'est le cas et que vous n'avez pas peur d'être spoilés, je vous laisse lire les descriptions de ces messieurs (que j'ai classés en fonction de leurs chances de séduire la sorcière d'Hollywood) ci-dessous. Sinon merci de passer à la rubrique suivante.

Rodrigo : 36 ans, brun, tatoueur, d'origine colombienne, il a parcouru le monde et s'est spécialisé dans les tatouages morbides après avoir vu un passant se faire percuter par un bus. Sur son mollet se trouve le portrait de notre cher Bella dont il est fan depuis des années.

Billy Bob : 42 ans, brun, les cheveux longs, peintre et chanteur de métal à ses heures perdues, il se produit plus dans son garage que dans des salles de concert. Il a fait plusieurs vernissages qui n'ont pas remporté un franc succès auprès du public avec ses toiles représentant des cadavres d'animaux.

Jasper : 54 ans, blond, croque-mort. Ai-je besoin d'en dire plus ?

Al : 50 ans, brun, ingénieur, il a eu une révélation en voyant un clip de Marilyn Manson et depuis il lui voue une passion dévorante au point d'être devenu un de ses sosies officiels. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais je ne regardais jamais cet homme dans les yeux…

Hunter : 25 ans, brun, cuisinier au look gothique et tatouage tribal sur les bras, il a ouvert son restaurant il y a peu et ne prépare que des plats de couleur noir. Pour se faire, il met de l'encre de seiche partout. D'après ses dires, cela ne change pas la saveur mais met le cerveau de ses clients en éveil, les forçant à se concentrer sur le goût et non l'apparence.

Mark : 38 ans, blond, entomologiste, il a une passion toute particulière pour les bousiers que personne ne comprend, pas même ses collègues. Alors qu'il était étudiant il avait la fâcheuse tendance à passer ses week-ends en forêt, nu, à la recherche d'insectes qu'il pourrait épingler sur son mur. Cela ne gênait personne jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe et dévale une pente pour atterrir dans un camp de scout…

Kenny : 33 ans, chauve, chômeur ascendant Tanguy, il vit depuis toujours chez sa mère car il « attend la bonne avant de s'envoler du nid maternel ». Apparemment il attend également qu'un travail lui tombe dessus par miracle car il n'a jamais travaillé de sa vie. Je ne vous cache pas qu'à part pour jouer au looser et à la victime je ne sais pas pourquoi il a été retenu au casting.

Joe : 47 ans, roux, informaticien, il a l'air un peu chiant, éteint et insensible à ce qui l'entoure. L'orange n'ayant jamais été la couleur fétiche de Bellatrix je ne mise vraiment pas sur lui… À moins que de le voir avaler des pilules d'antidépresseur encore plus vite qu'un rapport entre deux lapins ne la fasse craquer…

Alors, avez-vous toujours hâte de voir cette incroyable émission être diffusée ? Moi toujours pas.

oOo

 **Le saviez-vous ?**

Avant d'être une star, **Lavande Brown** était barmaid et a servi un verre à **Severus Rogue** qui lui a conseillé de se refaire les seins. Ce qu'elle a fait, et pour notre plus grand malheur elle est devenue célèbre.

 **Théodore Nott** et **Drago Malefoy** ont été dans la même fraternité et ont été colocataires à l'université.

oOo

 **On a vu :**

Une fan de **Ron Weasley** – sérieux il en a vraiment ? – poster sur son compte Instagram une photo d'elle et de sa « star » préférée. Sur cette photographie peu flatteuse, on peut voir un gros morceau de salade coincé entre les dents de notre rouquin. Cette photo a déjà été likée 1 620 084 fois depuis sa parution. C'est presque autant qu'une photo de Kim Kardashian à poil !

 **Drago Malefoy** et **Hermione Granger** accumuler les disputes. Plage, restaurant, concert, … aucun lieu n'est épargné.

 **Lavande Brown** déclarer qu'elle était une fille de joie. Car pour elle être une fille de joie c'est être une fille joyeuse. No comment.

 **Théodore Nott** complétement ivre à un karaoké en train de chanter « I Want It That Way » des Backstreet Boys. Le pire c'est qu'il a tout déchiré.

 **Luna Lovegood** vomir tripes et boyaux dans les massifs de fleur lors de sa balade quotidienne dans le parc Malefoy.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message je réponds à chacun d'eux :)**


	11. Juin 2018

**Résumé :** Moi Pansy Parkinson je vous jure de vous révéler toute la vérité sur la vie pas si belle et doré des célébrités de Londres. Tous les mois je vous raconte les véritables vilains petits secrets de vos idoles. Vous les aimez mais vous aimez encore plus les voir être rabaissés.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, tout le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling

 **Bêta :** Pauu-Aya

 **Blabla de l'auteur** : Vous savez que vous êtes des petits chanceux ? Et oui ! Car j'ai déménagéet je n'ai récupéré internet qu'hier ! Il y a eu tellement de problème de connexion que même l'installateur d'Orange a cru qu'il allait devoir revenir la semaine prochaine. Mais non il a assuré et grâce à lui je suis redevenue l'heureuse propriétaire d'une connexion internet perdu dans les méandres du réseau depuis deux semaines.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Réponses aux review anonymes :**

Guest : Ouiii Luna va avoir des bébés ! Merci :)

Rayan : Mais derien :)

* * *

Aloha mes biquets ! Aloha car je vous écris depuis Honolulu. Quelle île magnifique ! Si vous avez de l'argent comme moi foncez, sinon, je vous conseille d'ouvrir une page Google, de taper « Waikiki Beach » dans votre barre de recherche et de pleurer des larmes de jalousie. Pour les plus masochistes d'entre vous, consultez ma page Instagram.

Du soleil, des plages de sable fin, une eau translucide, des surfeurs canons aux corps d'athlètes, un bronzage d'enfer, boire un verre et être bourrée deux fois plus vite à cause de la chaleur, la possibilité de passer quatre-vingt-dix pourcents de son temps en maillot de bain sans passer pour une exhibitionniste.

Que demander de plus ? Qu'il fasse beau en décembre en Angleterre ? Non là c'est trop demander…

Je laisse la place aux potins du mois car j'ai un massage aux pierres chaudes qui m'attend, suivi d'un rencard avec un sauveteur à la Mitch Bushannon (mais en beaucoup plus mignon et jeune), il m'a sauvée après que j'ai bu la tasse car un imbécile de surfeur au QI aussi développé qu'un bigorneau m'a fait tomber de ma planche.

XOXO

oOo

 **Trois pour le prix d'un**

Après mon petit sondage d'avril dans lequel je vous demandais qui entre Hermione et Luna pouvait bien avoir une brioche dans le four, vous avez été nombreux à y répondre et voici le résultat de vos votes :

Hermione Granger : 39 %

Luna Lovegood : 61 %

Malgré l'âge avancé de Lucius Malefoy qui lui donnerait plus un statut de grand-père que de jeune papa, beaucoup d'entre vous ont supposé qu'il avait mis notre jeune ingénue enceinte et vous avez raison !

Fraîchement sortie du gynécologue, Luna m'a envoyé un petit message pour m'annoncer que son fœtus se portait bien ainsi que l'échographie de sa progéniture. Et là ! Quelle n'a pas été ma surprise en regardant cette photo floue que jamais personne ne comprend, j'ai remarqué un petit détail que notre chère blonde avait omis de me dire… Il n'y avait pas une tâche noire mais trois !

Luna et Lucius vont avoir des triplés ! Des triplés !

Vous vous rendez compte du carnage que va subir le corps de Luna ?! Elle qui était si mince… Pas autant que moi mais quand même…

En réalité cette fille serait tombée enceinte d'octuplés que ça ne m'aurait pas étonnée… Il n'y a qu'elle et Molly Weasley pour être aussi fertiles.

Je souhaite bon courage aux futurs parents car ils en auront bien besoin.

PS aux futurs parents : Ne comptez pas sur moi pour du babysitting. J'ai vraiment autre chose à faire que de sentir l'odeur putride des couches de vos mioches et mes vêtements sont beaucoup trop précieux à mes yeux pour entrer en contact avec un enfant de moins de 8 ans.

.

 **Fast & Furious**

Drago Malefoy a été interpelé par la police à Los Angeles sur l'autoroute 101 pour excès de vitesse au volant de sa Jaguar. Le plus célèbre des blond platine roulait à 175 kilomètre-heure au lieu de 120.

Au moment de son arrestation, il a déclaré au policier qu'il était une star et qu'il avait par conséquent tous les droits ainsi que d'autres florilèges que vous trouverez dans l'interview du policier ci-dessous. Les Malefoy et leur égo surdimensionné… Peut-on trouver un meilleur mot pour les décrire ? Même si on les adore, vous comme moi savons très bien que la réponse est non.

Interview de l'agent Smith : « _Je roulais sur l'autoroute pour rentrer au poste quand j'ai vu une voiture slalomer entre les différentes voies, je l'ai donc tout naturellement pris en chasse. Quand je suis arrivé à sa hauteur, j'ai demandé au conducteur de se ranger sur le côté, ce qu'il a refusé de faire en accélérant. J'ai continué à le pourchasser et au bout d'un moment il s'est arrêté tout seul. Au moment où j'allais descendre de ma moto il est sorti en trombe de sa voiture, il me hurlait dessus pour savoir pourquoi je le poursuivais, qu'il aimerait qu'on le laisse s'amuser tranquillement. Je lui ai demandé de remonter dans son véhicule et de me donner ses papiers. Il est devenu hystérique ! Il vociférait : « Pardon vous me demandez mes papiers à moi ? Regardez bien mon visage ! Je suis Drago Malefoy, la star internationale à laquelle votre bonne femme doit tout le temps penser plutôt qu'à vous. J'ai tous les droits ici et je vous ferai virer si vous osez poser une de vos sales pattes sur moi ! ». Mais moi j'en ai rien à cirer qu'il soit célèbre, je fais mon boulot et c'est tout alors je l'ai plaqué au sol, lui ai mis les menottes et j'ai appelé du renfort._ »

Beau gosse peroxydé a donc écopé d'une amende de 2000 gallions pour « Refus de coopérer et excès de vitesse », d'un retrait temporaire de permis ainsi que d'une sensibilisation sur la vitesse et autres dangers de la route lors de laquelle il a dû passer la journée en fauteuil roulant.

Il faut croire que sa rupture avec Hermione Granger l'a fait vriller alors qu'il en est à l'origine. Quoi vous ne le saviez pas ? Oh mince quelle idiote je fais… j'ai encore gaffé…

.

 **The end**

Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais vous laisser en plan sans vous expliquer le pourquoi du comment ils avaient rompu j'espère ?!

Que toutes les personnes qui pensent que leur séparation est due à mon article soient foudroyées sur place et meurent dans d'atroces souffrances !

La faute revient à Luna et Lucius car ils n'ont pas su retenir leurs pulsions sexuelles totalement débridées. Voilà les vrais coupables !

En mettant la plus célèbre des hippies enceinte, Lucius a fait peur son premier né. Drago ne croyait pas spécialement en la relation qu'entretenait son père avec sa nouvelle belle-mère (Luna être la belle-mère de Drago… cette phrase me fera toujours rire !), mais quand les petits soldats de Lucius ont réussi à fertiliser les ovules de la blonde, beau gosse a pris conscience que lui aussi pouvait devenir papa un jour. Et c'est là où je veux bien prendre 2% des responsabilités qui m'incombent dans la fin de leur couple car j'ai supposé qu'Hermione pouvait l'être… C'est tout ce que je concéderais ! Pour les personnes ayant quelque chose à redire sur mon pourcentage, qu'elles se rappellent de la foudre. Elle peut frapper deux fois au même endroit…

À peine ai-je appris la nouvelle de leur rupture que je me suis précipitée auprès de ma frisée préférée que j'ai retrouvée en pleurs. Entre deux sanglots elle a tenté de m'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

Pour la faire simple et courte : il a eu peur qu'Hermione ait des envies de bébés elle aussi car elle a été très heureuse d'apprendre la grossesse de Luna, ne se sentant pas prêt à pouponner avant des années ni même à être grand frère il a trouvé ça plus simple de la quitter.

Mais pourquoi Drago ? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?! Tu es fou d'elle alors est-ce que ça vaut le coup d'avoir le cœur brisé juste parce que tu ne te sens pas prêt alors qu'elle ne t'a rien demandé ? Non ! Car je te rappelle, petit crétin, qu'avoir des enfants n'est pas du tout la priorité d'Hermione. Personne ne t'oblige à faire comme ton père et d'engrosser qui que ce soit au bout de six mois de relation.

Du côté de notre lâche de blond, j'ai également le regret de vous annoncer que nous sommes de nouveau en présence du petit con prétentieux et égoïste que j'ai connu pendant toute mon enfance. Au point que j'ai envie de le piétiner avec des talons aiguilles dont la semelle est recouverte d'éclat de verre.

Je croise les doigts pour que cette rupture ne soit que temporaire. Je les trouvais tellement mignon ensemble…

Foi de Pansy Parkinson, reine des franges je vais tout faire pour qu'ils se rabibochent !

oOo

 **Le saviez-vous ?**

Avant de monter sur scène **Blaise Zabini** doit toucher quinze fois la patte de lapin qui se trouve sur son porte-clés.

À l'âge de 19 ans, **Nymphadora Tonks** a été virée d'une chaîne de fast food car elle avait jeté une portion de frite sur son manager qui venait de lui peloter les fesses.

oOo

 **On a vu :**

 **Drago Malefoy** et **Hermione Granger** ne pas s'être regardés une seule fois pendant le communiqué de presse présentant leur film « _Younger_ ». L'ambiance était glaciale.

 **Fred** et **Georges Weasley** raser les sourcils de leur frère Ron pendant son sommeil et poster la vidéo de leur méfait sur Youtube. Les gars, vous êtes mes héros !

 **Parvati Patil** et **Lavande Brown** être très très proches l'une de l'autre. Un baiser aurait même était échangé.

 **Millicent Bustrole** en train de sniffer une poudre blanche suspecte.

 **Dean Thomas** faire un scandale à la réception de son hôtel cinq étoiles car le papier toilette dans sa chambre n'était pas assez doux pour son royal fessier.

* * *

 **You can hate me. Je suis prête à entendre toutes vos critiques sur la fin du couple dramione.**


	12. Juillet 2018

**Résumé :** Moi Pansy Parkinson je vous jure de vous révéler toute la vérité sur la vie pas si belle et doré des célébrités de Londres. Tous les mois je vous raconte les véritables vilains petits secrets de vos idoles. Vous les aimez mais vous aimez encore plus les voir être rabaissés.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, tout le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling

 **Bêta :** Pauu-Aya

 **Blabla de l'auteur** : Désolé pour le micro retard... Merci à Audrey Lyuka pour la découverte du couple Marcus/Olivier, j'ai adoré !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

.

Savez-vous ce que je déteste avec les émissions de cuisine type Top Chef ?

Premièrement : je me rends compte que je suis une grosse bouse en cuisine et que jamais je ne serai capable de faire la recette du chili con carne de tête ou de créer un délicieux plat avec des ingrédients qui n'ont rien en commun comme le poulpe et le chocolat blanc.

Deuxièmement : à chaque fin d'émission, je me retrouve à avoir envie de manger une choucroute et sors donc de chez moi en jogging à la recherche du premier fast-food que je trouverais sur mon chemin car mon crétin de chauffeur ne répond pas au téléphone.

Troisièmement : je rentre de mon périple à une heure du matin, une cannette de coca à la main trouvée dans un kebab et une odeur immonde de graisse et d'agneau dans les cheveux car ces fichus fast-foods sont fermés.

Quatrièmement : au moment où je suis allongée dans mes draps de soie, je me promets de ne plus jamais recommencer et d'acheter à la première heure un livre de cuisine écrit par le gagnant de la précédente saison afin que mes repas ne soient plus constitués de plats préparés par un traiteur.

Cinquièmement : je me promets de ne plus regarder cette émission car un shooting photo pour une crème amincissante m'attend à la première heure. Ce qui me fait bien rire car je n'en ai aucunement besoin.

Sixièmement : la semaine suivante je recommence cette routine car j'en suis accro.

Voici donc la triste réalité de mes mercredi soir quand je ne suis pas en voyage et célibataire.

Ma question est donc la suivante : vous sentez-vous plus proche de moi à la suite de cette petite révélation car vous vous rendez compte qu'il m'arrive d'agir comme un être humain lambda ?

Je vous laisse méditer sur cette question ?

oOo

 **Sobre et clean tu resteras**

Non ce titre ne me concerne pas. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être médisant ! Vous savez bien que les mots « sobriété » et « Pansy » ne sont pas fait pour être ensemble. Par contre « alcool » et « Pansy » cela donne une alchimie parfaite !

Cet article est là pour vous parler de ma tête de turc préférée : Harry Potter.

Après une énième sortie de cure de désintoxe au centre Sainte mangouste – dans lequel une aile a été rebaptisée à son nom tellement ses séjours ont été fréquents, son portefeuille ayant bien aidé également… - le balafré a l'air cette fois-ci d'être reparti sur le droit chemin.

En témoigne sa soirée d'anniversaire que je vais vous conter dans les grandes lignes. En réalité je n'étais pas invitée mais vous me connaissez ce n'est pas ça qui m'arrête…

C'était un week-end ordinaire au Laviticus de New-York où moult célébrités et gens de la haute société aiment passer leur temps à perdre la tête à coup de verres de champagne et de lignes de cocaïne dans les toilettes.

La plus grande table était réservée à Potter et ses « amis ». Oui amis entre guillemets car je peux vous garantir que plus de la moitié d'entre eux ne sont là que pour profiter du peu de gloire qu'il reste à Potter. Elle est infime mais toujours plus importante que celle des starlettes de télé-réalités qui étaient présentes.

Tout le monde avait un verre à la main et le remplissait alors qu'il n'était pas encore vide, sauf Potter. Non lui il tournait aux jus d'orange. Foi de Pansy je peux vous jurer que rien d'autre n'a traversé ses lèvres même quand j'ai glissé en toute discrétion une bonne dose de vodka dans son verre alors qu'il draguait pitoyablement Cho Chang. Il a reniflé le liquide tel un chien de chasse et l'a donné à son meilleur ami Ronald l'inutile, qui lui ne s'est pas fait prier pour l'avaler cul sec. Un peu plus tard quand il a baillé j'ai tenté de jeter dans son gosier un ecstasy et il l'a recraché ! Bon sang quelle tristesse…

À part s'être pris un vent de la part de Cho et avoir sauter dans le château gonflable mis à sa disposition par le propriétaire de la boîte, qu'a fait Potter ? Rien, absolument rien. Ce type n'est plus drôle. De qui je vais me moquer moi maintenant quand j'entendrai les mots herpès et coma éthylique dans la même phrase ? Hein ? Qui ?

.

Edition spéciale « on a vu » de la fête d'anniversaire de Potter :

 **Georges Weasley** draguer et embrasser une fille, puis une deuxième et un garçon. Tout ça devant sa nouvelle petite amie qui n'était pas non plus des plus fraîches. L'alcool c'est mal.

 **Sirius Black** vomir dans le seau à glace et **Ron Weasley** mettre sa main dans le dit seau. Yeurk…

 **Colin Creevey** pleurer comme un bébé quand j'ai éclaté son appareil photo contre le mur parce qu'il a essayé de prendre une photo de mes fesses en gros plan.

 **Padma Patil** percer le château gonflable avec ses talons Jimmy Choo. À croire que cette fille n'a jamais été invitée à une fête quand elle était enfant. On ne met pas de chaussure dans un château gonflable voyons ! C'est la base !

 **Neville Londubat** louper une marche et dégringoler en bas du podium.

 **Alicia Spinnet** finir en sous-vêtement car la fermeture de sa robe s'est cassée. Cela ne l'a aucunement dérangée.

 **Blaise Zabini** jouer les apprentis DJ et se planter lamentablement en faisant court-circuiter les platines. Tu es un rappeur mon chou, reste dans le domaine que tu connais.

.

 **Dubois tu crains !**

Ô rage, ô désespoir. Pourquoi cher destin as-tu décidé de m'infliger cette tristesse ?

Est-ce parce que j'ai rigolé quand un mioche a fait tomber sa glace par terre et a éclaté en sanglot ? Ou parce que j'ai pris un sens interdit et que j'ai failli renverser un cycliste la dernière fois que j'ai voulu conduire ma jaguar moi-même ? Si c'est le cas sache, petit karma, que tu es bien pourri !

Je lui faisais ardemment la cour depuis le début de l'année, j'avais même réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous avec lui pour la saint Valentin et malgré mes rencards avec d'autres spécimens de la gente masculine aucun n'avaient réussi à faire battre mon palpitant comme mon cher Olivier.

Vous vous demandez « Mais ma divine Pansy que se passe-t-il ? Qu'a bien pu faire ce scélérat pour faire de la peine à ton indestructible cœur de pierre ? » Et bien je vais vous le dire mes agneaux ! Il aurait rencontré mieux que moi et ce mieux serait Marcus Flint ! Surtout que jusqu'à présent Olivier n'avait jamais montré un quelconque intérêt pour les hommes. Me serais-je encore montrée trop nombriliste pour ne pas m'en être rendu compte ? Ce n'est pas impossible.

En tout cas je cherche encore pourquoi lui plutôt que moi : nous sommes tous les deux bruns aux yeux marrons avec un corps de rêve, riches, propriétaires de plusieurs appartements et maisons, en voyage la moitié de l'année, égoïstes, acerbes et manipulateurs. Alors je ne comprends vraiment pas ! Est-ce le pénis qu'il a entre les jambes qui a fait toute la différence ? Si c'est le cas il est clair qu'à ce niveau je ne peux pas rivaliser…

J'avais placé tellement d'espoir dans cet homme…

Ma peine est si grande que je vais noyer mon désespoir dans l'alcool. Rien d'inhabituel en somme.

.

Résultat de ma cuite qui a commencé précisément à 11h24 : après avoir visionné des vidéos d'animaux sur YouTube, j'ai fini dans une animalerie et j'ai acheté un hamster qui s'est avéré être une femmelle ? (et non un mâle comme le vendeur me l'avait certifié…) et qui m'a pondu cinq jolis bébés. J'espère que vous saisissez l'ironie de ma phrase car je déteste les bébés et les rongeurs ! Ça pue, c'est bruyant et ça met des copeaux partout !

Je donne donc au plus fou de mes lecteurs - car aimer les rongeurs est une chose très bizarre que je ne comprends pas - une cage, une maman hamster que j'ai prénommée Chantal ainsi que ses cinq fabuleux bébés sans poil et aveugle.

.

Finalement il n'y aura que trois bébés à donner. Chantal vient d'en manger deux.

.

 **Bellatrix et ses prétendants**

Juste une petite info pour vous dire que le tournage est terminé et que je connais le nom du gagnant. Mais je ne vous dirai rien. Je vais vous laisser attendre la diffusion qui se déroulera en septembre. Mouhahaha !

oOo

 **Le saviez-vous ?**

J'ai trouvé plus narcissique moi... Oui c'est possible ! Dernièrement **Fleur Delacour** a fait installer des miroirs sur tous les murs de sa chambre.

La grossesse donne des envies particulières aux femmes et **Luna Lovegood** n'est pas une exception car elle a commencé à écrire un livre de recettes à base d'insectes car d'après elle « les insectes sont l'avenir des protéines ». Son omelette aux criquets à faillir me faire vomir. Si jamais il sort n'achetez pas ce livre !

oOo

 **On a vu :**

 **Cormac McLaggen** se prendre un râteau monumental de la part d' **Hermione Granger.** Il était rouge de honte et vert de rage à la fois. C'était hilarant !

 **Dolores Ombrage** porter autre chose que du rose. Qui est choqué ? Moi ! Bon ok c'était du violet une couleur très proche du rose mais tout de même elle qui n'avait pas quitté sa teinte fétiche depuis quarante ans… Ça a de quoi mettre sur le cul !

 **Gregory Goyle** se faire voler son sandwich par une mouette et chouiner comme un bébé en se dandinant pour rattraper le volatile. Puis tomber comme une bouse dans le sable. Merci à toi petit être volant, une médaille te sera décernée pour ta bravoure et ton désir de faire maigrir ce gros lard.

…

 **N'oubliez pas de me contacter pour les hamsters. D'ailleurs je vous conseille de vous dépêcher et de les séparer dans deux cages différentes car je n'aime pas trop la façon dont Chantal regarde ses autres bébés… Est-ce pour la lueur de tueuse cannibale et infanticide que j'ai entraperçue dans ses minuscules petits yeux noirs que je l'ai achetée ? Peut-être…**

 **Je vous dis au mois prochain mes bichons. XOXO**

 **.**

 **(Salut les « bichons », ici la correctrice de Pansy ! Le chapitre arrive en retard par ma faute ! Je suis sincèrement désolée ! J'espère juste qu'elle ne va pas me retirer trois mois de salaires !) [ :P ]**

 **.**

 **Je ne voulais te retirer que deux mois mais si tu insistes ça sera trois** ** **et un lavage de mon tapis persan à la main** ;)**

* * *

 **J'ai envie de sortir un peu de ma zone de confort alors si certain.e.s d'entres vous souhaite voir un OS sur un autre ship que le dramione ou une situation spécifique dites-le moi. Ça me fera un petit défi :)**


	13. Août 2018

**Résumé :** Moi Pansy Parkinson je vous jure de vous révéler toute la vérité sur la vie pas si belle et doré des célébrités de Londres. Tous les mois je vous raconte les véritables vilains petits secrets de vos idoles. Vous les aimez mais vous aimez encore plus les voir être rabaissés.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, tout le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling

 **Bêta :** Pauu-Aya

 **Blabla de l'auteur** : Un an ! Vous vous rendez compte que cela va faire un an que je boss sur cette histoire ?! Moi non car j'ai pris un réel plaisir à l'écrire et à imaginer des péripéties pour la jet set Harry Potterienne au point qu je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Et justement je me demandais... Est-ce que l'histoire vous plait vraiment ? Car je vois les stats et à part quelques reviews de la part de mes fidèles (à qui j'envoie plein d'amour :) ) je n'ai pas vraiment de retour... Alors trouvez-vous les potins bof ? Pas mal ? Nul ? Top ? Avez-vous des personnes que vous aimeriez voir un peu plus ? Aimeriez-vous envoyer Pansy voir un addictologue afin qu'elle réduise son taux d'alcool car vous vous inquiétez pour sa santé ? Dites-moi tout. Allez je vous laisse. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

.

Il y a quelques jours, m'étant douloureusement cogné le petit orteil sur l'un de mes meubles de cuisine en granit, j'ai dû annuler ma séance shopping. Oui annuler car mon précieux orteil avait gonflé et me faisait atrocement souffrir dès que j'essayais de mettre mon pied dans ma chaussure Manolo (une petite beauté argentée de quinze centimètres qui fait naître étoiles plein mes yeux à chaque fois que je les vois). Alors j'ai dû me résoudre à faire ma petite séance sur le net.

Que celui ou celle qui a pensé « Ben met des baskets ou des crocs » soit fouetté ! J'ai une image de diva de la mode à tenir voyons !

Après avoir parcouru mes sites habituels et dépensé un peu beaucoup de galions en vêtements, chaussures et vernis, je suis passée aux bijoux et là, je suis tombée sur une bague qui m'a fait retomber en enfance.

Qui se souvient de ce petit accessoire phare des années 90 en forme de cœur qui déteignait sur le doigt au bout de deux jours et qui changeait de couleur en fonction de son humeur ? Normalement, seuls les vieux de plus de vingt ans comme moi en auront un souvenir fugace.

Et bien figurez-vous que celle que je me suis dégotée à des humeurs très spécifiques… Adieu les habituels « heureux », « stressé » ou « normal ». Non avec cette petite merveille vous avez le droit, entre autres, à « connasse », « ivrogne », « psychopathe » et « flemmarde ». La journée, je suis une « pétasse à tendance instable et psychopathe » et le soir une « ivrogne ».

Cette bague ne se trompe jamais !

Donc, la prochaine fois que vous me croiserez, je vous conseille de regarder mon majeur et de vous fier à la couleur de la pierre. Si elle est multicolore, vous saurez immédiatement qu'il y a un risque que je vous agresse si vous osez m'adresser la parole.

oOo

 **Sad goldenboy**

Comme je l'avais prédit, Blondie a repris son ancien train de vie démesuré et a recommencé à agir comme un petit con qui se prend pour le roi du monde. Jusqu'à présent cette attitude n'avait rien d'inhabituelle mais jamais il ne s'était permis d'envoyer balader les producteurs et de refuser d'aller à des auditions. Tant pis pour lui, tant mieux pour les autres, mais ce n'est pas cet aspect de sa vie qui nous intéresse dans cet article. Je vous connais mes petits agneaux, je sais très bien que les seules et uniques choses qui vous passionnent en me lisant sont les histoires de cœurs.

Coupe de cheveux négligée, barbe mal rasée mais toujours aussi canon, Malefoy junior occupe son temps d'acteur milliardaire entre soirées en boîte de nuit à se mettre la tête à l'envers et soirées chez des amis à se mettre également la tête à l'envers. En deux mois, je ne compte même plus le nombre de verres d'alcool ayant abreuvé sa royale trachée, ni les coups d'un soir qu'il a eus, montrant au monde entier qu'Hermione Granger était complétement effacée de son esprit. Du moins, c'est l'image qu'il tente de donner…

Sous son image de Casanova n'en ayant rien à faire des femmes, ou plutôt d'une femme en particulier..., petit Drago est en réalité très malheureux.

Une fois les centaines de notifications reçues montrant des photos d'Hermione et de Viktor Krum terminer ensemble leur visite du Guggenheim après qu'ils s'y soient rencontrés par hasard, puis finir par aller manger une glace chez Florian Fortarôme, Blondie a accouru dans mes longues et magnifiques jambes pour pleurer toute la soirée car la brune lui manquait. Aveux qu'il m'a faits après trois bières, une téquila et de longues jérémiades sur son amour déchu.

Drago mérite-t-il ce qu'il lui arrive car il a agi comme un idiot ? Oui.

Hermione devrait-elle tenter de sortir avec Viktor ? Mon côté pétasse dit oui car cela ferait un sacré pied de nez à Drago mais malheureusement, je sais qu'elle aime toujours mon crétin d'ami et qu'elle ne s'amuserait jamais à jouer avec les sentiments d'une autre personne.

Aimeriez-vous voir un duel Krum – Malefoy pour savoir qui gagnera le cœur de notre belle Hermione ? Moi oui carrément ! Même si je la destine à Drago, un peu de challenge ne fait jamais de mal.

.

 **Twins war**

J'ai toujours cru que le principe même des jumeaux était d'avoir un double que vous aimerez toute votre vie, quoiqu'il arrive, et avec qui vous serez aussi complice que McDonald et les graisses saturés. Pourtant ce n'est pas le cas des sœurs Patil.

Depuis quelques temps, le climat entre les deux indiennes était au plus mal. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez de la querelle qu'il y a eu lors du défilé d'Oscar de la Renta pendant la fashion week de l'année dernière mais absolument rien ne s'est arrangé.

Parvati, l'une des prêtresses des tutos maquillage sur Youtube, a décidé de lancer son propre parfum intitulé « Sweetheart ». Un parfum aux senteurs de pomme d'amour qui vous rappellera en un clin d'œil la fête foraine. J'aimerais vraiment descendre ce parfum mais malheureusement, il sent bon alors je me contenterai de dire que Parvati a grossi des fesses.

En bonne professionnelle du placement de produit, quoi de mieux que de faire sa propre promo en présentant sa création et toutes les étapes de fabrication sur sa chaîne mais également en envoyant gratuitement son parfum à ses nombreuses copines youtubeuses ?

Jusque-là rien de bien exceptionnel, mais Parvati a eu l'idée très sympathique de rajouter un petit mot gravé sur la bouteille en verre trempé rouge pour toutes les personnes ayant eu l'honneur de la recevoir en cadeau. Sauf que tout le monde n'a pas eu droit au même texte.

Elle en a écrit trois différents : « Love you » pour les personnes qu'elle apprécie le plus comme sa meilleure amie et sa mère, « You're the best » pour ses collègues d'internet et « Die bitch » pour ses ennemies, dont sa jumelle, car d'après elle « _chaque personne de ma connaissance, même celles que j'ai envie d'écraser avec ma Bentley, ont le droit à un présent afin de leur rappeler que je serai toujours la meilleure_ ». Depuis quand les youtubeuses ont-elles un égo si surdimensionné ?

En retour Padma déesse de la mode sur la même plateforme internet que sa sœur, s'est filmée en train de jeter le parfum dans une poubelle d'Hollywood Boulevard, un gigantesque sourire sur ses lèvres refaites, avant de lâcher un « Parvati chérie tu crèveras la première ».

La hache de guerre n'est pas prête d'être enterrée…

De mon côté je suis très honorée d'avoir reçu le Sweetheart édition « Die bitch ». Pour le « je serai toujours meilleure que toi » elle peut repasser car c'est moi qui crée et anéantit sa popularité à ma guise. La seule chose que je peux lui concéder est qu'elle n'est pas une lèche-cul. J'aime ça.

.

 **Le choix des parrains et marraines**

À l'approche imminente de la naissance des triplés, Lucius et Luna ont enfin décidé de se sortir les doigts des fesses et de faire une liste des potentiels parrains et marraines pour chacun de leurs rejetons, car ils estiment que chaque enfant à sa propre personnalité dès la naissance, ce qui implique de trouver six personnes à qui refourguer les mioches en cas de problème.

De plus, ces fous ont décidé de me mettre sur la liste s'ils ont une fille ! N'ai-je pas été assez claire la dernière fois en leur disant qu'ils n'existeraient plus pour moi tant qu'il y aura des couches puantes autour d'eux et que leurs enfants seront des individus illettrés ne faisant pas la différence entre réalité et fiction ? Apparemment non.

Pour échapper à ce calvaire mon brillantissime cerveau a soufflé une petite idée à l'oreille de mon hippie préférée qui l'a immédiatement validée. Patience mes agneaux patience, vous le saurez très bientôt.

oOo

 **Le saviez-vous ?**

 **Théodore Nott** a appris le piano à cinq ans et a sorti un album de reprises classiques à neuf ans.

Tout le monde sait qu'elle est extrêmement intelligente et qu'elle a une soif permanente de connaissance. **Hermione Granger** parle déjà quatre langues et prend des cours du soir pour en apprendre une cinquième.

oOo

 **On a vu :**

 **Astoria Greengrass** se faire pipi dessus après s'être fait piquer par une méduse sur une des plages de Brisbane. Ne soyez pas écœuré, c'est la seule solution pour enlever la douleur.

 **Fred** et **Georges Weasley** faire un concours de pets enflammés dans le jardin familial et mettre le feu au bosquet d'hortensia préféré de leur mère.

 **Luna Lovegood** être si énorme qu'on dirait une grosse boule que l'on doit faire rouler pour la déplacer. On ne voit que son ventre.

 **Dean Thomas** et **Seamus Finnigan** faire une partie à trois avec la starlette **Susan Bones**.

.

 **On se retrouve très vite pour de nouveaux potins mes agneaux. XOXO**

 **.**

* * *

 **Review ?**


	14. Septembre 2018

**Résumé :** Moi Pansy Parkinson je vous jure de vous révéler toute la vérité sur la vie pas si belle et doré des célébrités de Londres. Tous les mois je vous raconte les véritables vilains petits secrets de vos idoles. Vous les aimez mais vous aimez encore plus les voir être rabaissés.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, tout le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling

 **Bêta :** Pauu-Aya

 **Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour ! Ce mois-ci moins de potins mais une petite compensation que certaines personnes attendaient avec impatience.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Réponse aux review des guest du mois précédent :**

Rayan : Merci beaucoup ! :) Pansy restera une alcoolique notoire alors

Whoknows : Il y a du y avoir un problème lors de l'envoi de ta review car je n'ai reçu que le début /

Lol123 : Merci :)

Jade : Je les adore aussi, ne perd pas espoir ;)

* * *

Vous savez quoi ? Je suis amoureuse ! Mais attention pas de n'importe qui. La personne qui illumine mes jours et mes nuits s'avère être moi-même !

Ne levez pas les yeux au ciel ! Mon amour pour ma personne est totalement censé.

Laissez-moi vous citer les raisons qui m'ont faite dire que je ne trouverai pas mieux que moi pour être heureuse :

1 : je suis canon, non, magnifique est un meilleur terme ;

2 : j'ai un corps de rêve ;

3 : je suis riche ;

4 : mes « je t'aime » quand je me regarde dans le miroir sont sincères ;

5 : en cas de dispute j'aurais toujours raison ;

6 : je ne suis jamais déçue quand je m'offre des cadeaux ;

7 : je n'ai pas besoin de m'épiler le maillot et les jambes toutes les semaines pour donner l'impression à un mec que je suis imberbe comme le jour de ma naissance ;

8 : je ne serai pas accusée d'infidélité si je vais voir ailleurs.

Je m'aime tellement que je songe à m'offrir une bague de fiançailles de quinze carats et de faire mon mariage en petit comité, pas plus de cent cinquante personnes que cela soit un minimum intime. Mon gâteau de mariage aurait la forme d'une bouteille de champagne. Les demoiselles d'honneur porteraient des robes roses hideuses à manches bouffantes, tandis que je m'avancerais à l'hôtel dans une incroyable robe sirène signée Vera Wang. Je trouve que c'est un beau programme. Pas vous ?

oOo

 **Naissance**

Il est né le divin enfant. Ah non pardon je me suis trompée de mois. Surtout qu'il y en a trois et non un.

En ce six septembre, la progéniture Malefoy-Lovegood est née après que Luna ait tenue à accoucher sans péridurale et par voie basse malgré les protestations des médecins qui voulaient la faire accoucher par césarienne. Je tiens à souligner la folie de cette fille qui a refusé de recourir à un moyen imparable pour ne pas souffrir. Je préfère ne pas imaginer la douleur qu'elle a dû endurer… Mais bon elle l'a voulu donc tant pis pour elle !

Tradition ancestrale Malefoy oblige, les bébés se sont retrouvés affublés de prénoms en rapport avec les étoiles.

J'ai donc l'honneur de vous présenter en exclusivité Léo, Orion et Cassiopée Malefoy. En ce premier jour de vie, je les décrirais comme étant petits, minces, chauves et hideux. D'après leurs parents, ils sont magnifiques. Comme le dit ce vieil adage : la beauté est subjective.

Applaudissons l'habilité de Lucius à s'esquiver sans faire de bruit jusqu'au bureau de recensement des naissances pendant que Luna était encore dans le coltard afin de s'assurer que leurs enfants aient des prénoms normaux car sa belle tenait à les appeler Vulpecula, Lepus et Monoceros. Pauvres petits… Leurs vies auraient été ruinées si leur père n'avait pas joué les fourbes. Rassurez-vous, il avait au préalable évoqué ces prénoms avec elle. Ils ne lui sont donc pas totalement inconnus.

J'ai failli oublier la liste des pauvres malheureux ayant écopé du triste titre de parrain et marraine :

\- Léo : Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger.

\- Orion : Neville Londubat et Ginny Weasley.

\- Cassiopée : Tom Jedusor et Pansy Parkinson (M'en fiche je ne m'en occuperai pas ! Elle va devoir apprendre à changer ses couches toute seule la morveuse ! Reviens me voir quand tu seras en âge de porter des talons Gucci de quinze centimètres.)

 **Has-been**

Has-been est le mot parfait pour définir Gilderoy Lockart. Sexagénaire à la carrière florissante entre vingt-cinq et quarante-trois ans, il est aujourd'hui la définition même du mot inutile.

Son documentaire « Moi le Comédien » a été un gros flop et s'est retrouvé être la désillusion de trop pour l'homme au visage le plus lisse qu'il m'ait été de donné de voir malgré ses soixante-six ans. Je parierais sur de l'acide hyaluronique ou du silicone. À moins qu'il n'ait testé le lifting vampire… Enfin bref, là n'est pas le sujet de cet article.

Gilderoy est si désespéré que pour subvenir à ses besoins – qu'il claque en chirurgie esthétique, blanchiment dentaire, teinture et montre plaqué or – il est obligé de jouer les clowns à des goûters d'anniversaire pour enfants. Et il n'est pas très doué…

Sinon le samedi entre 20 et 23 heures, vous pouvez le trouver sur Le Strip de Vegas, grimé en cow-boy en train de donner des tracts pour une boîte de stip-tease. Si vous le croisez, balancez-lui une pierre de ma part.

oOo

 **Bellatrix et ses prétendants**

Épisode 1 – _Première rencontre_

Ce premier épisode n'était pas des plus intéressants car il était consacré à la découverte des différents prétendants. Sachant qu'ils étaient quinze, que seulement huit seraient sélectionnés et que je vous avais dévoilé les huit noms des « heureux » élus au mois de mai, il n'y avait pour moi vraiment rien de folichon à m'avachir devant la télé... Pour rappel, il s'agissait de Rodrigo, Billy Bob, Al, Joe, Jasper, Hunter, Mark et Kenny.

Mais là où se trouvait toute la beauté de ce premier épisode était que notre folle de Bellatrix a dû choisir ces messieurs juste en leur parlant lors de tête à tête car les producteurs avaient décidé de tous les habiller de la même façon : pantalon, t-shirt et chaussures noirs, perruque en cheveux synthétique noir allant jusqu'aux épaules et même des faux tatouages sur les bras. La seule différence résidait dans les accessoires : chaîne en argent, bracelet à piques, ceinture avec une boucle en forme de tête de mort, ... Enfin bref tout ce qu'il fallait pour leur donner un look rock-métalleux.

Certains, comme Jasper, Billy Bob et Hunter, ont vraiment eu un lien avec notre princesse satanique tandis que d'autres comme Joe et Mark ont été choisi au pif car Bellatrix aime laisser choisir son pendule à sa place car je cite : « _Le destin contrôle mon pendule et me permet de faire les bons choix._ » Mais oui bien sûr…

Je vous laisse imaginer la crise qu'elle va faire quand elle verra la tignasse rousse de Joe et le vrai look de ses prétendants.

Épisode 2 – _Cuisine et coupe de cheveux_

Premier matin dans la villa, Bellatrix est arrivée comme une fleur dans le salon où l'attendaient les prétendants pour commencer la première activité. En voyant le look ordinaire voir totalement hideux de la moitié de ces messieurs, notre chère rentière a posé une main sur son cœur, abasourdie de voir plus de geek que de sexy métalleux. Son regard a ensuite dérivé sur les cheveux flamboyants de Joe lui provoquant un hoquet de stupeur puis elle a commencé à devenir hystérique hurlant à tout va '' _qu'il n'était qu'un suppôt de Satan que même Satan ne voudrait pas à ces côtés'_ '. Elle s'est jeté sur le cendrier posé au centre de la table basse et l'a vidé sur la tête du pauvre Joe le rendant poivre et sel (je tiens également à préciser qu'une cigarette était encore allumée et qu'elle a fait un énorme trou dans le canapé). Une fois son acte réalisé, elle s'est calmée et est repartie au côté du présentateur comme si rien n'était arrivé.

La première activité a été un concours de cuisine car il ne faut pas oublier que Bellatrix ne sait rien faire de ses dix doigts, qu'elle ne veut pas à apprendre quoique ce soit et qu'un de ses critères pour sortir avec un homme est qu'il sache cuisiner. Le gagnant remportait un tête à tête avec elle. Sans trop de surprise ce fut Hunter qui gagna l'épreuve haut la main vu qu'il est cuisinier. * tousse _Tricherie ! C'est un coup monté !_ tousse * Pardon j'avais un chat dans la gorge…

De retour de leur rencard, Bellatrix est retombée sur Joe qui s'était lavé les cheveux, ce qui a engendré une nouvelle crise. Elle est partie en hurlant dans une salle de bain, qu'elle a mis en bazar, a levé le bras en l'air et a poussé un cri de victoire quand elle a trouvé une tondeuse. La folle est repartie dans le salon que le pauvre Joe aurait vraiment dû quitter et s'est jeté de nouveau sur lui, tondeuse en marche. Elle l'a plaqué au sol et lui a rasé un côté de la tête avant d'être arrêtée par des membres de la production.

Joe s'est mis à pleurer en voyant sa tête dans le miroir et a foncé dans sa chambre pour avaler quatre cachets contre l'anxiété. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint dans un état second et tête rasée, les coiffeurs de l'émission ayant dû s'occuper de son désastre capillaire.

L'heure du second rendez-vous a sonné, Bellatrix doit choisir quatre de ces messieurs pour une visite du crématorium. Elle prend Rodrigo, Al, Billy Bob et pour s'excuser de son comportement (décision de la prod…) Joe. Après avoir exigé de voir un cadavre et d'en toucher un (ce qui a moyennement plut à Al car il a vomi dans un coin de la morgue), la sorcière satanique a essayé différents modèles de cercueils, a choisi le modèle de luxe avec intérieur en soie noire puis a enfin porté de l'importance à ses prétendants.

Le courant est bien passé avec Billy Bob qui adore les animaux morts et les empailler à ses heures perdues, quand il ne peint pas avec leur sang.

Rodrigo a étalé ses tatouages devant les yeux émerveillés de Bellatrix. Elle lui a même roulé une pelle en voyant son portrait tatoué sur son mollet.

Al, le sosie officiel de Marylin Manson, s'est excusé d'avoir vomi devant elle et lui a chanté la sérénade avec une chanson de son idole.

Joe avait, quant à lui, l'air d'un petit animal apeuré et n'a pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois. Bellatrix a donc fait un monologue sur la pureté des races canines, ce qui ne l'a pas dérangée le moins du monde. Elle aime s'entendre parler.

Les quatre malheureux laissés pour compte ont décidé d'attendre la folle devant le pas de la porte un cocktail à la main, chacun en ayant préparé un différent. Aimant la bibine, Bellatrix a pris un prétendant dans chaque bras (comme je la comprends… Deux mains, deux verres c'est logique !) et a emmené Mark et Hunter près de la piscine pour discuter. Ce Hunter a beaucoup de « chance » non ? Il gagne deux têtes à tête avec elle en peu de temps… Ce qui attise la jalousie naissante de Rodrigo qui, je le rappelle, a eu un bisou de la part de sa belle.

La cérémonie a débuté, les prétendants ont été obligés de porter un costume (merci seigneur ! Je n'en pouvais plus de voir le ventre gélatineux de Kenny à chacun de ses mouvements, mouvements qui consistaient à enfourner des poignées de chips dans sa bouche en se tripotant le nombril).

Bellatrix a décidé d'offrir un crâne de chat à Rodrigo, Hunter, Billy Bob, Mark, Jasper, Al et Joe.

Bye bye Kenny. Tu ne manqueras à personne.

oOo

 **On a vu :**

 **Angelina Johnson** poster une photo d'elle de dos avec juste un string en guise de vêtement sur les réseaux sociaux pour promouvoir son nouvel album.

 **Ginny Weasley** déclarer que son chihuahua était décédé mais pas de son plein grès. Ah bah ça c'est sûr, la pauvre bête s'est fait attaquer par un doberman lors de sa promenade au parc. Je pense que s'il avait eu le choix, il aurait préféré s'étouffer avec un morceau de foie gras.

 **Lucius Malefoy** verser sa petite larme dans un couloir d'hôpital à la naissance de ses enfants. Est-ce un petit élan de sentimentalité et de faiblesse ou vient-il enfin de se rendre compte qu'il allait de nouveau être père à l'aube de ses cinquante et un ans ?

 **Sirius Black** arborer un nouveau tatouage suite à une nuit de beuverie.

 **Pansy Parkinson** n'être qu'une faible créature et acheter un body Dior pour sa filleule. Ainsi qu'un adorable tutu rose, un bandeau Burberry et une tétine incrustée de diamant Swarovski. Je ne la toucherai pas mais elle sera le bébé le plus stylé au monde.

 **Hermione Granger** recevoir quatre douzaine de roses de la part d'un charmant jeune homme. Je connais le nom de ce garçon mais je ne sais pas si je dois vous le révéler. J'ai tellement envie de me la jouer mystérieuse et de vous faire mariner jusqu'au mois prochain… Mais vous me connaissez, je ne garde des secrets que quand ils sont digne d'intérêt et cette fois je trouve qu'il n'y a aucun plaisir à vous cacher qu'elles viennent de ce cher Viktor.

* * *

 **Petite info astronomique : Vulpecula signifie petit renard, Lepus : lièvre (comme le patronus de Luna) et Monoceros : licorne.**

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu :)**


	15. Octobre 2018

**Résumé :** Moi Pansy Parkinson je vous jure de vous révéler toute la vérité sur la vie pas si belle et doré des célébrités de Londres. Tous les mois je vous raconte les véritables vilains petits secrets de vos idoles. Vous les aimez mais vous aimez encore plus les voir être rabaissés.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, tout le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling

 **Bêta :** Pauu-Aya

 **Blabla de l'auteur** : J'aimerai juste remercier les quelques personnes qui me laissent un message à chaque chapitre, c'est vraiment grâce à vous que j'ai envie de continuer et de faire chauffer mon cerveau pour qu'il se surpasse.

Comme pour le mois dernier moins de potins à cause de l'émission de Bellatrix.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews des guest :**

Rayan : Merci :)

* * *

Zéro baby-sitting à l'horizon, zéro crise de nerf à l'entente de cris de sales mioches dégoulinant de morve, un kilo de perdu me rapprochant de la taille 34 ainsi que trois nouvelles paires de chaussures en plus dans mon dressing ont fait de ce mois d'octobre un mois plutôt sympathique.

J'ai également découvert que je pouvais boire quatre bouteilles de vin à moi toute seule avant de tomber dans les pommes. Ma grand-mère serait si fière de moi si elle ne passait pas son temps à yoyoter pas dans son rockingchair en se prenant pour la reine d'Angleterre…

Enfin bref ! Place aux scoops !

oOo

 **Un début de réconciliation ?**

S'il y a bien un truc de chiant quand on est riche, c'est d'être obligé d'assister à un tas d'avant-premières ou de gala juste pour donner l'impression au petit peuple que nous sommes des gens bien et altruistes, sauf que c'est faux. À part pour une petite poignée de personne à qui ce genre d'actions bien attentionnés tient vraiment à cœur, pour les autres cela n'est que du paraître leur donnant bonne conscience alors qu'ils n'en ont rien à faire. Spoiler : je fais partie de la deuxième catégorie car je n'aime que moi.

Ayant très envie de parader dans ma nouvelle robe Monica faite sur mesure (une beauté entièrement conçue de métal pesant plus que moi), j'ai décidé de traîner mon corps parfait au gala de bienfaisance en l'honneur des cascadeurs morts sur les tournages pour la beauté du cinéma et dont les gains reviennent à leurs veuves. Enfin… Une fois que le traiteur de luxe et le lieu ont été payés…

Attablée avec Cho Chang, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas et Drago Malefoy, la soirée s'est plutôt bien passée. Seamus et Dean n'arrêtaient pas de se dévorer du regard. Je vous jure on aurait cru qu'ils allaient se sauter dessus, ce qui, à un moment de la soirée, a dû arriver car ils ont disparu un long moment aux toilettes… Quand Cho ne bavait pas d'admiration devant ma robe, elle faisait du pied à Drago qui n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Son regard était rivé à une table non loin de la nôtre où était assise son ex Hermione Granger, accompagnée de Viktor Krum.

Mon cher Drago n'a quasiment pas décroché un mot ni touché à ses assiettes, en revanche les verres de vin, eux, ont franchi la barrière de ses lèvres sans aucun souci. Sachez que j'ai tenté de remédier à son ivresse précoce en terminant mes verres plus vite que lui afin de les remplir et de finir la bouteille la première.

Lors de la pause de mi-soirée, les tables se sont vidées de leurs célèbres invités afin qu'ils puissent se dégourdir les jambes ou régler une envie pressante (rappelez-vous de Dean et Seamus…). J'en ai profité pour envoyer un message à Hermione, lui demandant de venir m'aider à me lever de ma chaise, le poids de ma robe m'en empêchant. Étant une âme charitable, elle est bien évidemment venue m'aider.

Une fois levée, j'ai ordonné à Hermione de garder ma place et j'ai gentiment dit à Cho de dégager de la table. Non je rigole, j'ai « malencontreusement » envoyé quelques gouttes d'eau sur sa robe noire que j'ai fait passer pour du vin. Jamais je ne me permettrais de ruiner une robe Valentino à 8000 livres ni du vin à plus de 500 livres la bouteille voyons ! Étant elle aussi accro à la mode, elle a filé illico aux toilettes pour nettoyer ces pseudos taches de vin.

Après être revenue de ma pause cigarette, quelle n'a pas été ma surprise de trouver Drago et Hermione en train de discuter ! Mon but, en les laissant tous les deux, était qu'ils parlent bien sûr mais vu le caractère de cochon de Drago, je m'étais plus attendue à un silence pesant, voire à ce que Hermione se soit barrée à la suite à une pique bien placée de blondie, mais non, ils étaient en train de parler du petit Léo dont ils sont les parrains.

Alors on remercie qui d'avoir eu la brillante idée de coller ces deux-là dans ce rôle de nounou de substitution afin qu'ils se remettent à se parler ? C'est votre reine Pansy !

.

 **Wolfstar**

Ah l'adolescence… Cette période de notre vie qui est soit incroyable, soit horrible. Pour moi, elle fut magnifique : pas de bouton, populaire, une tripotée de beaux mâles à mes pieds ainsi que quelques geeks ayant créé un personnage de jeu vidéo à mon effigie. Enfin bref une ère de pur bonheur.

Mais ! N'oublions pas que ce moment est également fait pour tester de nouvelles choses sans penser aux conséquences.

Sauf que mes agneaux, n'oubliez pas qu'un jour ou l'autre, tout se sait ! Et après avoir vu un Sirius Black rond comme une queue de pelle - pour ne pas changer… - à l'after de l'un de ses concerts en train de reluquer allégrement l'arrière train de Remus Lupin, je me suis dit « _Ma Pansy là y'a un truc !_ ».

Et vous me connaissez, je ne me trompe jamais. Mon flair a eu raison de tiquer face au matage excessif de notre superstar du rock. Promis, je n'exagère pas quand je dis excessif ! On aurait dit que plus rien d'autre n'existait à part le derrière rebondi de Remus. Même la fausse blonde aux lèvres refaites qui se frottait contre Sirius n'a pas réussi à lui faire détourner son regard.

Une fois ma gueule de bois passée, j'ai mené ma petite enquête et j'ai découvert que Sirius et Remus faisaient partie d'un quatuor composé du regretté James Potter et d'un illustre inconnu Peter Pettigrow. Je suis donc parti à sa recherche et autant vous dire que je n'ai pas été déçue car ce petit Peter est une vraie balance ! Rondouillard, célibataire et vivant dans une caravane, il m'a juste fallu lui offrir trois pizzas peppéronis pour réussir à lui délier la langue.

Est-ce-que vous vous rendez compte des choses que je fais pour vous ? Je m'invite chez les gens sans qu'il ne le sache, me glisse dans des endroits peu reluisants (comme cette caravane, sans oublier la fois où j'ai mis ma main dans la poubelle de Luna pour en ressortir un test de grossesse recouvert d'urine) pour prendre des clichés et aller à la pêche aux infos uniquement pour combler votre besoin perpétuel de potins ! J'attends donc un peu plus de remerciements de votre part, bande d'ingrats !

Enfin bref… Ce cher Peter a fini par m'avouer, la bouche pleine et recouverte de gras, que nos deux protagonistes étaient très très proches, un peu trop, et qu'un soir, alors qu'ils étaient tous en train de tester les effets de l'absinthe, Sirius a prétexté une envie pressante et serait parti à l'étage. Ne le voyant pas revenir Remus serait parti vérifier s'il allait bien. Après un long moment de picole en duo, James a demandé à Peter de bouger son gros cul et d'aller voir où étaient les deux autres. Il a obtempéré et aurait entendu des bruits très spécifiques provenant de l'une des chambres… D'un naturel curieux, il a alors entrouvert la porte et vu de ses petits yeux de rat nos deux messieurs en pleine action.

Vous devez être là à vous dire « _Elle croit les élucubrations d'un ado qui avait forcé sur la bibine il y a de cela plus de vingt ans… N'importe quoi cette fille !_ » Et bien sachez que oui je crois les paroles de cet homme car un autre soir où il jouait les Sam, il a vu Sirius glisser sa main dans le pantalon de Remus.

Doit-on en conclure que le tout nouveau tatouage de Sirius ornant son dos et représentant un loup serait une déclaration d'amour tardive ?

oOo

 **Bellatrix et ses prétendants**

Épisode 3 – _Promenons-nous dans les bois_

Ce troisième épisode a commencé par un gros plan des candidats dormant à poing fermés et bavant allégrement sur leurs oreillers, sauf un. Un seul de ces messieurs connaissait l'expression « se lever aux aurores » et préparait de ses petites mains un délicieux petit déjeuner qu'il avait prévu d'apporter à la sorcière brune. Je parle bien évidement de ce cher Hunter, à part lui personne ne toucherait aux casseroles par plaisir. Une fois son bacon cuit à la perfection, il a déposé le tout sur un plateau en argent et est monté jusqu'à la chambre de Bellatrix.

Quelle n'a pas été sa surprise en la découvrant avec un masque de nuit vert sur le visage et des bigoudis plein la tête pour entretenir ses boucles légendaires. Son écœurement passé, il a déposé le plateau sur la table de chevet et a réveillé doucement la vieille peau. Elle a alors ouvert les yeux et poussé un cri d'effroi en voyant Hunter. Elle lui a demandé pourquoi il était là et quand elle a vu l'heure sur son réveil, elle s'est saisie de l'assiette de pancake et l'a balancée sur le jeune homme pour avoir osé la réveiller avant dix heures. Ca a été recouvert de sirop d'érable qu'Hunter a quitté la chambre de Bella.

Bellatrix est donc arrivée de mauvaise humeur, trois heures plus tard, pour entendre l'animateur décrire la prochaine activité qui consistait en une sortie en pleine forêt afin de rencontrer une vraie sorcière wiccane. Bellatrix s'est alors mise à sautiller dans tous les sens comme une gamine. Elle se comporte certes comme une diva incapable de faire quoique ce soit mais il n'empêche qu'elle adore concocter diverses potions et poisons dans son donjon et apprendre des sorts. Vous ai-je déjà dis que cette femme avait un grain ? Non mais c'est vrai, on n'est pas dans Charmed !

Tout ce petit monde est parti en direction d'Elfin Forest, situé à deux heures de Los Angeles, où les attendait Rowena, la sorcière wiccane. Il s'agissait d'une vieille dame aux cheveux grisonnant qui portait une robe blanche un peu trop transparente. Ce fut un moment extrêmement gênant et j'ai mentalement remercié les gens du montage d'avoir flouté son corps car elle ne portait rien en dessous…

Après une brève cérémonie d'intronisation leur apportant protection et sérénité, Rowena les a envoyés chercher diverses plantes afin de créer un onguent de soin pour les marmottes blessées. Le gagnant remportait une fiole de potion de chance et un tête-à-tête avec la barge.

Étant un fan de la nature, Mark l'entomologiste s'est amusé comme un petit fou et est devenu l'assistant de Rowena. Sa position lui a également conféré le privilège d'être le cueilleur personnel de Bellatrix qui refusait de mettre les mains dans la terre. Bah oui, la terre ça salit. D'habitude les ingrédients qu'elle utilise sont déjà emballés dans des sachets…

Billy Bob, quant à lui, est tombé dans des orties et Jasper s'est pris une branche de pin en pleine face, créant une jolie coupure sur sa joue.

Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, Mark a remporté l'épreuve et a eu la « chance » de se voir accorder un moment privilégié avec la folle. Cette dernière a passé son temps à enfoncer son index dans le petit bidon du trentenaire car « _Héhé c'est marrant, ton gras est en communion avec celui de Jaba_ ». Je conseillerais donc à Mark de ne plus mettre ce t-shirt en la présence de Bellatrix, voire de ne plus le mettre du tout.

La nuit est arrivée et tout le monde s'est décomposé quand le présentateur leur a annoncé qu'ils passeraient la nuit à camper. Ces messieurs ont dû monter leurs tentes et la tâche a été catastrophique… Ce n'étaient pas de simple tentes Queshua qui s'ouvraient toutes seules mais des tentes à l'ancienne pour lesquelles il faut planter des piquets dans le sol. Mark et Joe se sont tapé les doigts un nombre incalculable de fois avec le marteau et Hunter s'est pris une barre de fer dans l'œil.

Bellatrix, quant à elle, les a regardés un grand sourire sur les lèvres depuis sa caravane tout confort avec toilettes et douche intégrées.

Autour du feu de camp digne d'une colonie de vacances, tout ce petit monde a fait griller des chamallows et Billy Bob a joué de la guitare. Grâce à la prod, Rodrigo s'est retrouvé avec un carnet de dessin dans les mains et il a esquissé le portrait de la folle, encore… Son croquis lui valut un nouveau tête-à-tête avec Bellatrix lors duquel un nouveau baiser a été échangé. Ils ont été interrompus par un cri strident provenant du feu de camp. Cri poussé par un Al qui n'avait pas arrêté de trembler depuis que le soleil avait disparu. Il est parti tel une furie, ses bras gesticulant dans tous les sens pour se perdre dans la forêt. Brillante idée Al… Vraiment… Tu as peur du noir et tu te barres là où il y a zéro lumière…

Candidats et équipe comprise, tout le monde partit à sa recherche et il a été retrouvé recroquevillé sous un chêne par un preneur de son.

La nuit est passée et qu'elle n'a pas été notre surprise de découvrir un certain Rodrigo quitter la caravane de Bellatrix en douce pour rejoindre sa tente qu'il partageait avec Mark et Al… Nous avons également eu le plaisir de découvrir un Joe recouvert de piqûres de moustiques.

Comme deuxième activité et pour récompenser les candidats de leur dure nuit en forêt, une dégustation dans une cave à vin a été organisée. La folle a choisi Jasper, Billy Bob et Hunter pour l'accompagner.

Ne comprenant pas le principe d'une dégustation, Bellatrix a bu tous ses verres de vin au lieu de les recracher. Du coup, pour mon plus grand bonheur, elle s'est très vite retrouvée torchée… Elle a fourré une bouteille dans le gosier de Jasper et l'a forcé à boire pour ensuite jeter un grand cru sur l'œnologue car ce dernier lui avait demandé de rester calme.

Ce petit moment de détente a tourné court à cause de la folle de brune qui a commencé à jeter les bouteilles qui ne l'intéressait pas par-dessus son épaule. J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps en voyant un Château Petrus de 1995 s'écraser au sol.

La cérémonie a débuté après que Bellatrix ait décuvé. Elle a offert un crâne de chat à Rodrigo, Jasper, Mark, Billy Bob, Joe et Hunter.

Bye Al ! Je pensais que tu irais beaucoup plus loin dans l'aventure mais vu ton côté trouillard, tu es incompatible avec cette chère Bella.

.

.

Épisode 4 – _C'est l'heure du sport !_

Quatrième semaine que je me tape cette débilité… Encore quatre et mon calvaire sera terminé ! Est-ce que vous savez ce que je pourrais faire à la place ? En réalité pas grand-chose car c'est diffusé le mardi soir et que le mardi soir, il n'y a jamais de soirée intéressante mais bon quand même…

Enfin bref, cet épisode de malheur a débuté par la vision de Billy Bob en train de bronzer sur une chaise longue, les rayons du soleil se réfléchissant sur ses piercings aux tétons, tandis que Mark et Joe faisaient une partie d'échec en 3D sur la terrasse.

Clark, le présentateur sur-bronzé, a appelé les prétendants à le rejoindre dans la chambre de Bellatrix car elle avait la flemme de bouger de son lit. Il leur a annoncé la prochaine activité qui consistait en une course d'obstacle pour laquelle le gagnant aurait, comme d'habitude, le privilège d'avoir un tête-à-tête avec la barge. Joe, Jasper et Mark ont blêmi en entendant l'activité, elle sous-entendait de faire du sport, ce qui n'est pas du tout leur truc !

Installée sur une estrade telle une reine regardant une joute au moyen-âge, Bellatrix a attendu en baillant que l'animateur finisse d'énoncer les différentes étapes du parcours jusqu'à ce qu'il prononce les mots « torse-nu ». Tout d'un coup son intérêt a été bien présent alors que la plupart de ces messieurs étaient devenus gênés. Ce qui pouvait se comprendre car à part Rodrigo, aucun n'avait une musculature digne d'un mannequin pour sous-vêtement. À ce moment-là de l'épisode, je me suis dit que mes yeux allaient fondre en voyant leurs gras blobloter à chaque fois qu'ils essaieraient d'enjamber une barrière…

Le coup de feu de départ a résonné dans le jardin et les candidats sont partis à toute vitesse, enfin le plus vite dont ils étaient capables car, je le rappelle, ces messieurs ne sont pas du tout sportifs ! Chose qui s'est démontrée très rapidement avec Jasper qui, après avoir passé le premier obstacle, s'est effondré au sol et a sorti son inhalateur de sa poche.

Le parcours s'est terminé par la victoire écrasante de Rodrigo qui a regardé ses concurrents arriver en sueur pendant qu'il prenait place sur l'estrade au côté de Bellatrix. La brune a dévoré des yeux son torse tatoué. J'ai même cru voir une petite goutte de bave couler du coin de sa bouche. À croire qu'elle avait déjà oublié à quoi il ressemblait depuis leur nuit torride. À la limite je veux bien croire qu'elle n'avait pas bien vu ses tatouages mais c'est tout.

Quand elle a vu Joe la tête recouverte de boue, car il était tombé tête la première dans la flaque qu'il fallait enjamber…, elle a demandé si c'était un nouveau candidat. La boue avait teint sa légère toison rousse le rendant brun. Après l'avoir traité de suppôt de Satan à cause de sa couleur de cheveux, Bellatrix a trouvé le moyen d'oublier son existence au bout de quelques jours. Ce qui n'était peut-être pas plus mal pour lui en réalité.

Rodrigo et Bellatrix sont partis dans un centre de massage pour leur rendez-vous, une fois que les masseuses eurent finit leurs besognes, tous deux ont rejoint le jacuzzi pour boire une coupe de champagne et manger quelques mignardises puis, l'ambiance a commencé de nouveau à être chaude entre ces deux-là. J'ai cru que j'allais me trouver devant un mauvais porno… Vraiment…

Heureusement ! Les monteurs nous ont transporté jusqu'à la villa pour nous montrer Hunter qui découvrait une boîte mystère dans la cuisine. À l'intérieur se trouvait une jaquette de DVD. Il l'a ouvert et a vu sur le CD qu'il était écrit « _Regardez-moi_ ». Il a appelé ses infortunés compagnons et a inséré le disque dans le lecteur DVD. Immédiatement, des images de la sortie en forêt sont apparues montrant un certain tatoueur colombien sortir de la caravane de celle qu'ils doivent conquérir. La vidéo n'a duré que quelques secondes mais elle a suffi à donner une tête d'enterrement à tous les prétendants.

Billy Bob s'est levé et est parti en direction de la cuisine et, de colère, a commencé à jeter des verres au sol. Les autres sont restés affalés dans le canapé déçu, pensant naïvement que personne n'avait reçu de baiser de la part de la brune. Le petit Rodrigo ne s'était donc jamais vanté de son bouche-à-bouche au crématorium. Intéressant…

Les deux protagonistes sont rentrés quelques instants plus tard et ont été foudroyés par plusieurs paires d'yeux. Mark a croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et les a regardés d'une façon réprobatrice et Jasper, qui avait les larmes aux yeux, s'est levé pour aller pleurer dans sa chambre. Que cela soit Bellatrix ou Rodrigo, aucun des deux n'a compris ce qui était en train de se passer, jusqu'à ce que Hunter appuie sur la touche play de la télécommande.

Rodrigo a passé une main gênée derrière sa nuque alors que Bella souriait niaisement, probablement en train de se remémorer sa partie de jambe en l'air. L'ambiance était vraiment tendue et, au moment où Rodrigo allait ouvrir la bouche, Billy Bob a surgi dans le salon et lui a collé son poing dans la figure. Chouette une bagarre ! Enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru… Car notre tatoueur n'a de bad boy que l'allure vu comme il est resté au sol. Billy Bob a alors pris Bellatrix par le bras et lui a dit « _Femme ! Maintenant je veux un baiser !_ ». Etant donné qu'elle est folle, elle le lui a donné et a apprécié au point de lui demander de la suivre dans sa chambre.

Je suis vraiment désespérée par cette femme, vraiment…

Ca a été avec une tête de dix pieds de longs que Jasper, Mark, Hunter et Joe sont partis avec la folle en direction d'une ferme exotique, c'est-à-dire accueillant serpents, lézards, alligators et autres bestioles dégueu.

Jasper, qui ne s'était pas montré brillant lors de l'activité sportive, est devenu une montagne de savoir en arrivant à l'enclos des alligators, coupant même la parole au guide plusieurs fois. Son fanatisme envers ces animaux mortels lui a valu une petite tape sur les fesses de la part de la brune ainsi qu'une pause en tête-à-tête au snack de la ferme, où ils continuèrent de parler de la pression que pouvaient exercer les mâchoires de ces animaux sur un crâne humain.

Jaloux, Hunter a utilisé son meilleur atout et les a rejoints avec une énorme tranche de viande d'alligator dans les mains et a demandé de quelle façon Bellatrix voulait son steak. Il lui a proposé également de lui faire ces brochettes de scorpion dont elle rêvait tant et qu'ils vendaient au magasin. Cette idée « alléchante » lui a totalement fait oublier la présence du blond quinquagénaire qui se trouvait à ses côtés et elle est partie avec le cuisinier. Un petit smack a été échangé.

Ensuite, elle a demandé à « la chose », alias Joe, de venir nourrir les serpents avec elle. Demande qui a légèrement rebuté le rouquin. Alors que l'éleveur montrait la façon dont il fallait procéder et qu'un fer de lance avalait une souris, Joe est devenu blanc comme neige et a sorti de sa poche un flacon de Xanax. Le voyant prendre de jolies petites pilules, Bella lui a demandé si elle pouvait en prendre. Elle n'a pas attendu de réponse de sa part et s'est emparé du flacon pour avaler deux comprimés. Comment vous dire que la session nourrissage de serpent a tourné court… Ils étaient défoncés et entourés de serpent venimeux donc mauvaise idée…

Encore sous Xanax, elle a appelé Mark « bouboule » et a tenté de le jeter aux crocodiles de mer alors qu'ils se trouvaient sur une passerelle. Plus de peur que de mal : un filet se trouvait juste dessous, sauvant la vie de ce pauvre Mark. Mais le souvenir des mâchoires des crocodiles se refermant à quelques centimètres de son visage resteront gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire…

La cérémonie d'élimination a eu lieu le lendemain car la folle était partie dans un trip vraiment fort. Bellatrix a offert un crâne chat de lapin à Billy Bob, Rodrigo, Jasper, Hunter et Joe.

Bye Mark ! Personne ne t'en voudras si tu avoues avoir demandé à partir car elle te faisait peur tu sais…

.

.

Épisode 5 – _Blonde ou brune ?_

Ce cinquième épisode a commencé avec une superbe vue de Bellatrix en train d'arracher ses cheveux blancs avec une pince à épiler sur du Rammstein. Image prise par la porte qu'elle avait laissée entrebâillée, sinon vous pensez bien qu'elle aurait tué le caméraman s'il avait été dans la pièce avec elle…

Les garçons, quant à eux, disputaient une partie de Mortal Kombat, sauf Jasper qui regardait. Il n'y avait que quatre manettes et il se considérait trop vieux pour jouer à de telles gamineries. Billy Bob et Rodrigo jouaient dans la même équipe, ce qui voudrait dire que leur petite dispute de la dernière fois n'était que pour le buzz… Ou alors ils ne sont pas du tout rancuniers…

La sorcière est arrivée dans le salon et a hurlé de sa douce voix « _Où est mon p'tit déj bande de nazes ?_ ». Ils se sont tous regardés avec des grands yeux ronds. Depuis le désastre des pancakes de l'épisode 3, aucun d'eux n'osaient plus le lui préparer tant ils n'étaient pas sûrs qu'elle soit réveillée. Avec leur jeu vidéo en fond sonore et leurs vociférations, aucun ne l'avait entendu se lever ni écouter de la musique. Sous le choc, Joe a fait tomber la manette par terre et s'est levé pour courir loin du salon. Son geste a fait réagir les autres prétendants et ils cavalèrent jusqu'à la cuisine avec une rapidité que je ne les aurais jamais soupçonnés posséder.

Clark est arrivé quelques minutes plus tard et a appelé ces messieurs qui commençaient leur besogne d'esclaves-cuisinistes. Il a annoncé à tout ce petit monde qu'une invitée surprise allait venir leur rendre visite. Une personne que tous connaissaient pour l'avoir déjà vue faire la une des magazines et des podiums dans sa jeunesse et que Bellatrix côtoyait depuis des années. Je parle de sa chère petite sœur Narcissa. Quand elle l'a vue, Bella lui a sauté dans les bras et a embrassé la tempe de son adorable petite sœur, reconvertie dans la nutrition. Même si madame diététique aime bien se faire une bonne pizza bien grasse de temps en temps mais je ne dirais rien…

L'animateur a expliqué que chacun des prétendants aurait un entretien avec la blonde et que le plus convaincant et le plus sincère, d'après elle, gagnera le droit à un tête-à-tête avec la folle.

Narcissa allait annoncer le nom du premier candidat qu'elle allait passer à la loupe quand Bellatrix a déclaré que les entretiens attendraient. Elle préférait sortir bruncher avec sa sœur plutôt que d'attendre un petit déjeuner qui aurait déjà dû être prêt depuis une demi-heure.

Une fois revenu de leur repas, Narcissa a emmené Billy Bob au fond du jardin où un coin détente avait été aménagé. Il a passé beaucoup de temps à parler de lui au lieu de Bella ce qui n'a plu que moyennement à la blonde.

Rodrigo a parlé des points communs qu'ils avaient ainsi que de leur compatibilité sexuelle. Narcissa n'a pas été étonnée que sa grande sœur ait déjà conclu avec un de ses prétendants.

Encore une fois, Joe s'est montré intimidé face à une des enfants Black. À croire que cet homme a, en réalité, une peur bleue des femmes car, pour bien la connaître, Narcissa est une femme douce qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

Étant le plus vieux de l'aventure, Jasper pourrait, d'après la blonde, être celui qui a le plus de chance de conquérir Bellatrix vu son vécu et son métier. Cependant sa mentalité d'adulte pourrait être un frein face à l'immaturité de la brune.

Hunter, quant à lui, charma Narcissa par son calme et les étoiles qu'il avait dans les yeux en parlant de sa passion. En revanche, elle a douté du fait qu'Hunter et Bella puissent être vraiment compatibles autre que sur un plan culinaire, en raison de leur différence d'âge. Elle l'a également trouvé trop posé par rapport à la personnalité explosive de sa sœur.

Après un temps de réflexion, Narcissa a rendu son verdict et a donné à Jasper la chance d'obtenir un vrai rendez-vous avec la sorcière brune.

Le croque-mort a emmené Bellatrix dans un studio de film d'horreur afin de créer un faux cadavre. C'est donc ça un rendez-vous romantique pour les accros à la mort ? Après moult parlementations sur les meilleures morts qu'ils leur a été donné de voir dans les films, ils ont décidé de faire un macchabé éventré et pendu par ses propres intestins. Rien que cette idée m'a donné envie de vomir mes sticks mozzas…

Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de vous décrire le procédé et à quoi ressemblait le pauvre mannequin car c'était dégueu. En revanche, je peux vous dire que ça a fini en bataille de faux sang, qu'ils en étaient recouvert de la tête aux pieds (on se serait cru dans Carrie lors de son bal de promo) et qu'un petit bisou a été échangé. C'était le tout premier pour Jasper.

De nouveau propre, ils sont rentrés à la villa où ils ont eu la surprise de voir qu'une toute nouvelle décoration avait été installée dans le salon pour fêter l'anniversaire de Hunter. Mais Bellatrix, dans son égocentrisme permanent, a cru que la fête était pour elle, même si une banderole « Joyeux anniversaire » avait été accrochée au-dessus de la table qui allait servir de buffet.

La prod étant apparemment omnibulé par le métier du jeune de l'aventure et elle a décidé de fournir aux candidats des costumes en forme d'aliments. Je ne sais pas moi, il n'y a pas que ça quand on pense à Hunter, c'est un gothique donc pourquoi pas un dress code noir ou des tenues sataniques. Même une soirée zombie aurait plus fait l'affaire mais bon… Que voulez-vous, ils sont bêtes. Déjà que cette émission existe grâce à moi, si en plus j'avais dû être derrière leurs gros culs pour superviser chaque détails et bien… Ne nous voilons pas la face, l'émission aurait été de meilleure qualité.

Bref quelques minutes plus tard, nous avons eu l'extrême plaisir de voir débarquer une pizza, une banane, un hot-dog, un sushi, un tacos, une pomme et une tranche de bacon.

Plus la soirée avançait, plus l'alcool coulait à flot et plus Bellatrix la pizza regardait avec envie Rodrigo la banane. Mais la sage petite sœur de la pizza, Narcissa le sushi, qui ne boit pas d'alcool car c'est trop calorique, a pris Bella la pizza par la main et l'a emmené vers Hunter le bacon afin qu'elle lui souhaite enfin son anniversaire. Là, ç'a été le drame : Bella la pizza a cru que c'était le sien et a réclamé ses cadeaux, sauf que personne n'en avait. Elle a commencé à hurler et vociférer des menaces envers tout le monde si elle n'avait ses cadeaux dans la seconde. En entendant les cris de la pizza, Joe la pomme s'est réfugié sur la terrasse et a attendu patiemment que l'orage passe. Mauvaise idée. Le regard perçant de Bella la pizza l'a vu et a couru vers lui pour le pousser. Emporter par le poids de son costume rond, Joe a dévalé la petite pente qui menait jusqu'à la piscine en faisant des roulés-boulés. Jasper le tacos a alors trotté jusqu'à la cuisine et en est revenu avec une bouteille de vin qu'il a tendue à Bella la pizza en s'agenouillant tel un prince mexicain. Son « cadeau » a eu l'effet escompté et la pizza s'est calmé instantanément, donnant de nouveau un baiser à Jasper. La fête a donc repris son cours comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Billy Bob le hot-dog est parti aider Joe la pomme à se relever tandis que ce dernier était bloqué sur le dos telle une tortue.

Narcissa le sushi s'est excusée auprès de Hunter le bacon et Joe la pomme de l'attitude enfantine et capricieuse de sa sœur car, soyons honnête, jamais Bellatrix ne se serait excusée d'elle-même. Déjà parce que ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes mais aussi parce qu'elle était beaucoup trop beurrée pour se rendre compte de son comportement.

Billy Bob le hot-dog, qui jusque-là était resté calme, a réussi à attirer Bella la pizza dans son pain de mie pour un moment tendre dans le jardin. Rien de sexuel pour une fois ! Comme je le disais, elle était trop bourrée pour réussir à enlever son costume…

Le lendemain personne, à part la blonde, n'était dans un état disons… frais. Narcissa a alors décidé de leur concocter une petite séance de yoga afin de faire partir leurs gueules de bois.

Je pensais avoir tout vu niveau pitoyabilité avec le parcours d'obstacles, mais finalement les voir essayer de faire la position de l'arbre ou celle de la chandelle s'est avéré être le plus drôle. Pas un seul n'a réussi à tenir plus de cinq secondes sans se vautrer au sol telle une bouse. Certains, comme Hunter et Joe, étaient plein de bonne volonté et voulaient faire plaisir à la blonde mais cela a été peine perdue. J'ai oublié de préciser que sa sainteté Bellatrix n'a pas bougé de son lit et était très certainement en train d'essayer de sortir de son coma éthylique.

Alors que le soleil se couchait, Bellatrix est apparue en peignoir, aussi blanche qu'un cadavre. Narcissa s'est occupé d'elle et a demandé que la cérémonie d'élimination soit repoussée au lendemain.

Une fois revenue parmi les vivants, c'est-à-dire aux alentours de midi le lendemain, la cérémonie a pu débuter.

Bellatrix a offert un crâne de lapin à Jasper, Rodrigo, Billy Bob et Hunter. A la surprise de tout le monde, Hunter l'a refusé et a demandé à Narcissa s'il pouvait l'inviter à manger à sa sortie, expliquant qu'en quelques heures, il s'était senti plus important pour elle qu'en plusieurs jours avec la folle. Narcissa a accepté et ils sont partis tous les deux sous les regards estomaqués de l'assemblée. Ils quittèrent la cérémonie vite car, après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, Bellatrix leur a couru après en leur balançant tout ce qui lui est passé sous la main.

Bye Hunter ! Je te souhaite une longue vie diététique pleine de repas à base de soja avec Narcissa.

Spoiler : Ils sont toujours ensemble à l'heure où je vous écris.

oOo

 **On a vu :**

 **Blaise zabini** s'enfuir du restaurant où il mangeait en voyant son ex **Angelina Johnson** s'installer à une table non loin de lui. Vu la raclée qu'elle lui a mise, je peux comprendre sa réaction.

 **Daphné Greengrass** écarter les jambes en sortant d'une limousine et nous montrer involontairement son minou car elle n'avait pas mis de culotte.

 **Luna Lovegood** avoir perdu tout son ventre de femme enceinte. Cette fille est-elle humaine ? Elle attendait des triplés bon sang et elle était énorme ! Comment est-ce possible ?

 **Harry Potter** être devenu chiant à en mourir. Yoga, footing et jus de fruit bio, voilà le nouveau mantra qui égaye sa vie. Serait-ce vraiment mal vu si je m'infiltrais chez lui et mettais une pointe de cocaïne dans son talc pour que ça soit ma vie qui soit égayée ?

* * *

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé des épisodes de Bella ? Et du peut-être début de réconciliation entre Drago et Hermione ? Dites-moi tout !**


	16. Novembre 2018

**Résumé :** Moi Pansy Parkinson je vous jure de vous révéler toute la vérité sur la vie pas si belle et doré des célébrités de Londres. Tous les mois je vous raconte les véritables vilains petits secrets de vos idoles. Vous les aimez mais vous aimez encore plus les voir être rabaissés.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, tout le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling

 **Bêta :** Pauu-Aya

.

 **Lisez le blabla svp**

 **.**

 **Blabla de l'auteur** : Si je vous ai demandé de lire ce passage c'est parce que je sais qu'il est bien souvent passé ^^ Enfin bref j'ai eu énormément de problèmes le mois dernier :/ Je dois remplacer quelqu'un à mon travail du coup je fais deux travail en même temps (j'en ai pour deux mois voir peut être plus si on embauche pas quelqu'un très vite...), ce qui me stress, me fatigue mentalement et physiquement encore plus qu'en temps normal. Cela m'a donc empêché d'écrire tous les épisodes de Bella car ça m'est tombé tombé sur le coin du nez au dernier moment et je n'ai pas pu m'organiser comme je l'aurai voulu

Sinon sur une note plus joyeuse, il y'a quelques jours lors de l'un de mes rares moments de détente j'ai eu une sorte de révélation en regardant des vieux clips de 30 Seconds to Mars et il se trouve que mon petit Jared Leto *coeur dans les yeux* dans le clip The Kill est l'exact représentation que je me faisais de Hunter : cheveux noir corbeau mi-long, des yeux bleus maquillés de noir, des ongles noirs et des vêtements noirs. Si vous connaissez ce clip vous comprendrez aisément pourquoi Narcissa a dit oui à mon cuisinier gothique ;) Sinon si vous ne connaissez pas je vous conseille d'aller le voir par curiosité.

Deuxième note plus joyeuse : j'ai posté un petit OS sur Hermione et Pansy donc si vous voulez jetez un coup d'œil... Oui je m'auto-pub.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews des guest :**

 **Guest** : Merci beaucoup, contente que l'histoire te plaise.

 **Guest** : Merci :)

 **Anna** : Haha non tu n'es t'es pas trompée d'endroit pour écrire la review. Je tâtonnais comme toi au début ne t'inquiète pas. Merci à toi pour ton petit message qui m'a fait très plaisir :)

* * *

.

Mes biquets je suis en deuil.

Ma toute première paire de talons Louboutin, celle avec laquelle j'ai découvert l'allure que devait avoir une vraie femme, celle qui m'a fait dire que des talons en dessous de dix centimètres n'étaient pas des talons dignes de ce nom, celle qui me faisait me sentir sexy et heureuse en un quart de seconde vient de rendre l'âme dans un horrible accident de shopping sur la cinquième avenue où j'ai fini les quatre fers en l'air.

Mes chères Loulou, grâce à vous, des dizaines et des dizaines de chaussures de marque ont envahi mon dressing, faisant baver d'envie toutes personnes l'ayant visité.

Toutes ces années, vous m'avez rendue fière et heureuse. Votre fameuse semelle rouge a fait de moi une icône de la mode internationale et je ne cesserai jamais de vous remercier pour ça.

R.I.P. mes Loulou, maman ne vous oubliera jamais.

oOo

 **Baby-Boom**

Autant vous dire que je commence à m'inquiéter sévère !

Depuis la grossesse de ma chère Luna, une vague subite de fécondité a envahi le monde des peoples :

\- Suite à son plan à trois avec Dean et Seamus, Susan va pondre un rejeton dont le père est encore inconnu…

\- La douce Gabrielle Delacour va avoir un bébé dans cinq mois avec son bad boy de petit copain, Teddy Lupin. Normalement, elle accouchera quelques jours après être devenue majeure.

\- Colin Crivey, quant à lui, va être père d'ici quatre mois. Sa copine est une inconnue qui exerce le métier d'infirmière.

\- Millicent Bulstrode nous a fait la surprise d'accoucher la semaine dernière. Comment n'ai-je pas eu vent du fait qu'elle avait une brioche dans le four ? Tout simplement car je ne la côtoie pas, qu'elle ne poste rien sur les réseaux à part des photos de son chat et des extraits de ses romans et qu'elle ne doit sortir qu'une fois par mois hors de chez elle.

\- Olivier, mon bel Olivier (non je n'ai toujours pas renoncé à une possible histoire d'amour entre nous deux), songe très sérieusement à adopter avec Marcus. Actuellement ils ne font que se renseigner mais l'idée est bien présente.

Serait-ce devenu une nouvelle mode d'avoir des enfants ? Ou est-ce le fruit du hasard ?

Si c'est une mode et bien elle pue ! N'oublions pas qu'à son origine, nous trouvons Luna Lovegood, la fille qui a essayé de créer une ligne de vêtements en papier et plastique recyclé et qui a lamentablement échoué…

.

 **Bitch Attitude**

Ce mois-ci, les Delacour font parler d'elles ! Mais pour cet article, je vais vous parler de la démoniaque Fleur.

Depuis cinq ans, elle fait partie des anges de Victoria's Secret et, comme chaque année, quelques jours avant le défilé, un fitting a lieu avec tous les mannequins afin de faire les dernières retouches de leurs tenues.

Fleur la diabolique se trouvait à Paris quad elle a été invitée par la célèbre marque de lingerie à se rendre à Manhattan. Dans l'urgence de la situation, elle n'a pu réserver un jet privé et a dû prendre un avion normal, rempli de personnes lambda en deuxième classe. Pauvre petite… Devoir côtoyer le bas peuple… Que voulez-vous, quand on est habitué au luxe, cela devient très difficile d'être en présence de pauvres qui vous réclament sans cesse des photos ou des autographes pour ensuite se valoriser auprès de leurs amis. C'est bien la première fois que je la plains et j'espère que ça sera la dernière fois ! Cette fille est une pétasse et je la déteste.

À peine embarquée, Fleur a commencé à faire sa chieuse. Elle a posé son sac à main sur le siège à côté d'elle et a refusé de l'enlever quand le passager à qui appartenait la place est arrivé. Excédé, l'homme a tenté de prendre l'accessoire afin de le mettre dans le rangement cabine ce qui a rendu furieuse la blonde qui s'est levé et a frappé l'homme avec son sac.

Le personnel est intervenu rapidement et a tenté de raisonner la jeune femme qui a hurlé qu'il était hors de question qu'un bouseux en doudoune vert fluo prenne place aux côtés de sa noble personne. L'équipage lui a demandé de garder son calme et lui a expliqué que l'avion était complet, rendant un quelconque changement de siège impossible. Explications qui ont bien évidemment déclenché la colère de Fleur. Elle a poussé toutes les personnes se trouvant sur son passage et a foncé jusqu'au cockpit où le pilote attendait la confirmation que les passagers étaient bien installés. Elle a hurlé contre l'homme qu'il était hors de question que l'avion décolle tant qu'elle n'avait pas un siège en première classe et une bouteille de champagne offerte car il devrait se sentir honoré qu'elle soit dans son avion de péquenot. Le pilote prénommé Jake Sanders lui a expliqué à son tour que l'avion était complet et qu'il ne pouvait pas virer des passagers juste pour son bon plaisir. Fleur a alors tenté de lui faire du charme, en vain. Nous pouvons admirer cet homme qui a gardé son professionnalisme et n'a pas souhaité coucher avec une bombe atomique, personnellement je n'en connais pas beaucoup qui aurait dit non…

Alors qu'elle allait de nouveau piquer une crise, Jake Sanders a demandé à son co-pilote de prévenir le central qu'ils avaient une passagère récalcitrante qui devrait probablement être expulsée si elle ne regagnait pas sa place dans le calme.

Fleur lui a dit « _Vous n'oserez pas faire ça à une célébrité_. ». Manque de chance pour elle, il a osé et elle s'est retrouvée escortée par le personnel de sécurité jusqu'au poste.

Malheureusement, mes magnifiques yeux verts durent tout de même regarder son popotin recouvert de cristaux Swarovsky. En effet, elle eut la permission de prendre un autre vol le lendemain, ce qui lui permit de faire ses essayages et de se pavaner sur le podium. J'étais vraiment dégoutée… Cette culotte aurait été mieux portée par ma copine Daphné.

.

oOo

.

 **Bellatrix et ses prétendants**

Épisode 6 – _Dessine-moi comme une de tes françaises._

Encore deux semaines à regarder cette émission. Tu peux le faire ma Pansy, j'y crois ! Tu es une femme forte, tu vas y arriver.

L'épisode a débuté juste après le départ de Narcissa et d'Hunter. On a trouvé une Bellatrix furieuse en train d'envoyer des fléchettes sur les portraits des deux protagonistes. Une fois qu'elle a été légèrement calmée, elle est partie à la cuisine jouer les sorcières, a pris divers ingrédients, une marmite et des bougies puis, la brune s'est éclipsée dans le jardin afin de faire une cérémonie satanique visant à jeter le mauvais œil sur sa petite sœur et le jeune cuisinier.

Vont-ils avoir un accident de voiture ou devenir allergiques aux légumes ? Ce qui les contraindrait à se nourrir uniquement de pizza jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies, telle est la question…

Pour finir cette soirée en beauté, Bellatrix a embarqué une bouteille de bourbon avec elle dans sa chambre et n'est réapparue qu'au petit matin avec des cernes descendant jusqu'au menton et un teint verdâtre.

Les prétendants ont tenté de la faire décuver et de lui redonner son teint blanc aspirine habituel, Joe lui a apporté un grog _made in_ Pologne à base d'eau et de vinaigre de cornichon, Rodrigo un café salé et Jasper des gaufres en forme de cœur. Billy Bob, lui, ronflait comme un motoculteur.

Après avoir vomi une énième fois à cause de l'horrible odeur de vinaigre, Bellatrix a réalisé que son chanteur de métal texan, Billy Bob, n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour la remettre d'aplomb. Elle est alors partie chercher un seau d'eau froide qu'elle lui a balancé dessus, ce qui, vous vous en doutez, l'a réveillé immédiatement. Mais ce n'est pas fini ! Une fois que l'eau glacée a eu rempli son devoir, la folle lui a également jeté le seau en pleine tête. Heureusement pour lui, un minimum de reflex l'a empêché de se faire casser le nez.

.

Alors que la nuit commençait à tomber Bellatrix et ses mignons sont partis pour Pacific Park afin de se changer les idées. L'ambiance festive et enfantine a semblé agir quasi-immédiatement sur la brune qui est passée de « boudeuse » à « excitée ». Et une Bellatrix excitée n'est pas forcément une bonne chose…

Rappelez-vous de la fois où elle a pris des cachets qui l'ont rendu toute joyeuse et qu'elle a failli tuer Mark en le balançant dans l'enclos aux crocodiles. Moi je dis ça je dis rien…

Bref. La barge a tapé dans ses mains et est partie au galop jusqu'à l'attraction à sensation du parc : le Pacific Plunge, une tour faisant faire une chute de treize mètres de haut à ses passagers. Elle a même poussé un groupe d'adolescent arrivés avant elle car elle ne pouvait pas attendre de s'envoyer en l'air.

Le club des cinq est monté à bord avec entrain sauf Jasper qui a viré au vert. Arrivé au sommet de la tour, le pauvre croque-mort a jeté un coup d'œil au sol et s'est évanoui. Aucun de ses camarades ne l'a remarqué et n'a compris pourquoi une équipe de secours les attendait en bas.

Jasper a été emmené par les secouristes sous l'œil blasé de Bellatrix qui a lâché un magnifique mot d'amour en le voyant partir : « femmelette ». Elle n'a pas attendu de savoir s'il allait bien pour empoigner le bras de Rodrigo et de Billy Bob afin de les conduire aux auto-tamponneuses. Sauf qu'en voyant les inconfortables sièges, madame a fait sa princesse et a refusé de monter tant qu'il n'y aurait pas de coussin pour accueillir son royal postérieur. Mais personne n'en avait alors Joe est parti à un stand de peluche et en a « emprunté » une en forme de tacos qu'il a glissé sous les fesses molles de sa belle. Elle a été si heureuse qu'elle lui a demandé d'être son chauffeur. Jaloux du subit intérêt pour le rouquin, Rodrigo et Billy Bob, ont passé leur temps à prendre l'auto noir et rouge pour cible, provoquant moult plainte de la barge qui a fini par les menacer de les égorger dans leurs sommeils s'ils n'arrêtaient pas immédiatement de la secouer. Sachant qu'elle en était totalement capable, ils se sont stoppés dans la seconde. C'est bien la première fois que je l'entends dire qu'elle ne veut pas se faire secouer…

Étant un petit malin et souhaitant diminué la mauvaise humeur habituelle de Bella, Rodrigo a acheté un corn dog et lui a demandé si elle voulait mordre dans sa saucisse. Elle a accepté et ils sont partis tous deux sur la plage pour se rouler des pelles. Il est rare de les voir se parler mais faire du bouche à bouche ça… Ils connaissent parfaitement !

Après un échange de salive plutôt long, ils sont repartis vers la fête foraine pour rejoindre les autres prétendants qui jouaient aux fléchettes. Jasper était de retour et regardait ses rivaux Billy Bob et Joe en mangeant une énorme barbe à papa bleu que Bellatrix s'est empressé de lui piquer sous prétexte qu'elle était en hypoglycémie. Apparemment son roulage de pèle l'avait épuisée.

À la vue de sa belle, Billy Bob s'est senti l'âme d'un Robin des Bois et n'a manqué aucune de ses cibles alors qu'avant son arrivée, il en loupait une sur deux. En récompense, il a gagné un grand serpent en peluche qu'il a offert, bien évidemment, à Bellatrix. Ravie de son cadeau, elle a jeté le tacos à la poubelle sous le regard effaré et peiné de Joe.

Après avoir fait quelques manèges supplémentaires, ils sont rentrés à la villa où Jasper et Joe se sont fait un tête-à-tête avec un pot de glace pour noyer leur peine face à l'indifférence de notre chère Bellatrix.

.

Le soleil était au zénith et personne n'était encore défoncé. Ce qui était très étonnant étant donné qu'ils étaient tous rassemblés autour de la piscine un cocktail à la main.

Clark est arrivé accompagné d'un homme d'une… et bien en réalité je ne pourrais pas dire quel âge il avait mais ses rides lui donnait un air de shar-pei et je ne vous parle pas de ses lunettes en cul de bouteille... Il les a piquées à Potter ?

L'animateur sur-bronzé leur a annoncé que ce monsieur était un prof d'art plastique et qu'ils auraient une heure pour dessiner le portrait de la folle narcissique. Bellatrix s'est senti comme étant la personne la plus importante au monde, a sauté de joie et a bu cul sec son verre ainsi que celui de Rodrigo et Joe. Elle allait bien dormir le soir.

Tout ce petit monde est allé au jardin juxtaposant la piscine, où étaient déjà installés quatre carnets à dessin sur des chevalets et une estrade.

Le vieillard a demandé à Bella de monter sur le podium et de prendre la pause. Elle a joint ses mains au niveau de sa poitrine comme si elle priait et a penché légèrement la tête sur le côté, avec sa robe de plage noire transparente cela lui donna un air de statue grecque mélangée à une vierge Marie catin.

Une dizaine de minutes sont passées durant lesquelles le vieux parlait d'une voix trainante et tentait de donner des conseils mais personne ne l'écoutait. De vagues formes de visages et de corps remplissaient déjà les pages blanches des prétendants.

Cinq minutes plus tard Bellatrix a laissé tomber sa pause et s'est barrée car ça la gonflait de rester debout et que, de cette façon, elle verrait celui qui l'aimait le plus vu, qui la dessinerait de mémoire.

Joe et Jasper ont paniqué légèrement, Billy Bob s'est frotté les tempes d'exaspération avec ses doigts et y a laissé de jolies traces de fusain et Rodrigo n'a même pas remarqué qu'elle était partie.

Une fois le temps imparti écoulé, la barge est revenue vers ses prétendants d'un pas trainant et irrégulier. J'en connais une qui a dû se faire bien plaisir sans l'absence de chaperon…

Un par un, ils ont dévoilé le résultat au vieux et à notre chère ivrogne. Billy Bob s'est dévoué le premier et a montré sa représentation de Bella qui eut un air décomposé, presque dégouté, en voyant son portrait. Le métalleux l'avait dessinée d'une façon cubiste en la représentant avec des carrés et des ronds. En réalité, la seule chose qui pouvait nous faire penser que c'était bien Bella était les longs cheveux en forme de ressorts qui courraient jusqu'en bas de son dos. Ce dessin était vraiment laid ! Et après il s'étonne que ses expos ne marchent pas ?

Joe a remonté le niveau en dessinant Bella comme un personnage de manga. Ses grands yeux surdimensionnés ont rendu la folle presque sympathique. Je dis bien presque puisqu'il l'a croquée en Méduse sanguinaire et assez dénudée. Un début de visage momifié en pierre ressemblant vaguement à Rodrigo avait même était dessiné dans un coin de sa feuille.

Jasper, lui, a esquissé très maladroitement une femme ne ressemblant pas du tout à Bella mais il a été le seul à dessiner l'exacte tenue que portait la folle avant de déserter pour se pinter la tronche. En fait son dessin était la parfaite représentation de ce que pourrait faire un enfant de dix ans.

Et pour finir Rodrigo s'est avancé vers les juges et, avec un grand sourire, a présenté son chef d'œuvre : une Bellatrix dans la même pose que Rose dans Titanic. C'est-à-dire entièrement nue, allongée sur un divan mais avec une petite particularité propre à notre tatoueur morbide, elle était un zombie. Plusieurs morceaux de chair manquaient pour dévoiler ses os.

La barge a hoqueté de surprise et a serré le dessin dans ses bras. Si elle en avait été capable, je crois bien qu'elle aurait pleuré de joie.

Encore une fois au grand dam de ses concurrents, le colombien a remporté une épreuve pour laquelle la récompense a consisté en un repas dans un restaurant luxueux sur Sunset Boulevard.

Je ne vais pas vous décrire ce tête-à-tête car il était inintéressant. Vraiment... Discutions glauques, roulage de pelles, tripotage en public… Quoique le seul petit truc d'intérêt a été d'apprendre qu'un des fantasmes de Bella était de se faire étrangler. Chacun ses goûts. J'aime boire des cocktails sauterelle ou mélanger de la vodka et du gin ensemble alors je ne jugerai pas.

.

Le lendemain quand Dame Bellatrix a daigné se lever et se préparer, la cérémonie d'élimination a pu commencer.

Bellatrix a offert un crâne de chat à Rodrigo, Billy Bob et Jasper. Cette décision m'a vraiment étonné car dernièrement Jasper a juste été lamentable ! La seule chose qu'elle ait dite à Joe avant qu'il ne parte a été ceci : « _Depuis peu, tu m'as beaucoup étonnée mais je n'arriverai jamais à oublier que tu es roux._ »

Bye Joe !

.

oOo

.

 **On a vu :**

 **Nynphadora Tonks** avoir une réaction très positive suite à l'annonce sur son mari ayant copulé avec son ami d'enfance. Elle aurait même demandé si une nuit à trois était possible.

 **Hermione Granger** , **Ginny Weasley** et **Katie Bell** rendre visite à des enfants malades à l'hôpital déguisées en princesse Disney.

 **Théodore Nott** être pris en photo par son petit copain alors qu'il dormait avec son ours en peluche et suçait son pouce.

 **Angelina Johnson** avoir un petit souci de tenue lors de l'un de ses concerts. Son bustier n'a pas voulu rester en place et a dévoilé la poitrine de la chanteuse.

 **Percy Weasley** récidiver avec les clubs libertins et être en admiration devant un magnifique Adonis en talon haut.

.

* * *

 **Si j'ai choisis Pacific Park et non Universal Studio c'est parce que je trouvais Santa Monica très jolie et le côté parc sur la plage donnait un petit côté romantique et intime comparé à Universal Studio même si Bella n'est pas une romantique ^^  
**


	17. Decembre 2018

**Résumé :** Moi Pansy Parkinson je vous jure de vous révéler toute la vérité sur la vie pas si belle et doré des célébrités de Londres. Tous les mois je vous raconte les véritables vilains petits secrets de vos idoles. Vous les aimez mais vous aimez encore plus les voir être rabaissés.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, tout le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling

 **Bêta :** Pauu-Aya

 **Blabla de l'auteur** : Oups je suis en retard o:) J'ai finis d'écrire le chapitre le 25 décembre, c'est pour dire à quel point j'étais à la bourre de base... J'espère que votre début d'année c'est bien passée et que vous avez eu plein de cadeau pour Noël.

L'épisode 8 de Bella n'a pas été corrigé donc sorry pour mes vilaines fautes et la non concordances des temps à certains moments.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews des guest :**

 **Rayan** : Mais non il ne faut pas avoir peur

* * *

Youpi… C'est de nouveau décembre avec son époque hypocrite qu'est Noël, alors que chaque journée est une occasion parfaite pour m'offrir un cadeau !

Laissez-moi encore une petite fois chercher la beauté de Noël : les cris des enfants, les parents sur les nerfs à cause de leurs sales mioches qui leurs pompent tout leur fric et qui au final n'ont aucune reconnaissance car « _Il est trop fort ce Père Noël ! C'est exactement ce que je voulais !_ », les repas riches, les pulls hideux des Weasley fait par Molly, … Non vraiment je ne comprends pas l'intérêt d'une telle fête.

D'ailleurs vous ai-je déjà parlé de l'atroce Noël que j'avais passé chez la cousine de mon père, Léopoldine la bourgeoise, quand j'avais huit ans et qui m'a dégoûtée de cette période ? Je ne crois pas.

Asseyez-vous si ce n'est pas déjà fait et écoutez l'histoire de tatie Pansy.

Comme je le disais, j'avais sept ans et pour l'occasion ma famille a été conviée à venir passer Noël en suisse chez la vieille fille qu'était Léopoldine, vu son amabilité perpétuelle, j'en viens à me demander si elle a déjà vu le loup… Bref, pour l'occasion, j'avais revêtue une adorable robe rose et là, cette vieille bique, m'a dit que je ressemblais à un petit cochon à cause de ma robe et de mes joues potelées. Je n'étais qu'une enfant, c'était normal d'avoir des grosses joues !

Deuxièmement, mes ingrats de parents m'ont offert un livre sur les bonnes manières de Nadine de Rothschild alors que je rêvais d'avoir la villa de luxe de Barbie, ainsi qu'une sorte d'atelier de chimiste pour faire du gloss. Que voulez-vous, c'était les années quatre-vingt-dix... C'était tendance et Buffy, mon idole de l'époque, en portait.

Pour me venger, j'ai remplacé l'eau de la bouilloire de la vieille Léopoldine par du vinaigre blanc et, concernant mes parents, je me suis étalé le rouge à lèvre de ma tante sur les lèvres pour ensuite laisser une jolie marque de baiser sur le col de chemise de mon père. S'en est suivi une interminable engueulade qui a presque failli les conduire au divorce. Ai-je éprouvé du remord ? Non.

Ce jour-là, j'ai compris, du haut de mes huit pauvres années de vie, que je n'étais qu'une sale gosse qui se ferait un plaisir de pourrir la vie des gens qui l'entourait.

Voilà mes bichons, l'histoire de tatie Pansy est terminée. Vous savez dès à présent comment je suis devenue la peste que vous connaissez. J'étais jeune et déjà très prometteuse, vous ne trouvez pas ?

oOo

 **L'héritier**

L'année dernière, je vous avais parlé de ce petit coquin de Severus qui aurait eu un enfant qu'il n'a jamais reconnu. Avouez que vous ne vous ne souvenez pas de cette histoire… Je ne vous en veux pas, moi aussi je l'avais oubliée.

Bref en début d'année, un homme de vingt-deux ans baptisé Enzo Muñoz s'est présenté au cabinet d'avocat qui représentait ce cher Rogue en déclarant être son rejeton.

Peu convaincu par le manque de ressemblance entre les deux hommes, car à part un nez crochu et des yeux foncés typiques des personnes aux origines latino comme Enzo, l'avocat lui a demandé tout de même d'aller passer un test de paternité dans le laboratoire possédant l'ADN de Severus. Petite précision, près de six mille personnes se sont présentées pour tenter d'empocher l'héritage astronomique de mon regretté chirurgien esthétique.

Quelques jours plus tard, les résultats sont tombés et ils se sont avéré être positifs.

Le jeune homme a repassé plusieurs fois les tests, juste au cas-où, et ils ont tous confirmé le premier. Enzo Muñoz est bel et bien la progéniture de Rogue.

Vous devez vous demander qui est sa mère ? Eh bien, il s'agissait d'une jeune fille de quinze ans d'origine colombienne sur-friquée venue pour se faire refaire les seins pour son anniversaire. Vous savez la fameuse quinceañera…

D'après Alexandra, la mère d'Enzo, l'attirance a été immédiate et ils se sont revus plusieurs fois suite à l'opération. Ce n'est pas très bien ça mon petit Sev'…

Pour commencer, il est interdit de sortir avec ses patients, c'est la règle de base. Ensuite tu avais seize ans de plus qu'elle. Et pour finir, tu l'as lâchement abandonnée et elle s'est retrouvée mise à la porte par ses parents. Elle a dû passer deux ans dans un foyer pour jeune mère et renoncer à ses études alors que tu croulais sous une montagne de fric.

Après des mois de paperasse, Enzo est légalement devenu le propriétaire de trois cliniques esthétiques à Londres, New York et Shanghai.

Je n'imagine même pas le changement qui vient de se produire dans sa vie. De « pauvre ayant besoin d'une bourse pour étudier à l'université », il est maintenant passé à « multimilliardaire ».

Mesdames, messieurs, un nouveau bon parti plein aux as est arrivé en ville ! À l'attaque !

 **Kiss**

Devinez qui j'ai surpris en train de se rouler une pelle sous un fond sonore de Vanessa Carlton lors de la soirée du nouvel an ? Ne jugez pas, « A thousand miles » ne sera jamais démodé.

Je les adore. Tout le monde les adore.

Il est blond et très con dès qu'il s'agit d'amour. Elle est brune et beaucoup trop bien pour lui.

Je parle bien évidemment de Drago Malefoy et d'Hermione Granger.

Et oui mes biquets ! Ça y est ! Il y a enfin eu un peu d'action avec ces deux-là. Ils ne sont pas de nouveau en couple pour l'instant car ma petite Hermione a un bulgare collé à ses basques mais cela ne devrait plus tarder à être le cas dès qu'elle lui aura parlé.

Mes bébés devraient bientôt remettre le couvercle ! Je suis si heureuse, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point !

oOo

 **Que reçoivent mes amis de ma sainte personne pour Noël ?**

J'ai toujours trouvé que j'étais particulièrement douée pour offrir des cadeaux. Voici une petite liste de ce que mes proches ont reçu. N'hésitez pas à vous en inspirer, vos amis et familles seront ravis !

 **Ma mère** : un peeling chimique.

 **Mon père** : un élégant service en cristal pour siroter son whisky centenaire.

 **Daphné Greengrass** : un parfum unique composé par mes soins sentant la framboise, la violette et composé de bien d'autres ingrédients m'ayant demandé un temps fou à trouver. N'oubliez pas le mot « unique », je ne vais pas tous vous révéler !

 **Astoria Greengrass** : six mois d'abonnement à Meetic.

 **Hermione Granger** : plusieurs ensembles de lingerie sexy pour faire frétiller du bas Drago ou Krum. Je préférerais que cela soit Drago mais bon je ne vais pas non plus choisir la personne avec qui elle couche hein !

 **Drago Malefoy** : un livre s'intitulant « Comment être moins con avec les femmes en dix leçons ». Je l'ai customisé en collant la photo d'Hermione sur la couverture. Comme quoi mon cadeau a bien servi vu ce qu'il s'est passé au nouvel an…

 **Blaise Zabini** : des gants de boxe dédicacés par Angelina Johnson.

 **Théodore Nott** : un stylo plume Mont Blanc en argent pour qu'il puisse signer ses chèques avec classe. Il faut savoir que Théo est l'une des seules personnes que je connaisse qui préfère payer en chèque plutôt qu'en carte. Dingue non ?

 **Lucius Malefoy** : une fausse paire de seins pour allaiter les triplés et aider Luna dans cette tâche ingrate.

 **Luna Lovegood** : un tapis en bambou fait main, issu du commerce équitable thaïlandais et probablement fait par des enfants.

 **Mon adorable filleule et ses frères aussi chauves qu'une boule de billard** : un câlin. Ne soyez pas outrés, ils n'ont que quatre mois ! Que voulez-vous qu'ils fassent d'un cadeau ? Surtout que je ne prends pas n'importe qui ou quoi dans mes bras alors c'est un miracle que j'ai pris le risque qu'ils bavent sur mon chemisier Chanel.

 **Chantal mon hamster** : une double ration de carotte.

oOo

Épisode 7 – _Invité surprise_

Une semaine ! Plus qu'une semaine et mon calvaire sera terminé ! Je commence vraiment à croire que cette débilité a atteint mon cerveau, je n'arrête pas de regarder des films d'horreur en ce moment et je commence à m'inquiéter grandement !

Comme en chaque début d'épisode, nous avons eu le droit à une vue de la villa depuis l'extérieur et un gros plan sur le grattage de nouille matinal de Billy Bob. Rodrigo et Jasper faisaient un concours de celui qui enfournerait le plus de pancakes dans sa bouche et Bella dormait. Encore…

Mais le sommeil de la belle au bois dormant n'a pas duré éternellement puisqu'un bruit de sonnette a résonné dans toute la maison. Billy Bob est allé ouvrir sous le doux son de la voix de Bellatrix qui hurlait comme un putois dans toute la maison. Le texan a récupéré un bouquet de roses noires posé sur le pas de la porte et l'a tendu à Bella qui arrivait en pyjama. Elle a pris le bouquet et a frappé Billy Bob avec jusqu'à ce que toutes les pétales soient quasiment toutes tombées, tout en continuant de hurler.

Heureusement pour lui les roses n'avaient pas d'épines sinon le pauvre aurait eu le bras lacéré.

La folle est repartie dans sa chambre bouder pendant de longues heures avant de redescendre auprès des garçons qui étaient en pleine partie de Mortal Kombat. Elle a piqué la manette de Rodrigo pour jouer à son tour quand la sonnette a retenti une nouvelle fois. Les prétendants se sont regardés, légèrement apeurés, ne sachant pas quoi faire de crainte que l'élue de leurs cœurs ne se transforme en furie. Ils ont très vite su que faire lorsqu'un « _Vous pensez que c'est à moi de me lever ?_ » a brisé le silence.

Ils se sont redressés d'un bond et sont partis jusqu'à la porte, pour revenir avec un carton de pizza.

Bellatrix a ouvert le carton et écarquillé grand les yeux en découvrant une pizza anchois, ananas, merguez. Sa préférée, apparemment, étant donné qu'un magnifique « _Si elle est froide je vous démonte un par un, puis je vous donne à bouffer à des chevreuils carnivores._ » est sorti de sa bouche.

La folle sans aucune papille gustative s'est délectée de sa pizza jusqu'à la dernière miette.

Ensuite, ils sont partis dans le jardin où Clark les attendait. À côté du présentateur se tenait une arche avec un rideau épais pourpre et un point d'interrogation doré imprimé sur le tissu.

Clark a parlé dans le vide car tout le monde avait les yeux scotchés sur l'arche.

Après un temps qui a semblé interminable pour Bella, vu qu'elle trépignait sur place, le présentateur a fait un geste théâtral vers le rideau et un homme est apparu. La soixantaine, des cheveux poivre et sel, un visage légèrement retouché par un lifting, un costume gris taillé sur mesure : Rodolphus Lestrange, responsable de l'aile psychiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste mais également le premier époux très riche de Bellatrix.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai vu Bellatrix perdre toute contenance et être mal à l'aise. Serait-elle finalement humaine ?

Mais elle s'est très vite reprise et lui a ordonné de dégager. En retour, il lui a demandé si elle avait apprécié les fleurs et la pizza et elle lui a fait croire que tout était partit à la poubelle. Le petit sourire goguenard de Rodolphus nous a montré qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

Clark a annoncé l'évidence même, l'ex-mari de la folle intégrait l'aventure et deux prétendants partiraient lors de la prochaine émission.

Le vieux crouton en costume Armani a pris Bellatrix à part pour parler. La discussion a été plus un monologue, vu que la barge a fait comme s'il n'existait pas. Il lui a expliqué qu'il était là pour la reconquérir et que, malgré toutes les autres femmes qui avaient traversé sa vie depuis leur divorce, aucune n'avait ce grain de folie qu'il avait aimé chez elle. Laissez-moi vous préciser qu'ils se sont rencontrés lorsque Bella était internée à Sainte Mangouste et qu'il lui faisait office de psy… Cet homme devrait également voir un spécialiste.

Plus tard dans la journée, Bella s'est installé dans une chaise longue, un martini à la main, et a remarqué que Jasper n'avait aucun tatouage. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs semaines qu'elle s'en rend compte… Applaudissons son manque d'observation.

Elle s'est approchée de Rodrigo et lui a demandé s'il avait sa machine à tatouer avec lui. Il a hoché la tête positivement. Un sourire machiavélique a alors traversé le visage maigre de la folle.

Bella s'est avancé d'un pas langoureux jusqu'au croque-mort et a caressé son biceps du bout de son index. Elle lui a susurré qu'un crâne transpercé d'un poignard serait du plus bel effet sur son bras. Chose qu'il a réfuté en secouant la tête rapidement de gauche à droite. Il a ajouté qu'il avait une peur bleue des aiguilles. Bella lui a proposé de le faire sur le dos, de cette façon il ne verrait pas « _les vilaines aguilles_ ». Il a refusé de nouveau, ce qui n'a, bien évidemment, pas plu à la barge. Elle a alors tenté son argument ultime : un tatouage contre une pipe. J'ai envie de dire bravo Bellatrix, des années de féminisme, de combats pour être un minimum respectée et tu as tout gâché en quelques mots.

Le regard de Jasper a pétillé un bref instant avant qu'il ne lui dise non encore une fois.

La folle a vu rouge et a plaqué Jasper au sol en lui faisant une clé de bras. Ce dernier a tenté de se débattre mais cela fut peine perdue. Malgré son petit gabarit, Bella a une sacré force dans les bras. Des larmes de douleur ont commencé à apparaître au coin des yeux du croque-mort.

Rodolphus s'est accroupi auprès de lui et lui a dit d'une voix paternelle « _Courage mon ptit', on est tous passé par-là et si tu obtempères, elle te laissera très probablement choisir le motif._ » Probablement… C'est d'un rassurant ! Puis il a soulevé le bas de son pantalon et a dévoilé un tatouage de faucheuse sur son mollet.

Jasper a arrêté de se débattre et a baissé la tête, vaincu. Bella a applaudi de façon extatique et un rire de petite fille sous acide est sorti de sa gorge.

Rodrigo a recouvert la table de la salle à manger de film transparent et a posé sa machine à tatouer, de la vaseline et divers tubes en plastique remplis d'encre noire et de couleur sur une table basse.

Il a tapoté le meuble pour que Jasper vienne s'y assoir et il a commencé à discuter avec Bellatrix du motif qui ornerait le corps du malheureux croque-mort.

Après plusieurs minutes de parlementassions, la folle a laissé à Jasper le choix entre un zombie et un zombie.

Jasper a donc opté pour un tatouage de zombie sur l'omoplate. De cette façon, il ne le verrait qu'en se regardant dans un miroir. Il s'est allongé sur la table alors que Rodrigo enfilait des gants. Le colombien a déposé le stencil hideux sur le corps du croque-mort et c'était parti pour plusieurs heures de torture pour Jasper qui n'a cessé de serrer les poings et de pousser des petits cris de douleur.

Une fois terminé, Jasper est parti observer l'œuvre d'art qui ornait désormais son corps et a constaté que son zombie était une femme ayant une ressemblance très prononcée avec Bellatrix. S'il est dégagé lors des prochaines éliminations, je pense créer une cagnotte pour qu'on le lui retire au laser.

Bellatrix, plus que ravie de voir son visage sur un autre de ses prétendants, lui a offert un baiser en échange. Ce qui, pour moi, était une bien maigre récompense face à la douleur qu'il a ressentie.

Nouvelle journée, nouvelle activité.

Et celle-là m'avait l'air d'être des plus cocasses étant donné que sur la terrasse trônait quatre pupitres avec des sonnettes et un cageot de tomate.

Clark est arrivé avec un teint encore plus orangé que d'habitude et a demandé aux prétendants de s'installer derrière les pupitres.

Il leurs a expliqué qu'ils allaient participer à un test de culture B. Traduction : un test de connaissance sur Bellatrix. À chaque mauvaise réponse, Bella jetterait une tomate sur le pauvre candidat qui n'aurait pas écouter son babillage et si la réponse était bonne, il gagnerait un bon point pour remporter un tête-à-tête lors duquel le gagnant aurait le plaisir de faire un massage à la folle sans qu'il n'en reçoive un en retour.

Nous avons eu le droit à des questions du style « _Dans Games of Thrones qui Bellatrix épouserait-elle ?_ », « _Le groupe de métal qu'elle aime écouter pendant l'acte ?_ », « _Son costume préféré pour Halloween ?_ » et « _Le tueur en série qu'elle idéalise ?_ ».

Voici les résultats de ce questionnaire :

Billy Bob

Nombre de tomates reçues : cinq.

Nombre de bonnes réponses : deux.

Jasper

Nombre de tomates reçues : deux.

Nombre de bonnes réponses : quatre.

Rodrigo

Nombre de tomates reçues : cinq.

Nombre de bonnes réponses : trois.

Rodolphus

Nombre de tomates reçues : sept. R.I.P. la chemise blanche signée Gucci.

Nombre de bonnes réponses : deux.

Ding ! Ding ! Ding ! Notre gagnant a donc été Jasper. Il s'est fait tatouer de force et, en plus, il doit masser une barge égoïste qui ne lui donnerait même pas un pansement s'il était blessé. Ce garçon a un karma pourri non ?

Le soir venu, la cérémonie a débuté. Devant Bellatrix se trouvait les fameux crânes de chat offrant une place en finale à deux hommes pas très nets d'esprit.

Sans grande surprise, elle les a donné à Rodrigo et Billy Bob.

Bye Rodolphus et Jasper !

Chose promise chose due, je vous laisse cliquer sur ce lien afin d'offrir une séance de laser pour Jasper :

Épisode 8 – _Le choix final_

Enfin le dernier épisode ! Je pourrais en pleurer de joie si je n'avais pas demandé à ce qu'on m'enlève les canaux lacrymaux il y a plusieurs années.

Cet épisode débuta dans l'aéroport de Los Angeles en compagnie de Bella et Billy Bob.

Direction Las Vegas pour nos deux « tourtereaux » afin de passer quarante-huit heures sans l'ombre de Rodrigo, ce qui ravissait déjà le texan alors que Bella avait l'air profondément blasé. Mais c'est tout simplement parce qu'elle déteste prendre l'avion. Je cite « _c'est chiant_ », « _y'a trop de monde_ », « _j'ai pas envie de faire la queue_ », « _j'ai pas pris mes radios et_ _ma plaque en titane va faire sonner les portiques de sécurité_ », « _y'a jamais un steward de baisable_ » et j'en passe !

Alors que l'embarquement commençait, cette chère Bella a provoqué un retard dans le décollage en allant au marchand de journaux car elle eut une subite envie de manger du Toblerone. Ensuite, elle a longuement hésité entre un magazine Inked et un Playboy pour finalement prendre les deux après un long débat à voix haute avec elle-même.

À peine sorti de l'aéroport, la folle pesta contre le soleil beaucoup trop fort du Nevada pour sa peau blanche aspirine et enleva son t-shirt à l'effigie des Blink 182 pour se balader en soutien-gorge. Personnes n'étaient choqués, après tout il n'y a rien d'étonnant c'est Vegas la ville de tous les péchés !

Arrivés au Bellagio, nos deux protagonistes s'attardèrent quelques instants dans leurs chambres et plus particulièrement dans la salle de bain afin de se rafraîchir avant de descendre au casino pour faire péter le livret épargne de Billy Bob et le budget quasi intégral de l'émission au blackjack et au craps. Et oui malgré sa fortune Bella est une grosse radine. C'était pour ce genre de situation qu'elle voulait un riche et non un pauvre.

Après avoir bu pas mal de bière et joué plusieurs heures où ils perdirent beaucoup d'argent provoquant des crises de larmes de la part du texan face à la somme astronomique que sa douce jetait sur le tapis, Bella et Billy Bob sortirent enfin prendre un peu l'air et constatèrent qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Ils décidèrent donc de se balader afin de se sustenter car l'alcool ça creuse et ce n'est pas un vulgaire cocktail de crevette qui remplit un estomac…

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au Strip à la recherche d'un hot dog sauce salsa pour dame Bella quand de loin ils virent une silhouette malheureusement bien connu du grand public : Gilderoy Lockart vêtue de son horrible costume de cow-boy.

Quand la folle le reconnu un sourire carnassier traversa son visage émacié. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et entra dans un drug store pour en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard avec une boîte d'œuf et un jeune caissier sur les talons lui ordonnant de lui rendre la boîte. En guise de réponse et lassée par les cris de l'employé, elle lui balança un œuf en pleine tête.

Quant au reste, vous le devinerai aisément par vous-même, ils finirent sur le has-been en chef alias Gilderoy. Pour une fois je tiens vraiment à remercier Bellatrix pour ce moment magique. J'ai ri à un point que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ! La tête qu'a faite Gilderoy était juste mythique. C'était un mélange de stupéfaction, d'incompréhension et de dégoût en sentant le blanc d'œuf couler le long de sa joue.

Ne souhaitant pas aller se coucher suite à ce petit moment d'amusement, ils voulurent aller dans un bar. Enfin c'était l'idée jusqu'à ce que Bella vit une affiche promouvant le spectacle Magic Mike. Attirée par les abdos en béton de ces beaux mâles sous stéroïdes elle ne fut plus obsédée par l'idée de se coller une mine mais de coller son nez sur les fessiers de ces messieurs.

Billy Bob refusa d'y aller et tenta de la convaincre pendant un long moment. Plus le temps passait et plus le ton de leurs voix augmentait, les conduisant à un début de dispute. Il finit par essayer la technique du chantage en lui disant « _Si tu vas là-bas je me casse dans un strip-club !_ ». Pas de chance pour lui car elle lui répondit « _Ok._ » et elle se barra voir les Apollon d'un pas guilleret.

Complétement sur le cul, le texan se gratta la tête et erra un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un club à l'enseigne clignotante appelé sobrement « Flinger nipples ».

Bellatrix passa une excellente soirée en compagnie des magnifiques jeunes hommes du spectacle. Elle a passé son temps à crier d'excitation face à leurs corps parfait et je pense qu'elle a atteint son apogée quand elle eut le plaisir de boire plusieurs fois de la téquila dans le nombril d'un beau blond. Quant à Billy Bob il oublia finalement la barge avec une jolie rousse siliconée prénommé Améthyste dont il n'a cessé de garnir la jarretière de billet de vingt lors d'une lap dance.

Vous pouvez donc constater que sur les deux jours de prévu, ils ont essentiellement passé leur temps à boire, dépenser de argent à tout va et à s'engueuler. On peut espérer que leur dernière journée en tête à tête se passera mieux sinon la vie de couple promet d'être très intense…

Après une courte nuit, notre pseudo petit couple monta sur le toit du Bellagio attendre l'arrivée d'un hélicoptère pour une visite aérienne du grand canyon.

Je n'ai pas vraiment de temps à perdre à vous décrire les paysages rocheux car je pense que vous avez déjà tous vu des photos ou des vidéos de cet endroit. Pour l'avoir vu en vrai je ne peux que vous conseiller de claquer toutes vos économies pour y aller et une fois fait vous irez travailler avec Améthyste la strip-teaseuse pour renflouer les caisses.

La barge fut époustouflée par le panorama avant d'être très vite ennuyée par le décor désertique. Elle harcela alors le pilote pour qu'il fasse des loopings. N'étant pas un expert dans ce genre de pratique il refusa et ce n'est qu'après s'être pris plusieurs coups sur son casque qu'il céda.

Comment vous dire qu'au moment où le pilote a fermé les yeux pour exécuter sa figure j'ai eu un peu peur qu'il ne fasse cracher son appareil... Mais juste un peu étant donné que je considère l'idée que Bella puisse mourir comme étant la plus belle chose qui puisse arriver sur terre.

Afin de clôturer cette journée, nos deux adorateurs de Satan partirent visiter le musée hanté de Zak Bagans, qui est l'un des producteurs de Ghost Adventures et Deadly Possessions, dont est fan la barjo.

Pour commencer ils étaient à peine rentrés qu'une des employées leurs à fait signer une décharge au cas où un des visiteurs repartirez avec une entité paranormal.

Ensuite ils ont traversé un tas de pièces rempli uniquement de poupée de porcelaine, de poupon et de marionnette. D'après la guide certaine des poupées seraient possédées par des enfants décédés. C'était vraiment flippant, on avait l'impression que ces ignobles choses en plastique vous regardaient. Mais comme vous pouvez vous en douter Bella a adoré… Elle a même essayé de voler celle appelé Robert et qui d'après la légende se déplacerait toute seule. La visite se poursuivit malgré la tendance cleptomane de la folle.

Bellatrix a particulièrement était charmée par la pièce où se trouvait un cercueil ouvert avec une momie à l'intérieur. Suis-je étonnée ? Non. Mais je dirais que l'apothéose pour la dingue a été lorsque dans une chambre soit disant hantée, la guide a demandé à voix haute s'ils pouvaient entrer et qu'une voix a hurlé un « Non. ». Les sceptiques comme moi diront voix enregistrée sur un magnétophone. Tout le monde a alors rebroussé chemin sauf elle bien évidemment. Elle entra dans la chambre et ne trouva rien ce qui l'énerva. La guide excédée et craignant des représailles de la part de ''l'esprit'' appela la sécurité et la fit expulser du musée.

Nos deux fans de métal retournèrent à l'aéroport et c'est la mort dans l'âme que Billy Bob enlaça Bellatrix et lui donna une dernière galoche avant qu'elle ne s'envole pour sa deuxième et dernière destination.

Nouvelle étape : la Nouvelle-Orléans !

Bellatrix reine des folles rejoignit au petit matin Rodrigo devant l'hôtel Le Marais. Et oui pas d'exception, c'est deux jours et une nuit pour tout le monde.

Quand elle vit le beau tatoué, elle lui sauta dans les bras et il l'accueilli comme il se doit. C'est-à-dire d'une façon totalement indécente et interdite au moins de dix-huit ans.

Pour ce premier jour ils partirent illico dans le bayou pour faire un tour en airboat afin d'observer la faune environnante et plus particulièrement les alligators.

Comment dire… J'aimerais adresser un mot aux producteurs même si le tournage est bouclé depuis belle lurette. Êtes-vous complètement débile ? La dernière fois que Bellatrix s'est retrouvée en compagnie de ce genre de bestiole elle a failli tuer quelqu'un ! Certes, elle était complétement défoncée mais il n'empêche qu'elle est attirée par la mort et que cet animal est la mort en personne. Réfléchissez-vous de temps en temps ? Apparemment la réponse est non car je pressens le pire.

Bref, ils furent accueillit par un guide grimé pour l'occasion en Crocodile Dundee, son costume avait l'air de le ravir vu la tête d'enterrement qu'il tirait…

Après un long moment de navigation dans les marais ils arrivèrent dans un coin réputé comme étant une nurserie pour bébé alligator, ce qui accroitrait la possibilité de voir une tonne d'animaux venu bouffer les nouveaux nés. Petit bémol si un appât n'est pas lancé dans l'eau, les visiteurs peuvent attendre pendant des heures que quelque chose pointe le bout de son nez et comme vous pouvez vous en doutez la patience ne fait pas parti des qualités de Bella. Alors pour patienter à sa façon, elle s'empara d'une fiole de bourbon cachée sous ses jupons qu'elle avala goulument. Elle en aurait sorti un jeu de carte ou un couteau que cela ne m'aurais pas étonné.

La folle ne tarda pas à faire sa capricieuse et à réclamer que Crocodile Dundee s'ouvre les veines pour attirer les alligators. Mais à sa grande déception il se contenta de jeter des morceaux de poulet et des têtes de poisson dans l'eau. Assez rapidement deux petits yeux noirs et un museau apparurent au loin. Le guide le fit remarquer à ses visiteurs et bien évidemment Bella montra encore une fois sa tendance suicidaire en tapotant le dessus de l'eau dans l'espoir de le faire venir à elle tel un petit chien bien éduqué. Par réflexe et instinct de survie que toute personne normalement constitué devrait posséder, le guide se saisit du bras de Bella pour retirer sa main d l'eau. Mauvaise idée car personne ne touche sainte Bella sans son autorisation. C'est de cette façon que Crocodile Dundee se retrouva à l'eau à battre des bras et des jambes dans tous les sens car il ne savait pas nager. N'avais-je pas dit que ça tournerait forcément mal cette histoire ? Heureusement Rodrigo, qui jusque-là était resté bien silencieux, remonta le guide sur l'airboat et le sauva d'une mort certaine.

Dégoulinant d'eau malodorante et frigorifié le guide abrégea la visite et ramena nos deux protagonistes à terre. J'aurais été lui je les aurais laissé se démerder en plein bayou en compagnie des serpents mais bon il faut croire que certaines personnes n'ont aucune once de vengeance en eux.

Étant rentré à la Nouvelle Orléans beaucoup plus tôt que prévu, Bella et Rodrigo prirent la direction du marché français afin de faire des emplettes. Vêtements vintage, épices, sculptures en bois faites main, tout y passa et c'était avec plusieurs sacs dans chaque main que Rodrigo commença à rentrer à l'hôtel accompagné de la folle qui mangeait tranquillement sa glace au chocolat en dodelinant de la tête. En voyant une boutique un peu spéciale de l'autre côté de la rue, Bella lâcha son cornet de glace qui s'échoua lamentablement au sol et trotta jusqu'au magasin.

Elle plaqua ses mains contre la vitrine comme une enfant et écarquilla les yeux devant les objets insolites et répugnant de la boutique vaudou. Elle entra et ne tenu pas la porte à Rodrigo qui se la pris en pleine face. Têtes réduites, crânes d'alligators et d'humains momifiés, poupées, serpents dans du formol. Voilà en gros ce que contenait le magasin. Il n'y a vraiment que Bella pour avoir envie d'y entrer. La propriétaire, une vieille femme à la peau burinée, les accueillit et leurs offrit un thé aux épices. Bella tenta de rajouter une lichette de bourbon mais la vieille dame le lui interdit. Et vous savez quoi ? Bella n'a pas bronché et a obtempéré en rangeant sa fiole. J'étais choquée !

La barge porta essentiellement son attention sur les poupées vaudous et questionna la vieille femme sur leurs prix. La vendeuse lui donna la somme mais elle lui expliqua également que ce n'était pas un simple jouet. Bella leva les yeux au ciel et avoua que c'était pour se venger.

Oh mon Dieu ! Qui va connaître le terrible courroux de cette femme ? Andromeda ? Narcissa ? Hunter ? Un de ses anciens maris ? Moi ? Oui je lui ai tiré les cheveux une fois quand j'étais en primaire et ce jour-là elle a juré de se venger et avec Bella mieux vaut se méfier.

Elles parlèrent un long moment et la vieille femme finit par acquiescer. Elle se saisit d'une des poupées disposées dans les étagères, marcha jusqu'à son comptoir et sortit une énorme boîte remplit de tissus où elle récupéra un bout de feutrine rose puis, elle enroula le tissus autour des hanches de la poupée.

Bellatrix paya et reçu en échange sa poupée ainsi qu'une formule à réciter. La vieille femme lui donna une dernière recommandation « _Soyez sûre de récupérer le bon cheveux sinon vous apporterez bonheur à la personne à qui vous vouliez initialement faire du mal._ ».

Qui que soit la personne qu'elle veut torturer je n'ai qu'un seul conseil à vous donner : rasez-vous la tête !

Le soir commençait à tomber et la faim tiraillait l'estomac de Bella alors ils partirent main dans la main manger du jambalaya.

Du moins c'était l'idée jusqu'à ce que la reine des folles vit le cimetière Saint Louis au loin. Elle remballa sa faim au fin fond de son esprit et tira son beau tatoué jusqu'à ce funeste endroit où pas mal de scène de film ont été tourné.

Bella s'extasia en voyant les nombreuses tombes en pierre et chercha désespérément la tombe de Marie Laveau qui était son idole vaudou. Mais à la place elle tomba sur celle de Nicolas Cage. Oui vous avez bien lu Nicolas Cage. Il n'est pas mort mais que voulez-vous c'est un homme prévoyant. Elle se saisit alors d'une brique tombé d'un mosaulé et grava un énorme cœur sur celui de l'acteur.

Une fois son méfait accomplit elle repartit en quête de celle de Marie Laveau qui en réalité se trouvait non loin. Bellatrix s'agenouilla face au tombeau, fit une prière silencieuse et comme le voulait la tradition signa de trois croix le mur déjà bien recouvert d'inscriptions et de symboles.

Je vous passe le passage des mamours dans les allées sombres du cimetière. C'était écœurant…

En sortant de ce lieu macabre ils tombèrent comme de par hasard sur Bourbon Street l'emblématique rue des bars. Je crois que Bella à un flair particulièrement fin quand des effluves d'alcool et de vomi trainent dans l'air.

Le bar qui subit l'intérêt de la barge fut celui ouvert en l'honneur de la série True Blood, le Fang.

Tous les employés étaient grimés en vampire et vêtu de cuir et de latex. Niveau costume on est ok c'était raccord avec la série mais niveau beauté des employés et du cadre on pouvait repasser. Où était mon dieu viking Éric Northman et ma peste blonde Pam ? Nulle part ! La barmaid aurait tout de même pu porter une perruque blonde histoire de rendre son rôle crédible.

À peine entrée Bella c'était senti comme un coq en pâte vu que ce bar était l'exacte représentation de son sous-sol et Rodrigo était également dans son élément.

Bellatrix reine des popoches fit un concours de shot de téquila avec un gros biker pas très commode. Et vous savez quoi ? Bella a perdu ! Oui perdu ! Elle a avalé un shot de travers donnant une victoire au biker par K.O. technique. Mais la défaite ce n'était pas quelque chose que Bella appréciait particulièrement surtout quand son adversaire se moquait d'elle.

Elle se saisit alors de la bouteille de téquila et l'écrasa avec douceur sur la tête du biker. S'en suivit un début de bagarre où les amis du biker, qui apparemment d'après les sons gutturaux qui sortaient de leurs bouches s'appellerait Jimmy, rentrèrent dans la danse en tirant les cheveux de Bella. Nous avions donc affaire à une bagarre de maternelle… Je m'attendais vraiment à mieux en voyant cette bande de gros baraqué nourrit aux ailes de poulet arrivé en roulant des mécaniques.

Ce n'était que quand la folle envoya son poing dans la figure d'un des bikers qu'un combat digne de ce nom débuta. Bon il ne dura pas très longtemps car la police et une ambulance arrivèrent très vite.

Bon… Et bien… Leur deuxième journée en amoureux se passa au poste de police. Un endroit vraiment idyllique où les passions naissent et ne se défont jamais.

Retour à la villa pour la dernière cérémonie celle où la folle révélera si oui ou non son cœur de glace égoïste a fondu pour l'un de ces deux messieurs qui pour cet événement exceptionel avaient revêtu un costume.

Billy Bob avait rajouté sa petite touche personnelle en ajoutant son chapeau de cow-boy fétiche mais ça passait.

La caméra zooma sur le visage de Rodrigo où apparaissait un début de cocard.

Bellatrix ramèna sa fraise quelques minutes plus tard vêtue de sa plus belle robe piquée à Elvira maîtresse des Ténèbres, la choucroute capillaire en moins.

Clark récita son discours, tenta une blague qui fit un bide, Bellatrix bailla. Ce fut un début de cérémonie habituelle qui ne me manquera pas.

Bella arrêta de penser à elle-même quand le présentateur lui demanda quel a été son moment préféré de l'aventure. Réponse qui se solda en un « _Heeeeuuuu_ ». Ce qu'elle a vécu à l'air de l'avoir profondément marquée…

Les finalistes firent chacun un petit speech où ils ventèrent les qualités de Bella. * _tousse, bande de lèche-cul, tousse_ * À chaque compliment les yeux de la folle brillèrent de mille feux. Quand je vous disais que son amour pour sa personne était plus fort que tout…

Ce fut au tour de Bella de faire un discours sur ses prétendants. Elle les compara sur trois points : leurs physiques, leurs tatouages et leurs compétences sexuelles. Personnellement j'aurais rajouté l'intellect, l'humour, le fait d'être un cordon bleu, d'avoir des connaissances dans la mode mais surtout la capacité d'être mon esclave en toute circonstance. Mais bon il s'agit de Bella alors on ne peut pas trop en demander non plus…

Le moment tant attendu commença et Clark tendit l'unique crâne de lapin à Bella. Pour l'occasion la prod avait mis le paquet et avait chromé le crâne destiné au gagnant. Bella observa brièvement son reflet dans les dents du lapin avant d'observer les candidats. Je crus percevoir un court instant une lueur perdue dans ses pupilles comme si elle ne savait pas qui choisir.

Roulement de tambour !

Le grand gagnant de cette première et dernière saison est :

Rodrigo !

Frustré et déçu Billy Bob jeta son chapeau au sol qu'il piétina sauvagement.

Rodrigo quant à lui couru jusqu'à sa dulcinée, qu'il embrassa fougueusement.

Souhaitons à notre tatoueur beaucoup de courage et de patience dans sa relation avec une folle furieuse que même les hôpitaux psychiatrique ne veulent pas garder.

oOo

 **On a vu :**

 **Fred** et **George Weasley** faire un bonhomme de neige humain en se servant de leur frère Ronald. Une fois la tâche terminée, ils se sont amusés à lui lancer des boules de neige en pleine tête.

 **Rita Skeeter** se faire une coupe à la Jeanne d'Arc à cause d'une permanente ratée.

 **Drago Malefoy,** dans une vieille vidéo que ses parents ont filmé, en train de danser sur Wannabe des Spice Girl.

 **Sirius Black** se rendre dans des magasins et signer plusieurs de ses albums au hasard. Un conseil, si vous tombez dessus, revendez les sur eBay, ça remboursera vos crédits.

 **Luna Lovegood** être redevenue aussi mince qu'avant sa grossesse.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà après quatre mois d'écriture intensive l'émission de Bella est terminée, je vais donc pouvoir me reconcentrer totalement sur les potins, OS et mes autres projets.**

 **Pour info la caveau de Nicolas Cage à la Nouvelle-Orleans est vrai, mais le bar façon True Blood non.**


	18. Janvier 2019

**Résumé :** Moi Pansy Parkinson je vous jure de vous révéler toute la vérité sur la vie pas si belle et doré des célébrités de Londres. Tous les mois je vous raconte les véritables vilains petits secrets de vos idoles. Vous les aimez mais vous aimez encore plus les voir être rabaissés.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, tout le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling

 **Bêta :** Pauu-Aya

 **Blabla de l'auteur :** Bonjour bonjour ! C'est moi ou ce mois de janvier est passé super vite mais était atrocement long en même temps ? Encore un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui me suivent depuis le début *cœur sur vous*.

Bonne lecture :)

.

* * *

.

1er janvier 2019, 19h30 : j'ouvre enfin les yeux et j'ai totalement oublié qui je suis.

2 janvier 2019, 11h38 : j'ai enfin réussi à sortir de ma chambre d'hôtel en rampant pour aller vomir.

4 janvier 2019, 17h25 : après avoir bu plus de quatorze litres d'eau, j'ai enfin retrouvé un visage humain et je suis partie manger un énorme beignet au chocolat en faisant des emplettes.

Mes bichons quelle fête du nouvel an ! Outre le fait que tout le monde a été obligé de porter une tenue à paillettes nous faisant tous ressembler à des boules à facette, elle fut géniale !

Déjà parce que mes bébés ont passé leur fin de soirée à se rouler des pelles, d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour écrire mon article vu qu'une bouteille de téquila coulait dans mes veines…. Mais aussi parce qu'au beau milieu du domaine où la fête se déroulait, une fausse piste de luge faite à partir de vraie neige a été créée. Est-ce que vous arrivez à imaginer ? Une piste de luge en pleine Californie surchauffée ? La pauvre Katie Bell a même perdue un de ses talons suite à un virage trop serré. La chaussure est toujours portée disparue.

Heureusement pour mon foie, la fin du mois fut plus calme. Je ne mourrai donc pas d'une cirrhose de sitôt. Je sens mes haters déçus…

oOo

 **Mauvais œil**

Je trouve qu'il n'y a pas plus génial et divertissant que de passer des vacances entre filles sans petit copain ou membre envahissant de sa famille.

Bras-dessus bras-dessous, accompagnée d'une armada de valise, j'ai entraîné mes copines Daphné, Astoria (bon ok elle n'est pas vraiment une de mes amies mais je ne peux pas résister aux demandes de ma Daphné. En contrepartie elle m'a promis que si sa petite sœur me gonflait j'avais le droit de l'enterrer sous une montagne de neige.) et Hermione à passer une semaine de vacances à Courchevel. Luna devait également venir mais ses maudits triplés lui prennent tout son temps…

Cette semaine s'annonçait extrêmement bien : des copines, de la neige, un paysage magnifique, une clientèle huppée, pas de mec en vue autre que des mignons moniteurs de ski ou serveurs. Mais comme vous avez pu peut-être le deviner avec le titre, ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu…

Et oui… Ces vacances qui s'annonçaient idylliques se sont avérées être assez catastrophique. Chacune d'entre nous a eu le droit à son petit pépin.

Première remontée avec le tire-fesse et Daphné a réussi à coincer une couture de sa combinaison dans un bout de métal. Résultat : ma copine au corps de déesse s'est retrouvée cul-nu en haut d'une piste rouge. Le temps de descendre jusqu'en bas et elle avait chopé une engelure sur son célèbre postérieur.

Quelques jours plus tard c'était Astoria qui se cassait le poignet dans une descente.

Ensuite, nous étions allées dans un bar chic pour siroter des cocktails dans le but de rentrer en rampant à l'hôtel pour qu'au final Hermione se prenne un bouchon de champagne en pleine tête, la faisant tomber à la renverse de son tabouret. Résultat : une grosse bosse violacée sur le front et un bon mal de crâne pendant deux jours pour la plus intelligente de mes copines.

Petit moment de détente pour que nous puissions nous remettre de ces mésaventures dans le spa de la station et j'ai fait une saleté de réaction allergique au modelage aux algues bio. Mon corps était recouvert de plaques rouges qui me grattaient autant que quand j'ai eu la varicelle. J'ai compris : le bio ce n'est pas pour moi ! Mon corps aime le chimique.

Vous voyez, nous aussi les stars avons notre lot de malchance. Mais ne souhaitant pas rester sur un échec je peux vous promettre que nous réitérerons l'expérience.

.

 **D'ennemi à ami, il n'y a qu'un pas**

Aujourd'hui meilleurs amis, il n'en a pas toujours été le cas.

Entre Drago Malefoy et Théodore Nott, le mot amitié rimait plutôt avec animosité.

Pendant leurs enfances, Drago et Théo se sont très souvent côtoyés lors de soirées que leurs richissimes et célèbres parents organisaient. Ils avaient beau être du même âge, les deux garçons n'avaient rien en commun. Drago était déjà un petit con qui adorait être le centre de l'attention et tripoter des filles derrière les épais rideaux du manoir de ses parents. Tandis que Théo, lui ,lisait des livres dans le plus grand des calmes. Pour avoir été présente, je peux vous garantir que l'on entendait très rarement le son de sa voix.

Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, lors de ces soirées, petit démon Drago adorait faire souffrir Théo pour passer le temps. Par exemple, il lui a brûlé son livre préféré, il a teint son lapin blanc en bleu grâce à des colorants alimentaires, il lui faisait des croche-pieds dans les escaliers et mettait des fourmis dans son pot de Nutella.

Les souffrances de Théo s'arrêtèrent le jour où, pris d'un accès de fureur, il démit l'épaule de Drago avec une prise de catch. Depuis ils sont copains comme cochons et éprouvent un énorme respect l'un pour l'autre. Qui a dit que la violence ne résolvait rien ?

.

 **Adoption**

Alors là !

Comment vous dire qu'en lisant le post sous la nouvelle photo Instagram de mon cher Olivier, j'ai fait une crise cardiaque !

Vous n'avez pas dû passer à côté de cette fameuse photo où on le voit, un stylo à la main, en train de signer un papier avec un sourire éclatant et dont la courte légende disait « _La famille s'agrandit_ »vu que vous l'avez likée plus de six cent mille fois...

Bande de traîtres ! Olivier m'est destiné ! Mais je vous pardonne, pas entièrement mais je peux comprendre que vous ne voyez pas l'alchimie qui règne entre nous deux derrière vos minuscules écrans d'occasion.

Enfin bref, après être sortie de mon état catatonique deux jours plus tard, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en découvrant une autre photo sur son compte nous dévoilant un adorable bébé carlin, nommé Freddy, qu'il venait tout juste d'adopter avec Marcus.

Me voilà rassurée ! J'ai vraiment cru qu'ils avaient concrétisé cette envie d'adopter un bébé ! Être la belle-mère d'un animal, je peux assumer mais un bébé humain… Non merci.

oOo

 **On a vu :**

 **Bellatrix Lestrange** lancer sa marque de crème anti-âge à base de placenta et de bave d'escargot.

 **Viktor Krum** s'inscrire sur un site de rencontre.

 **Blaise Zabini** piquer une grosse colère digne d'un enfant de cinq ans en découvrant qu'il n'y avait pas assez de fromage dans son cheeseburger et démolir sa suite de l'hôtel _Four Seasons_ à Budapest. Valeur approximatif des dégâts : 28 000 gallions.

 **Cho Chang** nous montrer involontairement son postérieur lorsqu'une bourrasque de vent a soulevé sa jupe ballerine.

 **Molly Weasley** se faire son premier tatouage à 67 ans. Il représente un fouet pour son amour de la cuisine. À quand le tatouage cupcake sur sa fesse gauche ?

oOo

 **Horoscope 2019 :**

Bélier comme Fred et Georges Weasley et Fleur Delacour : Vous allez en avoir marre de votre routine quotidienne et vous prendrez des bonnes résolutions pour améliorer un peu votre rythme de vie. Bon, ça ne sera pas des résolutions de malades vu que vous allez dire adieu aux chocapics pour faire un coucou au muesli aux fibres, afin d'avoir un meilleur transit, et vous arrêterez les boissons gazeuses pour ne plus être ballonné. Vous les tiendrez jusqu'au printemps ce qui n'est pas si mal.

Taureau comme Nymphadora Tonks et Olivier Dubois : Cette année vous allez vouloir vous mettre au vert et communier avec la nature. Pour cela vous allez créer un potager aussi grand que le jardin botanique de New York, vous deviendrez fan des courgettes et écrirez un livre s'intitulant « _Comment les spaghettis de légumes ont changé ma vie_ ». Habituellement vous êtes des accros de la bonne bouffe alors croyez-moi la verdure va vraiment changer votre vie.

Gémeaux comme Drago Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange : Votre nature double-face va avoir tendance à reprendre le dessus et votre entourage aura du mal à vous supporter. Tantôt adorable et avenant, tantôt très con et colérique, apprenez à maîtriser vos humeurs sinon vous connaîtrez pas mal de moment de solitude. Mais vu que vous nous êtes quand même très sympathique, cela ne durera pas longtemps.

Cancer comme Lavande Brown et Viktor Krum : À l'image des jumeaux Weasley, vous aurez de l'humour et vous vous réconcilierez avec votre côté enfantin. Cela ne sera pas d'un grand niveau car vous dessinerez des moustaches sur des affiches ou vous lâcherez des mentos dans les verres de coca des personnes installées en terrasse mais bon du moment que cela vous fait rire…

Lion comme Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley : Vous avez toujours confiance en vous et ça c'est génial mais attention à votre égo qui risque d'être plus gros que votre appartement de vingt mètres carré. Si c'est le cas et que vous vous sentez un peu à l'étroit à cause du melon qui vous sert de tête, ouvrez une de vos fenêtres, vous verrez ça ira tout de suite mieux.

Vierge comme Hermione Granger et Lucius Malefoy : Presque aussi carriériste que le capricorne, vous décidez de vous trouver une passion pour décompresser. Pour cela vous vous mettrez à porter une perruque synthétique et vous vous trouverez un nom de scène afin de devenir le roi du karaoké de votre ville.

Balance comme Blaise Zabini et Cho Chang : Vous vous la jouerez sportif en postant des tas de photos de vous habillé de basket dernier cri et d'un pantalon Fabletics dont la légende est « _Prêt pour le sport_ » alors qu'en réalité vous resterez vautré dans votre canapé en pantalon de yoga et deviendrez expert en zappage et démoulage de flamby.

Scorpion comme Daphné Greengrass et Sirius Black : Pour certains, vos batifolages de l'année dernière vous ont apporté quelques petits problèmes de santé en dessous de la ceinture. Ne vous inquiétez pas, une bonne crème et ça sera vite terminé. Pour les autres, vous avez eu tellement de petites aventures que vous serez obligé de changer de nom quand vous commanderez au Starbucks pour avoir une chance de pécho à nouveau la serveuse.

Sagittaire comme Théodore Nott et Angelina Johnson : Vos envies perpétuelles de voyage et de liberté vous ont conduit à courir les castings et à postuler dans des émissions de télé-réalités. Pour les plus chanceux, vous avez réussi et vous voilà à Sydney en train de vous dorer la couenne aux frais de la princesse. Pour les autres vous avez dû revendre votre Play Station pour vous payer le bus jusqu'à Barcelone.

Capricorne comme Narcissa Black et Marcus Flint : L'amour n'a jamais été une priorité pour le capricorne et pourtant cette année cela pourrait en devenir une, alors laissez légèrement de côté votre carrière et ouvrez les yeux car n'importe quel prétendant pourrait être le bon, même ce petit balourd qui a renversé son café brûlant sur vous la dernière fois.

Verseau comme Dean Thomas et Luna Lovegood : Votre cerveau fourmillera de milliers d'idées qui auront tendance à vous disperser. Pour mieux vous organiser, créez un bullet journal. Cette technique va tellement vous plaire que vous en deviendrez totalement obsédé. De un carnet, vous passerez à une dizaine et vous créerez une chaîne Youtube sur ce thème.

Poisson comme votre reine Pansy Parkinson et ce nulos de Ronald Weasley : À l'inverse du lubrique scorpion, si vous êtes seul c'est parce que vous attendez encore le grand amour, qui, pour rappel, n'existe que dans les Disney. Pour que ça arrive, il va falloir vous bouger un peu les fesses et sortir de votre zone de confort. Essayez le saut en parachute, le lancer de couteau ou les cours de menuiseries. Si vous ne trouvez pas l'amour, vous vous serez tout de même fait des connaissances et aurez acquis de nouvelles compétences.

* * *

 **Si les potins vous plaisent n'hésitez pas à mettre l'histoire dans vos favoris que vos ami.e.s puissent les découvrir également.  
**


	19. Février 2019

**Résumé :** Moi Pansy Parkinson je vous jure de vous révéler toute la vérité sur la vie pas si belle et doré des célébrités de Londres. Tous les mois je vous raconte les véritables vilains petits secrets de vos idoles. Vous les aimez mais vous aimez encore plus les voir être rabaissés.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, tout le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling

 **Bêta :** Pauu-Aya

 **Blabla de l'auteur** : J'avais oublié qu'il n'y avait que 28 jours en février... Sorry pour le micro retard !

* * *

.

Je dirais que ce satané mois de février a été en dents de scie.

Entre plusieurs crises de nerf lors desquelles j'ai dû m'enfiler une boîte de valium pour me calmer et des moments de joies lors desquels j'étais aussi euphorique que le nouveau Potter devant une bouteille de lait de soja, février n'a vraiment pas été simple.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, le pourquoi du comment vous est expliqué dans mon premier article.

Je vous laisse sur cette courte intro, mon livreur de nan cheese vient de sonner à la porte. XOXO

oOo

 **Rita Skeeter mourra dans d'atroce souffrance**

Rita Skeeter est un fléau.

Pas parce que sa coupe de cheveux est horrible ni parce qu'elle adore porter du vert pomme transgénique mais parce qu'elle est une si piètre journaliste people que son seul moyen d'exister est de voler les informations des autres.

Après avoir publié, il y a quelques années, un livre biographique sur la jeunesse d'Albus Dumbledore, en se basant uniquement sur les élucubrations d'une vieille dame en maison de retraite et sans jamais qu'elle n'ait eu une seule fois affaire au vieux fou, montrait déjà le niveau de bassesse auquel elle pouvait s'abaisser.

Mais engager un hacker pour pirater mon ordinateur afin de voler mes photos en soirée et mes infos croustillantes et les divulguer lors de son émission « _Le Rita Show_ » avant que vous ne lisiez mes tournures de phrases légendaires me fout hors de moi !

Comment suis-je certaine de ses méfaits ? Mais parce que je tenais tout spécialement une info directement de mes amis et que j'ai été la première au courant ! Ils avaient à peine fini de tout me raconter que j'avais filé sur mon ordinateur.

L'un des plus gros scoops qu'elle m'a volés se trouve juste en dessous. Je n'ai pas changé une ligne pour vous laisser la joie de savourer mon talent.

Dernière petite chose…

Rita, je te conseille vivement de ne pas sortir de chez toi seule et de regarder par-dessus ton épaule. Tu as énervé Pansy Parkinson et c'est une chose qu'il ne faut jamais faire. Attends-toi également à avoir un procès au cul que tu perdras lamentablement.

Mes bichons, quant à vous, n'hésitez pas à lui envoyer des lettres de menaces. Je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante.

.

 **Be my Valentine**

Existe-il plus kitsch que de demander à une fille ou un garçon de sortir avec soi le jour de la St Valentin ?

Grâce à Drago Malefoy la réponse est oui.

Pour ce jour des amoureux, notre blond décoloré a demandé à sa belle de venir passer la soirée chez lui, loin des tumultes de la célébrité et des paparazzis.

Il lui avait promis de la tranquillité, l'intégrale des Star Wars et des pizzas. Tous les ingrédients parfaits pour une soirée _nerd_ digne de ce nom.

Quand, en début de soirée, Hermione est arrivé vêtue d'un jogging Juicy Couture et avec des cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude dans la luxueuse villa de Drago, quelle n'a pas été sa surprise en le découvrant dans l'immense salon en costume Armani, une rose à la main et entouré de bougies tout en lui disant « Bienvenue chez toi ».

Je vais vous passer tous les détails mielleux qui me filent la gerbe mais en gros Hermione a pleuré pendant dix minutes non-stop quand blondie lui a donné un trousseau de clés et montré le dressing ainsi que le boudoir qu'il a fait construire rien que pour elle.

Je ne vous cache pas que ce qui a le plus ému Hermione a été le boudoir car trois murs sur quatre faisaient office de bibliothèque. Parfois je me demande comment je peux être amie avec une fille aussi intelligente et studieuse…

Enfin bref ! Le déménagement (lors duquel je serai évidemment utile uniquement pour donner des ordres) aura lieu dès que l'appartement d'Hermione sera en vente.

Je suis si heureuse pour eux que je vais de ce pas m'acheter une nouvelle paire de chaussures ! Que voulez-vous, je suis égoïste.

.

 **Misery Business ?**

Padma Patil a lancé sa marque de vêtements qu'elle dépeint comme étant bio et éco-responsable.

Sur son site internet, l'indienne nous explique qu'elle a tenu à faire fabriquer ses pièces dans son pays natal afin de donner à certains ouvriers une chance d'être mieux payés ainsi que d'avoir de meilleures conditions de travail.

Elle met également l'accent sur la récolte du coton qui serait 100% bio, sur la fabrication du tissu grâce aux énergies renouvelables, la réutilisation des eaux usées et la teinture végétale.

À cause de tout ce processus de fabrication, le prix de ses vêtements a un coût qui n'est pas des moindres mais qui s'explique totalement.

Sincèrement, j'ai très envie de féliciter Padma pour ses actions et sa philosophie. Mais, car il y a forcément un, il y aurait une ombre à ce joli tableau qui a été révélé par sa jumelle.

Tout ce que nous vend Padma ne serait que du flan. D'après Parvati, les employés seraient autant sous-payés qu'un enfant faisant des baskets pour Nike, il n'y aurait absolument aucune action bio de mise en place et son logo commerce équitable aurait été acheté avec un gros chèque.

Suite à ses révélations, une enquête a été lancée et la production a été arrêtée, obligeant Padma à rembourser une grande majorité de ses clients.

Est-ce de la jalousie ou bien la stricte vérité ? Le rapport d'enquête nous le dira.

J'ai vraiment l'impression que cette guerre ne se terminera jamais. Tout ça à cause d'une place à la fashion week ! Il va falloir grandir un peu les filles !

Oui, vous avez bien lu. Moi, Pansy Parkinson, j'ai bien dit ça alors que je tuerais quiconque croiserait mon chemin si je n'étais pas au premier rang. Mais cette histoire va trop loin, elle implique des personnes qui n'ont rien demandé.

Les filles, je vous conseille vivement de voir un conseiller conjugal. Je peux vous proposer celui de mes parents si vous voulez.

oOo

 **On a vu :**

 **Rita Skeeter** avoir un ongle incarné et se cogner dedans tous les matins au réveil.

 **Rita Skeeter** se faire virer et voir son pitoyable « _Rita Show_ » être remplacé par une émission de bricolage.

 **Rita Skeeter** avoir une invasion de rats mutants dans sa salle de bain.

 **Rita Skeeter** vouloir se faire un cocktail et confondre la vodka avec de la javel.

 **Rita Skeeter** mourir et n'avoir personne à son enterrement.

Ah non pardon, tout ça, c'était dans le merveilleux rêve que j'ai fait la nuit dernière.

.

 **Ron Weasley** se balader avec un morceau de PQ collé à la semelle de sa chaussure.

 **Daphné Greengrass** porter un maillot de bain tellement rikiki qu'on se demande s'il existe. J'ai bien essayé de lui trouver des défauts, cellulite, vergeture, mais il n'y en a pas... Elle a de la chance d'être ma copine !

 **Susan Bones** n'être qu'à quatre mois de grossesse mais donner l'impression qu'elle est presque arrivée à terme. Faut ralentir sur les kebabs ma chérie.

 **Neville Londubat** rester coincé dans un ascenseur pendant quatre heures alors qu'il est claustrophobe. Le pauvre a été retrouvé en position fœtal et en larmes.

 **Sirius Black** s'être laissé pousser la barbe et les cheveux, le faisant ressembler à Jésus.

.

* * *

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent depuis le début ! Et bienvenu aux nouveaux lecteurs :)**


	20. Mars 2019

**Résumé :** Moi Pansy Parkinson je vous jure de vous révéler toute la vérité sur la vie pas si belle et doré des célébrités de Londres. Tous les mois je vous raconte les véritables vilains petits secrets de vos idoles. Vous les aimez mais vous aimez encore plus les voir être rabaissés.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, tout le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling

 **Bêta :** Pauu-Aya

.

* * *

.

Oyé Oyé !

Vous êtes cordialement non invités au mariage de Pansy Parkinson avec elle-même.

Ce fabuleux événement se déroulera en décembre en compagnie de quelques personnes aux portefeuilles bien garnis mais surtout chères à mon cœur.

Ne vous inquiétez pas mes bichons même si vous ne serez pas présents, je vous dévoilerai les étapes une par une et les photos du mariage seront en vente sur mon site.

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des cadeaux pour célébrer ma future vie maritale. S'ils en valent la peine peut-être que je les exposerai dans mon loft.

Allez ! Place aux potins !

oOo

 **Argent de poche ?**

Devinez qui a été prise la main dans le sac à revendre les cadeaux que lui ont offert ses fans sur eBay ?

Elle est rousse, la petite dernière d'une grande fratrie et est sortis avec Potter.

Vous avez pu deviner facilement qu'il s'agissait de Ginny Weasley car il n'y a pas des masses de rouquin dans la stratosphère des célébrités.

Le pot aux roses a été dévoilé par Robbie, un de ses fans de la première heure, quand il a découvert par hasard le t-shirt qu'il avait créé spécialement pour elle (il l'avait représentée en Vénus sortant des eaux comme sur le tableau de Botticelli) et qu'il lui avait donné lors de la première de « Younger ».

Le pauvre a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps en voyant que ce t-shirt n'était pas la seule chose qu'il a eu la sottise de lui donner et que Ginny avait mis sur son profil.

Madame la rouquine en a également profité pour vendre aux enchères des produits « Freckles » (marque dont elle est l'égérie, enfin était… Mon petit doigt m'a soufflé qu'elle allait très bientôt perdre sa place) et une série d'autographes que ses frères et amis avaient bêtement signé pour lui faire plaisir mais aussi les siens. Tant qu'à faire… Au moins ceux-là sont illimités.

Vilaine Ginny ! Si tes fans t'indiffèrent à ce point, jette leurs cadeaux à la poubelle ou offre les a ta mère pour Noël au moins de cette façon tu ne te feras pas prendre.

.

 **Le pire des voisins**

Sirius Black serait-il en passe d'être élu comme étant le pire voisin de l'année ? Ce n'est pas impossible.

Installé dans le quartier de Nothing Hill depuis quelques années, Sirius a dernièrement fait construire une extension à sa maison pour y installer un studio d'enregistrement et de répétition.

En plus des mois de travaux qui ont fait énormément de bruit dans ce quartier plutôt tranquille, maintenant un boucan permanent s'y est installé. Si ce n'est pas lui qui joue de la guitare ou de la batterie, il met la musique à fond à longueur de journée.

Près d'une dizaine de plaintes pour nuisance sonore ont déjà été déposées contre le rockeur ce mois-ci. Ses voisins ont même commencé à créer une pétition pour que Sirius prenne ses cliques et ses claques et qu'il s'exile au fin fond des Highland. En retour il leur a jeté des tomates.

N'oublions pas qu'il adore organiser des fêtes, faisant redoubler le volume sonore déjà omniprésent. Pour rappel, l'été dernier son barbecue avait été si populaire que toutes les voitures des invités avaient réussi à bloquer les rues entourant sa maison et empêchant une ambulance de passer. Suite à cette fête, nous avions même eu le loisir de retrouvé Sirius cul nu et ivre mort sur une des pelouses adjacentes d'un couple de retraité.

Vous voyez madame Pierce aka la vieille peau qui habite dans l'appartement sous mon loft, il y a pire que moi marchant avec mes talons H24 sur le parquet.

oOo

 **Courrier du cœur #1**

Mais qu'est-ce donc ? Mais c'est une nouvelle rubrique !

Depuis mon miracle avec le plus célèbre des couples, j'ai nommé le Dramione, vous avez été très nombreux et nombreuses à vouloir profiter de mes dons de Cupidon en me posant des questions parfois très dérangeantes…

Dans mon immense bonté, j'ai décidé de répondre à certaines d'entre elles. Je ne ferai pas ça tous les mois car je n'ai pas que ça à faire ni l'envie mais attendez-vous à retrouver mes précieux conseils de temps en temps.

..

 _'' Je craque totalement sur mon stagiaire. Problème il n'est pas majeur. '' Emily, 45 ans_

La question existentielle dans cette situation est : Est-ce qu'il est sexy ?

S'il ressemble à Léonardo Dicaprio dans Roméo + Juliet fonce !

Dis-toi que la différence d'âge n'a jamais perturbé Lucius et Luna, ni Narcissa et Hunter donc bon… Les relations secrètes c'est sympa aussi.

.

.

 _'' Veux-tu m'épouser ? '' Ronda 24 ans, Hector 67 ans, James 19 ans, Joanne 31 ans, et bien d'autre encore._

Vous êtes trop mignons! Mais comme vous avez pu le voir dans mon intro, mon cœur m'appartient et je ne peux répondre favorablement à vos demandes.

Si jamais vous ressentez une peine incommensurable et que vous commettez l'irréparable, merci de ne pas citer mon nom dans votre lettre d'adieu.

.

.

 _'' Ma copine me trompe avec son cousin. Des idées de vengeances à me proposer ? '' Joaquim, 28 ans_

Son cousin ? Beurk c'est dégueu !

En tout cas tu as bien fais de me poser cette question car j'ai des tas d'idées !

\- Utilise sa brosse à dent pour laver les toilettes.

\- Fais un trou dans tous ses collants. On ne dirait pas mais c'est une chose extrêmement agaçante…

\- Réduis en miette son maquillage.

\- Trempe ses vêtements dans de la javel.

\- Mets du sucre et des cailloux dans son réservoir d'essence. Tu peux également te tromper par inadvertance en mettant du gasoil à la place.

\- Poste des photos d'elle en train de se curer le nez.

\- Couche avec sa mère, sa tante, sa sœur, son chien, son hamster, bref avec n'importe quelle personne proche d'elle puis plaque-la comme une vieille chaussette.

.

.

 _'' Je suis amoureux de la mère de mon meilleur ami. Je la vois tout le temps, du coup je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête. J'ai peur de me déclarer et qu'elle se foute de moi. '' Matthew, 15 ans_

Ah… Les crush d'adolescents… Je me rappelle quand j'avais ton âge et que j'avais le béguin pour Lucius…

Tu crois que c'est de l'amour mais en réalité ce n'est qu'une sorte d'obsession œdipienne qui passera très vite dès qu'une minette avec un appareil dentaire arriva dans ta vie.

Fais comme moi et imagine ton ''crush'' chauve, sans sourcil avec un gros furoncle sur le nez, des dents pourries et une haleine à réveiller les morts.

Surtout évite d'en parler à ton meilleur ami, Drago m'a boudée pendant trois mois quand ce traître de Théo m'a balancée, mais le tien pourrait vouloir rompre tout contact. Ça serait dommage.

.

.

 _'' J'ai presque quarante ans et je ne suis jamais sorti avec une femme et fait la chose…. Un conseil pour changer cette situation qui me pèse de plus en plus ? '' Mike, 39 ans_

Sérieux ? Rien de chez rien ? Même pas une petite prostituée aux cheveux couleur jaune pipi dans une ruelle sombre et crade derrière un Taco Bell ?

Mon conseil : déguise-toi en Han Solo et va dans des rassemblements style Comic Con. Tu vas forcément y faire des rencontres et te faire une tarée pas très regardante déguisée en Princesse Leïa dans les toilettes.

..

Voilà, voilà ! La première édition du courrier du cœur est terminée ! J'espère que mes conseils vous auront été utiles.

oOo

 **On a vu :**

 **Seamus Finnigan** faire cramer la moitié de sa cuisine en voulant réchauffer une part de pizza entourée de papier aluminium dans son micro-onde.

 **Mllicent Bustrole** arborer un magnifique mono-sourcil sur une photo d'enfance.

 **Astoria Greengrass** profiter allégrement de mon cadeau de Noël et avoir déjà eu une quinzaine de rencard Meetic.

 **Lee Jordan** faire une collaboration avec **Nymphadora Tonks** pour laquelle tous les vêtements sont rose. Dolores Ombrage va pouvoir renouveler sa garde-robe de mémé et être enfin tendance.

 **Ron Weasley** avoir réitéré avec la peinture verte pour la St Patrick. Ce nigaud n'apprendra donc jamais de ses bêtises ?

.

* * *

 **Merci à Aliciaa18 pour cette super idée du courrier du coeur.**


	21. Avril 2019

**Résumé :** Moi Pansy Parkinson je vous jure de vous révéler toute la vérité sur la vie pas si belle et doré des célébrités de Londres. Tous les mois je vous raconte les véritables vilains petits secrets de vos idoles. Vous les aimez mais vous aimez encore plus les voir être rabaissés.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, tout le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling

 **Bêta :** Pauu-Aya

 **Blabla de l'auteur :** Je n'avais pas faits attention mais j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews ! Merci à tout le monde ! :)

 **Réponse au guest :**

 _ **Guest :**_ Pansy a bien pris en compte ta question pour le prochain courrier du cœur et elle te remercie de la trouver aussi merveilleuse ;)

.

* * *

.

D'après le test Game of Thrones que j'ai fait lors du commencement de la bénite et dernière saison de la série, je suis une Lannister.

La consanguinité, l'inceste et les cheveux blonds en moins il est vrai que c'est tout à fait moi.

Belle, narcissique, égoïste, avec un penchant très prononcé pour les coups en douce et la manipulation, rusée, riche avec des goûts de luxe. Ma famille a même un titre de noblesse via ma tante Léopoldine. Vous vous rappelez d'elle ? C'est la vieille bourgeoise aigrie qui habite en Suisse.

Et vous mes biquets ? De quelle maison faites-vous partie ? Êtes-vous des alliés ou des ennemis de la reine Pansy Parkinson-Lannister ?

oOo

 **Carnet rose  
**

Nos ados immatures Gabrielle Delacour et Teddy Lupin ont eu leur petit garçon le 13 avril. Ils l'ont appelé River Grey Lupin.

Pour fêter l'événement, Teddy a passé la nuit en boîte pendant que Gabrielle récupérait de son épisiotomie à l'hôpital. Ça commence bien…

oOo

 **Sex tape**

Cho Chang est une sacrée coquine mais ça, tout le monde le savait déjà. Il n'y a d'ailleurs que de cette façon qu'on entend parler d'elle… Un peu comme Emily Ratajkowski à chaque fois qu'elle poste une photo d'elle les fesses à l'air.

La très libérée Cho a décidé de passer à l'étape supérieure et de se dévoiler en intégralité en vendant sa sex tape qu'elle avait tournée avec son ex Cédric Diggory. Cela lui a rapporté une coquette somme qu'elle devra très probablement reverser à Cédric vu qu'il aurait préféré garder cette vidéo secrète.

Elle qui pleurait comme une madeleine après qu'il l'avait larguée à cause de son infidélité. Elle a même réussi à ne coucher avec personne pendant un mois après leur rupture ! Un exploit la connaissant.

J'aime la vengeance, je suis née dedans mais vendre ce genre de vidéo personnelle pour punir l'autre de l'avoir larguée je trouve ça moyen…

.

 **Bling Ring 2.0**

Dix ans après les vols dans plusieurs propriétés de star et un film de Sofia Coppola plus ou moins réussi, des petits malins ont décidé de tenter le coup dans le Penthouse de Drago Malefoy à Londres.

Enfin, je dis "petits malins" mais ils ne le sont pas tant que ça vu qu'ils se sont fait choper juste après avoir commis leurs méfaits.

Le Penthouse de Drago est ultra sécurisé : vigile à l'entrée, invités obligés de laisser leurs papiers d'identité à l'accueil, lecteur d'empreinte digitale pour appeler l'ascenseur, caméras dans les couloirs…

Vous pouvez constater que l'on ne rentre pas comme un moulin dans l'immeuble de riche où est situé l'un des logements de Drago. Il n'a donc pas été bien compliqué de repérer les voleurs sur les caméras et de les identifier.

Cette bande de loosers au Q.I. d'un bigorneau était composé d'un frère et d'une sœur ainsi que d'un de leurs amis. Suite à un examen de chimie qui, d'après eux, était particulièrement difficile, ils ont tapé dans la réserve d'alcool des parents et ils se sont pris une murge.

De fil en aiguille, ils en sont venus à parler du Penthouse de Drago, situé quelques étages au-dessus d'eux et ils se sont dit « _Vous l'avez déjà visité ? Non mais ça me tenterait bien._ ». Mon précieux ami, l'alcool, les a conduits à revêtir des sweats à capuche avec le nom de leur lycée inscrit dans le dos (vous comprenez mieux pourquoi j'ai parlé de Q.I. de bigorneau…), puis ils ont rasé les murs jusqu'au dernier étage et ont réussi par je ne sais quel miracle a forcé la porte avec un tournevis plat.

Ils sont ressortis du Penthouse presque une heure plus tard pour être cueillis par la police un étage plus bas, un sac rempli de montres de luxe, de costumes Valentino, Gucci et Armani, ainsi qu'une jolie liasse de billets épaisse comme mon poing dans les mains.

Montant du butin : près de 800 000 livres.

En tournage en Australie, Drago n'a appris la nouvelle que le lendemain et est entré dans un début de colère vite calmée par la voix douce d'Hermione.

Grâce à l'influence de sa belle, blondie a remercié les policiers et l'agent de sécurité de son immeuble et la bande d'adolescents n'ira pas dans un camp militaire pour délinquant au fin fond de la Patagonie mais devra suivre un cours de sensibilisation sur les méfaits de l'alcool et servir la soupe populaire dans les quartiers défavorisés.

Je t'adore Hermione mais cette punition n'est vraiment pas drôle ! Si quelqu'un me cambriolait, il irait en prison ! Ou alors c'est moi qui irais car personne, je dis bien personne n'a le droit de toucher à mes chaussures ou à mes hauts en soie sans risquer la mort. Vous êtes prévenus !

.

 **La vengeance d'une garce**

Mouhahahaha !

Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins.

J'ai fait virer Rita Skeeter !

Adieu la médiocrité, le vol de scoop, la voix nasillarde et les tailleurs vert fluo. Rita a été dégagée comme une malpropre des studios par deux gorilles.

Après une discussion très constructive avec le patron de la chaîne qui m'a appris que le « Rita Show » connaissait une forte baisse d'audience depuis plusieurs mois, pouvant conduire à son annulation si elle ne remontait pas la pente du succès. Ce qui expliquerait le crime odieux qu'elle a commis envers ma personne et qui d'après moi mériterai minimum quinze ans de prison.

Bref, j'ai réussi à la licencier avec un magnifique échec et mat en deux coups :

1 : Le procès que je suis en train de coller aux miches de Rita, et qui la fera raquer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, sera suivi d'un petit frère envers la chaîne s'il gardait Rita auprès d'elle.

2 : J'ai vendu un concept qui me taraudait l'esprit depuis un moment et qui me rapportera un tas de pépettes à chaque épisode ! Je serai la tête d'affiche d'une nouvelle émission qui consistera à faire ce que je fais de mieux : critiquer le look et le maquillage des stars sans oublier les défilés de mode. Les potins restant ma marque de fabrique sur mon site adoré.

Et oui mes biquets vous avez bien lu ! Je vais passer à la télé ! Je vais dispenser plein de conseils alors n'oubliez pas de me regarder pour être au top du top.

Concernant Rita, elle officie maintenant comme présentatrice de télé achat sur une chaîne câblée que personne ne regarde et vante les mérites d'une gaine amincissante. C'est ce qu'on appelle le karma ma chérie.

oOo

 **On a vu :**

 **Ron Weasley** se disputer avec un perroquet pour un gâteau.

 **Narcissa Black** lancer sa marque de pizza dans la grande enseigne Marks & Spencer. Pour 8 livres, vous pourrez manger des pizzas vegan, sans gluten, sans gras. Bref sans goût.

 **Vincent Crabbe,** en voyage à Barcelone, oublier qu'il n'était plus en Angleterre et commencer à conduire à gauche.

 **Cormac McLaggen** se prendre un pain de la part de **Drago Malefoy** après avoir dragué pour la énième fois **Hermione Granger**.

 **Minerva Mcgonagall** adopter son quinzième chat. J'en connais une qui va se faire dévorer quand elle sera morte…

.

* * *

.

 **Review ?**


	22. Mai 2019

**Résumé :** Moi Pansy Parkinson je vous jure de vous révéler toute la vérité sur la vie pas si belle et doré des célébrités de Londres. Tous les mois je vous raconte les véritables vilains petits secrets de vos idoles. Vous les aimez mais vous aimez encore plus les voir être rabaissés.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, tout le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling

 **Bêta :** Pauu-Aya

 **Blabla de l'auteur :** Alors j'étais dans une faille spatio-temporelle où j'étais le sosie officiel de Posh Spice et quand j'en suis revenue on était le 5...

 **Réponse au guest :**

 _ **Guest :**_ Merci beaucoup ! Personne n'aime Rita à ce que je vois ^^

.

* * *

.

Dernièrement, on m'a rapporté une nouvelle qui m'a quelque peu déconcertée…

Saviez-vous que certaines personnes utilisaient mon parfait visage comme photo de profil sur des sites de rencontres ?

Je n'arrive pas à décider si je dois être flattée ou non.

Il est vrai que je suis un pur canon et sans l'aide de la chirurgie esthétique. La marchandise est cent pour cent naturelle. D'ailleurs, j'imagine sans peine la déception de ces pauvres garçons en ne découvrant pas ma magnificence derrière une table de restaurant bon marché, mais la banalité flagrante d'une voleuse de photo.

Par contre, plusieurs de ces voleuses de photo ont laissé leur âge préhistorique de 40 ans sur leur profil. 40 ans ? Sérieusement ? Alors que mon visage arbore encore la perfection juvénile de mes dix-huit ans ? Honte à vous ! Si vous mentez sur votre physique, mentez également sur votre âge bande de vieilles biques ! Ou alors investissez dans une opération pour vous faire tirer la peau au lieu d'acheter des jouets à vos marmots. Il faut savoir être égoïste dans la vie. Regardez-moi, je le fais tout le temps et je suis très heureuse !

Vous n'êtes pas d'abord avec moi mes fidèles bichons ?

Allez, trêve de bavardages je vous laisse lire les potins. XOXO

oOo

 **Manches ballons ou épaules dénudées ?**

Quand je vous parlais d'égoïsme… Quoique, je vais plutôt faire preuve d'égocentrisme car pour ce premier article je vais vous parler de ma vie. Elle est si intéressante !

Nous allons donc aborder le sujet incroyablement passionnant qu'est mon futur mariage.

Après une très longue conversation avec moi-même lors de laquelle je me suis demandée : « _Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important ? Avoir des demoiselles d'honneur presque aussi canons que moi ou avoir des demoiselles d'honneur avec une tenue ridicule tout droit sortie des années 80 ?_ », vous n'imaginez pas à quel point la vue de Daphné, Hermione et Luna portant des manches bouffantes aussi grosses que leurs têtes et une robe argentée les faisant ressembler à un rouleau de papier aluminium m'a fait hurler de rire.

Ensuite je me suis dit « _Non, non, non. Pansy Parkinson ne supporterait pas de voir ses amies affublées de telles horreurs sur ses photos de mariage jusqu'à la fin de sa vie._ »

Nous voilà donc parties toutes les quatre pour passer l'après-midi dans l'ancienne belle ville de Paris afin de rencontrer Elie. Ai-je besoin de préciser qu'il s'agit d'Elie Saab et non d'Elie le marchand de journaux sur feux les Champs-Élysées ? J'espère que non.

J'avais déjà parlé avec Elie plusieurs fois avant de venir avec les filles pour discuter de ce que je voulais ou non afin qu'elles puissent essayer des modèles se rapprochant le plus de mon idée. Je passe des heures à faire du shopping mais quand ça ne me concerne pas, je m'ennuie très vite. Il fallait donc qu'elles enfilent trois à quatre robes maxi.

Pour la première tenue, j'avais réservé quelque chose de spécial pour mes copines. Il s'agissait d'une atrocité composée uniquement de tulle multicolore qu'un des assistants d'Elie avait dégotée dans un magasin dont j'ignore le nom. J'ai cru que ça venait de Desigual mais Elie m'a assuré que ce n'était pas le cas. Daphné et Hermione tiraient une tête de dix pieds de long tandis que Luna était ravie. J'avais oublié de prendre le facteur goût douteux de Luna en compte. Le jour où elle se mariera me fait extrêmement peur.

Par ailleurs les photos d'Hermione et Daphné au bord des larmes dans cette robe seront disponibles à la vente sur mon site en même temps que mes photos de mariage. Business is business. Comment croyez-vous que je m'enrichis ?

J'ai finalement lâché le morceau et avoué à mes copines que la robe était une blague. Hermione et Daphné ont failli s'évanouir de soulagement sauf Luna qui est devenue toute triste. Il faut croire que mon karma m'est revenu en pleine face vu qu'en partant Luna a acheté la robe. Croyez-moi, à ce moment-là, moi et mes idées à la con je nous ai maudits !

Une fois ces dames remises de leurs émotions, elles ont essayé plusieurs robes toutes à tomber.

J'ai fini par jeter mon dévolu sur une robe gris perle avec un col bateau laissant entrevoir les clavicules, des manches longues, une ceinture fine et une jupe plissée fluide en mousseline qui est d'une douceur incroyable ! Ce qui m'a fait craquer ce sont les détails créés par les strass argentés et les perles cousues sur l'intégralité du haut et des manches les faisant briller de mille feux à chaque réverbération de la lumière.

Mes demoiselles d'honneur vont être de vraies bombasses ! Pas autant que moi mais presque.

Après m'être assurée qu'aucune des trois n'avaient de brioche dans le four et que l'enfournage n'était pas prévu avant l'année prochaine, Elie a pu prendre les mesures.

J'espère qu'avoir une des étapes en avant-première vous as plu mes biquets. Ma somptueuse robe ne vous sera révélée qu'en décembre alors un peu de patience.

.

 **Dumb blonde**

Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'être blond conférait une stupidité évidente à une personne, même si avec Drago j'ai eu quelques doutes à certains moments… Mais avec Lavande Brown et ses célèbres phrases frisant le Q.I. d'une patate à l'eau, je suis obligée de constater que chez elle c'est bien le cas.

La jet-setteuse avait organisé un live cam sur son ordinateur via l'application Périscope avec ses fans afin qu'ils puissent échanger, lui poser des questions ou tout simplement admirer le décolleté extrêmement plongeant qu'elle avait mis.

Au bout de deux heures de conversations atrocement ennuyantes, Lavande a mis fin à la rencontre.

Petit problème, Lavande a comme qui dirait oublié de couper l'application…

Et oui ma chère Lavande, ce n'est pas parce que tu diminues ta page internet ou que tu baisses le clapet de ton ordinateur que la caméra se coupe.

Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que des âmes charitables ne faisant ni partie de sa famille ni de ses amis ne le fassent remarquer à la blonde. Mais ! Lavande n'éprouvant pas spécialement le désir de lire les messages de ses fans sur les réseaux, elle s'est retrouvée à être « espionnée » pendant plusieurs jours.

Son public, atteint apparemment de voyeurisme a pu la voir se curer les dents, faire du yoga, se balader en petite tenue, manger des cuisses de poulet d'une façon encore plus ignoble que les triplés quand on leur donne une compote de prune, porter un masque à l'argile verte, se mettre du mascara dans l'œil, s'épiler la moustache pendant qu'elle était au téléphone avec Parvati et critiquer allègrement sa jumelle pour juste après faire la même chose avec Padma.

D'ailleurs, niveau bruit, Lavande nous a gratifiés d'un pet pendant son sommeil et a cassé les oreilles de tout le monde en chantant « Barbie Girl » pendant qu'elle se maquillait.

Donc voilà mes bichons, faites très attention quand vous faites une conversation vidéo sur le net. Ça m'embêterait un peu que la même chose vous arrive mais je pense que vous êtes beaucoup plus intelligents que notre chère Lavande.

.

 **Oups**

Une photo à bien failli coûter la carrière d'actrice d'Alicia Spinnet.

La brune a posté une photo d'elle avec une coupe au carré sur Instagram en demandant à ses fans si sa nouvelle coupe leur plaisait. Pas que cela ait beaucoup d'importance, sachez qu'elle a eu beaucoup de retour positif. Normal sa coupe ressemblait beaucoup à la mienne.

Petit hic, les producteurs de la série « _Fang_ » où elle tient l'un des rôles principaux sont également tombés dessus. Et oui, c'est la beauté des réseaux sociaux quand vous êtes célèbre, rien ne peut être caché.

S'en est suivi une discussion houleuse au téléphone lors de laquelle la jeune femme a bien failli se faire virer et être mise en justice pour non-respect du contrat.

Vous êtes très probablement en train de vous dire que c'est une réaction un peu excessive pour quelques centimètres de cheveux en moins, mais sachez qu'il est clairement stipulé dans le contrat d'Alicia qu'elle ne doit ne pas se couper les cheveux ou changer leur couleur, ne pas bronzer, ne pas se faire tatouer/percer et ne subir aucune opération chirurgicale à visée esthétique comme avoir une poitrine digne de Pamela Anderson.

Ça fait beaucoup de restrictions mais c'est le prix à payer quand on joue le rôle d'un vampire millénaire dans une série à succès.

Alicia a tenté de les rassurer en leur expliquant qu'elle portait une perruque mais cela n'a pas suffi à calmer leur fureur. Elle a donc dû les rencontrer afin de leur prouver qu'elle disait la vérité.

Verdict : que les fans se rassurent, Alicia continuera d'incarner le rôle qui la rendu célèbre.

oOo

 **On a vu :**

 **Lucius Malefoy** se balader avec une magnifique tâche de purée de brocoli dans le dos. Je ne sais pas lequel des marmots a fait ça mais qu'il soit béni !

 **Nymphadora Tonks** se faire tatouer son Petit Poney préféré, Pinkie Pie, sur l'omoplate.

 **Harry Potter** retrouver le chemin des studios pour enregistrer un nouvel album et faire saigner mes pauvres oreilles.

 **Susan Bones** organiser une baby shower sur le thème du libertinage. C'est pour le moins original, sans oublier que son bébé à naître a été conçu lors d'une partie à trois…

 **Parvati Patil** glisser sur un passage piéton et se fouler la cheville. Merci seigneur la chaussure (un adorable escarpin bleu roi Dolce & Gabbana) n'a rien.

.

* * *

 **Review ?**


	23. Juin 2019

**Résumé :** Moi Pansy Parkinson je vous jure de vous révéler toute la vérité sur la vie pas si belle et doré des célébrités de Londres. Tous les mois je vous raconte les véritables vilains petits secrets de vos idoles. Vous les aimez mais vous aimez encore plus les voir être rabaissés.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, tout le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling

 **Bêta :** Pauu-Aya

 **Blabla de l'auteur :** Cette fois je ne suis pas en retard ! Ça se fête ^^ Vous avez survécu à la chaleur ?

.

* * *

.

J'ai fait un rêve horrible. J'ai rêvé que j'étais pauvre !

Adieu le yacht, le jet privé, le manoir à Edimbourg avec une piste de bowling dans le sous-sol, le chalet à Courchevel, le Penthouse à New York, l'écurie de pur-sang, la voiture de luxe et les bijoux de créateurs.

Je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une pauvresse ne possédant qu'une maison de trois cents mètres carrés, un jacuzzi et un élevage de cochon d'inde de luxe. Depuis quand ces trucs sont des bêtes de luxe ? Surtout que je n'avais plus de chauffeur et que je devais m'abaisser à conduire ma voiture. J'ai mon permis mais tout de même devoir conduire cet engin de mort moi-même, vous vous rendez compte du supplice ? Non il est vrai que vous ne pouvez pas…

Mes biquets je vous plains tellement… Votre vie doit être si dure ! Heureusement pour ma part ce n'était qu'un rêve mais vous… Vous devez vivre un véritable enfer non ?

.

oOo

.

 **Comment être une bonne garce**

Je ne compte plus le nombre de « Pansy je t'aime », « Pansy t'es la meilleure », « Pansy tu es canon ! » « Pansy tu es mon idole, j'aimerais tellement être comme toi » que je reçois et en réponse je ne peux que répondre : je sais.

Et oui ce petit « je sais » fait toute la différence face au « merci » habituel qu'une personne faussement modeste et égoïste va vous sortir pour passer pour quelqu'un de gentil. Alors que dans sa tête croyez-moi elle va le penser ce « je sais ».

Ces deux petits mots qui peuvent abasourdir n'importe qui s'attendant à ce banal « merci » sont les prémisses de l'attitude d'une garce. Alors voici pour vous mes bichons en exclusivité quelques commandements pour être des minis-moi.

1 : Une confiance démesurée en toi tu auras.

2 : Si tu as peur ou que tu es déstabilisé jamais tu ne le montreras.

3 : Le bitchy resting face tu pratiqueras.

4 : De haut les gens tu regarderas.

5 : Peu importe l'endroit ou le temps, tous les jours des lunettes de soleil tu porteras.

6 : Ce que tu penses, même si c'est blessant, tu diras.

7 : Un certain niveau d'intelligence et de culture G tu auras.

(De vous à moi il n'y a rien de plus beau que de rabattre le caquet d'un vieux croulant universitaire en lui récitant par cœur la théorie de la relativité d'Einstein ou la liste des composants pharmaceutiques qu'il devrait prendre pour qu'il se détende l'anus.)

Voilà mes bichons ! Vous êtes maintenant munis de huit astuces pour être une parfaite copie de Pansy parkinson. Faites-en bon usage.

.

oOo

.

 **Who's my daddy ?**

Et encore un mioche qui vient peupler la terre…

Mais celui-là est plutôt intéressant vu qu'il est issu d'une partie à trois et qu'il faut attendre la naissance pour effectuer un test de paternité. Et oui un test intra-utérin est illégal dans certains pays dont l'Angleterre. C'est pourquoi après neuf mois d'attente et d'angoisse pour savoir à qui Susan va soutirer une pension alimentaire le verdict est tombé !

Une petite fille est née de cette union crapuleuse un 28 juin et s'appelle : Bella Iris Madenn Finnigan.

Félicitation Seamus ! Te voilà avec un boulet non désiré au pied jusqu'à la fin de ta vie !

Mais l'histoire ne se finit pas là, bien au contraire.

Saviez-vous que pendant toute la grossesse de Susan, Dean et Seamus se sont énormément rapprochés au point de vouloir élever le bébé ensemble lorsqu'il serait sous la garde du père ? Non ? Et bien voilà qui est fait. Les deux garçons ont concrétisé leur amour en public par un long baiser lors de la naissance de Bella.

N'est-ce pas mignon ?

.

 **Dans l'intimité des Weasley**

Dans l'intimité des Weasley est le nouveau documentaire tourné par Charlie Weasley. Le deuxième rouquin de la portée, habituellement habitué à tourner des reportages sur des créatures surnaturelles qui n'existent pas, a décidé de tourner quelque chose sur sa famille. Certains comme Ginny ou Ronald étant des sources intarissables de bêtises, le documentaire aurait pu être passable. Avec les jumeaux et leur génie, il serait devenu brillant.

Jusque-là rien de bien méchant, on pourrait même dire que c'est touchant mais c'est le contenu et la façon dont ça a été filmé qui est… Je cherche le mot… Dérangeant ? Déroutant ? Inquiétant ? Flippant ? Je ne sais pas lequel est le plus adapté mais l'idée est là.

Charlie est entré de nuit dans chacune des maisons des membres de sa famille par effraction comme s'il était un voleur, a pris des plans de plusieurs pièces montrant parfois un désordre sans nom qu'une pauvre femme de ménage devait ranger et les a filmés pendant qu'ils dormaient.

Nous avons pu voir un Ronald ronflant dans sa chambre en bazar (chose qui ne m'étonne pas) avec une pile d'assiettes sales au pied de son lit (ça non plus ça ne m'étonne pas) et une part de pizza à la main. Percy lui avait la sienne sur une bouteille de vin. Georges s'était endormi sur son canapé devant Shadow Hunter et bavait. Fred était en compagnie d'Angelina Johnson, je suppute qu'ils avaient fait des folies de leurs corps vu qu'ils dormaient nus (je tiens à préciser qu'aucunes parties intimes n'étaient visibles). Bill, n'ayant pas sa démoniaque Fleur à ses côtés, avait un coussin à son effigie à côté du sien. C'est donc ça qu'on appelle l'amour et le manque ? Molly avait des bigoudis et un filet sur la tête et dormait dans une autre chambre que son mari à cause de ses ronflements tonitruants. Pour finir Ginny serrait une peluche Salameche dans ses bras et un jouet pour adulte trônait sur la table basse.

Actuellement, toute la famille Weasley fait la gueule à Charlie. Ce qui est totalement compréhensible ! Ce n'est que grâce à la persuasion de Fred envers Angelina, que Charlie ne se retrouve pas avec une plainte et une grosse amende sur le dos comme elle le souhaitait. Il est donc parti s'exiler temporairement en Roumanie pour enquêter sur un fossile ressemblant vaguement à un dragon.

Ne vous avais-je pas dit que ce « documentaire » était bizarre ?

.

oOo

.

 **On a vu :**

 **Sirius Black** déclarer à un magazine qu'il adorait mettre une de ses chansons en fond sonore pendant les préliminaires. Plus égocentrique, tu meurs !

 **Fleur Delacour** commander un milk-shake, le goûter et le refuser car il y avait du lait dedans. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'aimait pas le lait et que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait commandé. Que quelqu'un lui fasse réviser son anglais et vite !

 **Neville Longdubat** oublier de fermer sa braguette de pantalon pour nous laisser entrevoir un slip Superman.

 **Freddy,** le chien de Marcus et Olivier, bousiller le fauteuil en cuir préféré de Marcus. Ça c'est un bon chien !

 **Pansy Parkinson** pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps quand son abrutie d'ancienne coiffeuse lui a rafraîchi les pointes et qu'elle a coupé trois millimètres au lieu de deux. Je suis affreuse.

.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **À bientôt :)**


	24. Juillet 2019

**Résumé :** Moi Pansy Parkinson je vous jure de vous révéler toute la vérité sur la vie pas si belle et doré des célébrités de Londres. Tous les mois je vous raconte les véritables vilains petits secrets de vos idoles. Vous les aimez mais vous aimez encore plus les voir être rabaissés.

 **Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, tout le reste appartient à J.K. Rowling

 **Bêta :** Pauu-Aya

 **Blabla de l'auteur :** Non je ne suis pas encore en retard c'est faux.

 **Réponse au review :**

 _May_ : Merci beaucoup pour ton message :) À part pour Scandal, ma bêta n'a plus trop le temps pour corriger mes OS alors si jamais j'en écris un... Envoi moi ton adresse mail en mp.

.

* * *

.

Salut les nazes !

Je vous écris depuis une plage privée de Tahiti, nouvellement acquise par mon paternel à mon attention, en guise de cadeau de mariage. Il me l'a offert en avance pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne pourra pas être présent à cet événement. Suis-je étonnée ? Il n'a jamais été proche de mon incroyable personne donc non.

D'un côté, au vu de la surprise que je réserve à mes invités, c'est peut-être pas plus mal qu'il ne vienne pas. Ai-je réussi à titiller votre curiosité en une seule phrase ? Je l'espère bien !

.

oOo

.

 **Voldemort**

Alors là ! Monsieur l'avocat des stars - aux costards irréprochables et luxueux, aux dents acérées comme des lames de rasoir et aux tendances sexuelles parfois extrêmes - a un passé aux antipodes du prestige qu'il a acquis après des années de dur labeur.

Tom Jedusor, un enfant placé à l'orphelinat dès sa naissance, a montré très vite des signes d'intelligence très élevée, le plaçant dans la catégorie des surdoués. Son enfance, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, fut loin d'être idyllique.

Raillé et mis à l'écart par les autres enfants de l'orphelinat mais aussi de l'école, Tom s'est renfermé sur lui-même et est devenu très solitaire. Il n'a malheureusement jamais eu la chance d'être adopté par une famille.

Sans aucun bagage affectif et financier mais avec un potentiel énorme, Tom a trouvé un semblant de famille en rentrant dans un gang dirigé par une petite frappe de Liverpool lorsqu'il avait onze ans. Quand le chef de ce gang a été arrêté, Tom s'est dirigé vers un autre, plus important et dangereux : le « Mangemort », qui officiait dans la vente de drogues dures.

Grâce à son intelligence et sa ruse, Tom a grimpé les échelons avec une facilité déconcertante et est passé de petit revendeur à la sortie des boîtes de nuit à l'un des bras droit du chef, à tout juste quinze ans. Il a alors commencé à se faire appeler « Voldemort ». Creepy non ? Ce commerce illicite a duré deux ans avant que la police ne mette la main sur le leader. Au vu de sa place, Tom été a arrêté et placé en maison de correction pour adolescents où il a obtenu son bac avec mention. À sa majorité, il a fait un petit tour par la case prison et considérant que son avocat était un incapable, il s'est intéressé au droit. Dès sa sortie, il a intégré l'université grâce à des bourses et a passé son diplôme avec brio.

Tom a vite trouvé un poste chez « Grindelwald et Cie » et a appris auprès des plus grands pour devenir celui que vous connaissez tous : un avocat sans scrupules et sans coeur qui vous réduirait en poussière pour avoir oser éternuer à côté de lui.

Vais-je avoir des représailles de la part de Maître Jedusor après avoir publié cet article ?

Non car je tiens à vous rappeler que lui et moi sommes les parrains de la petite Cassiopée Malefoy et qu'il l'aime bien cette petite (oui oui oui je vous jure ! Une fois, il l'a prise dans ses bras et a esquissé ce qui ressemblait à un sourire). Il ne fera donc rien de méchant contre moi, juste pour paraître comme étant le plus gentil de nous deux.

J'avais également publié un article où je parlais de ces petites virées dans des boîtes échangistes et, à part m'avoir collé une armée de banquiers et comptables aux fesses pour voir si je n'avais pas de comptes offshore et si je payais bien mes impôts (chose que je fais sans sourciller), Tom n'a rien pu trouver contre moi. Et oui ! C'est ça l'avantage d'être totalement honnête. Je balance toute ma vie sur le net et je vis dans la plus grande légalité : je suis intouchable.

.

oOo

.

 **Courrier du cœur #2**

 _« Je crush à mort sur un de mes profs de fac. L'oublier ou tenter l'impossible ? » Emma, 22 ans._

Ça dépend. C'est un prof de quoi ? Parce que on ne va pas se mentir : certaines matières comme l'astrophysique ou le droit pénal sont extrêmement chiantes, ce qui pourrait traduire que la personne est également chiante. Alors que si c'est un prof de langue comme l'espagnol et l'italien ou de sexologie, c'est tout de suite plus sexy. Et si le physique va avec… Aïe aïe caramba ! Fonce !

Bon après le petit problème, c'est que s'il est « mui caliente », tu risques de ne pas être la seule à vouloir avoir des cours particuliers…

Ça me rappelle mon histoire courte mais intense avec mon prof de littérature française Monsieur X (oui je ne mets pas son nom par respect pour sa femme, même si elle devrait se sentir flatter que son mari ait connu une personne aussi extraordinaire que moi).

Par contre fait tout de même attention à toi et fait en sorte que cela ne remonte pas aux oreilles du doyen si jamais vous concrétisez…

.

 _« Je suis amoureux de la copine de mon frère. Elle a exactement tout ce qui me plaît chez une fille. Elle est belle, intelligente et elle a une humour salace. Je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire comme un con quand je la vois. » Franck, 20 ans._

C'est moche.

Es-tu proche de ta famille ?

Si tu réponds oui à cette question, il va falloir que tu ravales tes sentiments et que tu laisses faire le temps pour voir s'ils vont rompre. Si tu t'en sens capable, tu peux également en parler à ton frère car, en cas de rupture, il ne sera pas étonné si tu sautes sur elle comme un rapace affamé.

Si tu réponds non, et bien fait légèrement du rentre-dedans à cette fille et prépare-toi à de bonnes grosses engueulades avec ton frère.

.

 _« Je suis gay et attiré par un gars qui travaille dans la même boîte que moi, mais je ne sais pas si il est du même bord… Rien dans son attitude ne montre ses préférences. C'est un collègue et les relations entre collègues sont déjà assez compliquées comme ça, alors j'aimerais éviter de me tromper… », Ian, 31 ans._

Je t'aurais bien dis de lui mettre une main aux fesses et de voir comment il va réagir, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu te retrouves avec un avertissement pour harcèlement sexuel… Alors ! Le b.a-ba est d'aller fouiner sur le net et plus particulièrement sur les réseaux sociaux. Il y a toujours des traces des anciennes relations si l'on sait chercher.

Ensuite, si vous n'êtes pas du même service, essaye de glaner des informations en parlant, innocemment, avec ses collègues. Le meilleur endroit pour ça étant la machine à café.

En cas de bonnes nouvelles, trouve un moyen bidon pour l'approcher, comme inviter plusieurs personnes de ton entreprise dans un bar, afin de créer des liens entre les services, ou percute-le accidentellement en sortant des toilettes.

.

 _« Ça fait quatre ans que je suis avec mon mec et je viens de le surprendre à regarder du porno. J'ai l'impression de ne plus le satisfaire. » Marissa, 26 ans._

Alors non ne te sens surtout pas coupable là-dessus ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'un mec regarde du porno que tu ne le satisfais pas ou que tu es nulle. Ni qu'il veut que tu aies la poitrine de Lolo Ferrari.

Comparé à nous les filles qui en parlons beaucoup jusqu'au moindre petit détails, les garçons eux ne font pas ça. C'est parfois un moyen pour eux d'apprendre des trucs ou de trouver des idées de positions.

As-tu déjà essayer d'en regarder avec lui ?

Et surtout, ce débrouille-t-il mieux depuis qu'il a vu « Blanche-fesse et les sept mains » ?

oOo

 **On a vu :**

 **Blaise Zabini** s'acheter un grillz à plus de dix mille livres.

 **Pénélope Deauclaire** utiliser un auto-bronzant d'une qualité minable et laisser des trainées marron sur le siège en tissu blanc d'un restaurant. Je te conseille vivement d'user des UV la prochaine fois…

 **Vincent Crabbe** être en voyage en Thaïlande, se détendre sur l'une des plages de Phuket et se faire faire pipi dessus par un singe à qui il a refusé de donner une cacahuète.

 **Lavande Brown** demander si être mélancolique, c'est quand on a l'alcool triste.

.

* * *

 **J'ai quelque soucis d'écriture en ce moment et un moral à zéro à cause de quelques problèmes perso alors je ne suis vraiment pas sûre de faire le chapitre d'août. Je préfère vous prévenir...**


	25. Annonce

Merci à tous et toutes pour vos gentils messages de soutien le mois dernier.

J'avais besoin de recharger les batteries et je me sens beaucoup mieux. Par contre comme vous pouvez vous en douter, il n'y aura pas de chapitre ce mois-ci.

Mais ! Pour me faire pardonner j'ai publié un OS sur Blaise et Ginny. Je vous laisse aller voir dans mon profil.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

À bientôt pour un vrai chapitre cette fois ! XOXO


End file.
